Mad Paradox en la Escuela Mágica
by Ben56
Summary: Add, el Mad Paradox, al fin decidió dejar su pasado y su obsesión con el. ahora que se ha convertido en un ser que es uno con la esencia misma del Espacio-Tiempo, ha decidido buscar un nuevo mundo donde empezar de nuevo. Curiosamente ahora está en un mundo donde la "Magia" es una tecnología, que más podría pedir un científico como él, tal vez incluso...alguien lo esta buscando.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsword X Mahouka Kokou no Rettosei: El Demonio de las Paradojas en la Escuela Mágica**

 **Bueno empezamos con mi nueva historia, en esta estaré usando a Add en su forma Mad Paradox, considerado uno de los personajes más poderosos de Elsword. La historia de Add es prácticamente una constante repetición de fracasos y locura, obsesionado con volver en el tiempo para volver a estar junto a su familia sin éxito, después de constantes fracasos y su cuerpo estaba empezando a deteriorarse por sus constantes viajes espacio-temporales, hizo un último experimento con el cual se convirtió en una entidad que existe fuera de la influencia del tiempo y el espacio.**

 **En esencia él es capaz de manipular el tiempo y el espacio, además de sus Dinamos Nasod que le ayudan a manipular partículas de energía como Neutrones y otros. Sus poderes son catalogados como Paranormales, superiores a todo concepto tecnológico y científico, también está a la par con la magia más fuerte que exista en el mundo de Elsword y el de Maouka. Teniendo cuenta que Ain también tiene una forma en la que no es un ser físico, igual que Add en Mad Paradox, convirtiéndose en el Dios del Vacio.**

 **Como sea, en la historia Add es OP, sus habilidades fácilmente superan cualquier magia vista y desarrollada en el mundo de Mahouka. Empezara su viaje en el año 2062, él estará revisando la historia del mundo de Mahouka en su propia dimensión, entonces descubrirá acerca de Dahan y sus experimentos en magos secuestrados, recordando un poco del infierno que sufrió cuando era un esclavo de niño. Por eso él mismo se tomara la molestia de destruir el instituto Kunlunfang personalmente destruyendo en mente y cuerpo a los bastardos, salvando a los magos cautivos, entre ellos a Maya Yotsuba también. Ese será su primer encuentro con esa familia (la segunda será con Tatsuya y Miyuki en la escuela de magia), incluso le dará una medicina para que cure a su hermana Miya. Después de hacer eso desaparecerá por un tiempo y volverá a aparecer como un hijo adoptado por una simple familia, atendiendo a la primera escuela y conociendo Mayumi, Tatsuya y los demás.**

 **Ya lo dije antes pero lo repito, la pareja será Add con Mayumi, Maya y Miya. Si me animo tal vez añada a Miyuki, Erika y Miuzuki también aunque estaré pensándolo un rato para convencerme.**

 **Por otro lado y no relacionado con esta historia. He estado pensando y decidí cambiar las parejas en mi crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY, los cambios son:**

 **Shura: Blake, Sienna Kan, Yang, Ruby, Weiss**

 **Jaune/Hisui: Phyrra, Glynda, Raven, Winter**

 **Me preguntaron incluso si iba a añadir a Cinder y Emerald a uno de los dos harems, y la verdad no lo decido todavio, pero de hacerlo seria para Jaune/Hisui más que para Shura.**

 **Buenno empecemos, una vez termine este primer capítulo tal vez siga con el segundo de este o de mi crossover de Dragon Blaze y Shinmai Maou no Testament, después empezare con la idea que puse de añadir elementos de Elsword en mi primer crossover de Kuroinu y Dragon Blaze.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, ni de los personajes ni nada, solo me pertenece la idea para la historia, y tomo prestado los personajes.**

-"Dialogo normal"

-' _Pensamientos o Dialogo interno'_

- **"Voz alterada"** (Verdadera forma de Add Mad Paradox)

 **Capítulo 1.- La llegada de un Demonio, La retorcida pesadilla de 2062 y la destrucción de Dahan, Una Nueva Oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad**

…

' _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado….desde que estoy vagando en este sitio?...observando mundos y dimensiones distintas y aún así tan parecidas a la mía….¿Cuánto hace que decidí abandonar a Elsword, Eve, y los demás….por un último intento de volver en el tiempo….junto a mi madre?'_

Eran una de las tantas preguntas que se hacía Edward Grenore o mejor conocido como Add, joven que fue el último superviviente de los antiguos investigadores Nasod, un niño que vivió una vida feliz….hasta que la guerra se lo arrebato todo….su familia, sus amigos, su hogar….y fue reducido a un esclavo. Incluso después de escapar de la esclavitud, termino cayendo a un barranco, donde encontró la biblioteca de antiguos conocimientos registrados de su gente. Desarrollando sus propias armas a base de las maquinas que él detestaba, sus Dinamos Nasod, después lograr perfeccionarlos y adquirir más conocimientos, se obsesiono con el viaje en el tiempo creyendo que era posible para él volver atrás para poder evitar la destrucción de su hogar y así poner todo en orden.

Pero no fue más que una ilusión que su mente, ya retorcida por la demencia, le hizo creer. Muchas veces viajo en el tiempo y las dimensiones, tanto que su cuerpo desarrollo una enfermedad por el gran esfuerzo que tenían que hacer para aguantar el viaje, ahora su misma existencia se hacía pedazos lentamente. Aún así el no dejo de hacer más experimentos para volver al tiempo exacto en donde había sido más feliz que nunca….y lo logro, en su último experimento logro volver al momento exacto en el tiempo, donde todo y todos estaban vivos. Pero aún si era el tiempo correcto, no era la misma línea temporal, en esta línea de tiempo ya existía un Add, uno que nunca experimento el dolor ni el sufrimiento, uno que creció y desarrollo con un futuro prometedor junto a su familia. Era una realidad alternativa, algo que pudo pasarle a él….pero no paso, en ese momento su ya de por si pobre estado mental se deterioro aún más, comenzó a odiar ese mundo y por un momento deseo que fuera destruido, pero….él no pudo encontrar valor ni su odio fue lo suficiente para lo hiciera, decepcionado de su fracaso volvió a viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, causando destrucción en diferentes dimensiones mientras lamentaba su desgracia y que nunca volvería a experimentar la verdadera felicidad.

Tanto Elsword, Eve y los demás le aconsejaron que dejara esa obsesión con el pasado y que en vez de seguir mirando atrás mirara adelante y buscara la felicidad en el presente en vez de pensar en la felicidad que perdió en el pasado, pero él era demasiado terco para ver la razón y hacerles caso. Con su enfermedad avanzando y su cuerpo llegando a su límite, Add realizo un último experimento, para reconstruir su cuerpo a nivel molecular y unirse a las esencias del tiempo y el espacio….y fue un éxito, ahora es un ser que existe de manera independiente al flujo del tiempo o a las reglas del espacio en el que se encuentre. Al principio temía que esto destruyera lo que quedaba de su humanidad pero sorprendentemente sobre vivío casi entero, solo algunas partes de su cuerpo mostraban su cuerpo fragmentándose. Con este experimento pensó que había logrado volver a instalarse al ciclo del tiempo, su tiempo, pero también logro desarrollar un el viaje entre dimensiones de diferentes universos. Dejando una carta en su laboratorio como despedida para sus amigos, se embarco en un viaje para poder descubrir un propósito de existir, dejando su obsesión por el pasado como una forma de respeto a los deseos de sus amigos.

Los poderes que adquirió le permitió visitar múltiples dimensiones, todas diferentes pero siempre una constante en todas ellas….la presencia de seres humanos o seres humanoides muy parecidos, tanto por tecnología como cultura….y por supuesto también conflictos, muchos por razones estúpidas pero algo normal en la naturaleza humana.

Habían gran variedad de historias y por supuesto héroes protagonistas de estas, pero mucho de ellos eran muy de poco agrado para él. Entre un héroe amable pero fácilmente motivado por el deseo de seguir luchando para volverse fuerte….casi similar a Elsword; otros mundos mostraban héroes más….complejos, tanto emocionalmente como por sus motivos de lucha, muchos de ellos tenían pasados dolorosos, y llevaban en su mente esos recuerdos, muchos de ellos sufrían la carga de llevar esos recuerdos….y sin embargo encontraban fuerza para poder seguir adelante, a veces con ayuda de amigos o una amante.

Era algo curioso ver como estas personas lograban seguir su vida con el recuerdo de sufrimiento en la mente, y él solo después de obtener este poder y lograr convertirse en un "Enigma" en el tiempo y el espacio, y observando esto. Recién pudo darse cuenta….que el debió guardar hacerlo mismo, recordar lo que perdió y atesorar los momento de felicidad….y seguir adelante con su vida buscando un nuevo hogar solo o acompañado.

Antes de haber empezado su viaje entre dimensiones y mundos, él se tomo un tiempo para dar un vistazo a su línea temporal, en parte creyendo que ahora que era un ser que superaba toda ley física del tiempo y espacio podría lograr volver al lado de su madre. Sin embargo todo seguía igual, por otro lado encontró otras líneas de tiempo interesantes….encontrando dos líneas temporales de su ser con diferentes habilidades, resultados de diferentes ramas de investigación de sus Dinamos y su Armadura Nasod.

El primero era un Add, que se concentro en el poder, magnificando la capacidad de manejo de los campos eléctricos y manipulación de plasma. Sin duda era una alternativa muy tentadora, incluso para él, en vez de desarrollar los dinamos con el poder para lograr manipulación sobre la misma fábrica del espacio tiempo. Este Add podía generar la potencia de la fisión u fusión de moléculas radioactivas y el potencial de la energía de El, con su poder fácilmente podía romper las leyes de la física, todo esto por su decisión de fusionarse con la Armadura Nasod, eliminando toda debilidad de un cuerpo humano y teniendo acceso a energía ilimitada. Igual que él en su forma de Mad Paradox, a esta forma lo llamo Doom Bringer.

El otro era muy diferente y a la vez igual a su forma actual, este también tenía en mente usar sus Nasod para viajes tiempo-espaciales, sin embargo para hacer eso era necesario una gran cantidad de El. Como recolector tanta energía seria una molestia, decidió mejorar los Dinamos Nasods para hacer el trabajo….y al final olvido por completo el viaje en el tiempo, concentrándose en mejorar los Dinamos, haciéndolos cambiar de forma e incluso moverse por su cuenta al atacar. Curiosamente esta línea del tiempo fue la única con la que logro comunicarse pues ambos tenían la habilidad de detectar e interactuar con entes extraespaciales y extratemporales, esta forma de sus versiones en el tiempo descubrió el error crítico del fallo del viaje en el tiempo, todo era culpa de la obsesión de querer regresar al tiempo, sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera siempre encontraría un versión suya ya viviendo en ese momento. Por eso….en vez de seguir intentándolo….decidió crear su propio mundo, aún si era virtual, él logro crear un mundo que para él era "Perfecto" y él era el gobernante de su propio universo. Este se dio su propio nombre….Dominator.

Este forma logro fácilmente descubrir el error de los viajes en el tiempo, y tomo la decisión de abandonarlo para crear un nuevo mundo….olvidando el pasado….para crear un nuevo futuro. Cuando él decidió convertirse en un Time Tracer, estaba ansioso de poder volver al lado de su madre….precipitándose con su viaje temporal, desarrollo una enfermedad que deterioraba su cuerpo y casi lo destruye, de no haber logrado completar bien su experimento no estaría ahora arrepintiéndose de sus acciones pasadas. Se concentro en una absurda obsesión y pago un precio terrible, sin embargo en otras líneas de tiempo….el fácilmente dejo ir el pasado, y siguió su vida. todos tenían razón….él debió abandonar esa locura….y continuar viviendo hasta encontrar una nueva felicidad.

Por eso ahora estaba en busca de un nuevo mundo en donde poder "vivir" una nueva vida, su apariencia actual lo hace ver como un niño de 14-16 años, de piel pálida y pelo blanco, con su ojo izquierdo de color violeta rosáceo y su ojo derecho afectado por su antigua enfermedad mostraba una esclera negra con un punto violeta brillante a modo de pupila. Su atuendo contaba de una larga gabardina negra con detalles purpura claro, de manga larga y con capucha grande con partes que asemejaban a orejas de gato, debajo de esto llevaba puesto un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro también con guantes en las manos negros en el dorso de la mano y purpura claro en la palma, en el medio de su pecho tenía una gema rómbica purpura, a nivel de la cintura llevaba un cinturón que acababa en cuatro cadenas con cuerpo de rombos que acaban en punta de flecha que caían hacia atrás a modo de colas, unas botas purpura oscuro grandes que llegaban por encima del talón pero por debajo de la mitad de la pierna. Junto a él estaban su Dinamos, de forma romboide alargados a alto con la parte interna color purpura y la parte que estaba alrededor era metal oscura con líneas purpura, dos de los 7 eran más grandes tanto a lo alto como ancho que los otros 5 restantes.

Aunque pareciera un niño, la verdad es que Add aún conserva su edad de 21 años, pero al ser un enigma tanto para en tiempo como espacio, su apariencia fluctúa a libre voluntad su suya. Si él quisiera podía modificar su apariencia para tener su aspecto real, acorde a su edad. Ahora mismo él estaba entre dimensiones y mundos, observando mundo tras mundo, buscando alguno que despertara su interés….puede que ya no tenga interés en volver con su madre, pero aún estaba interesado en poder aprender todo tipo de tecnología nueva de cualquier mundo para poder desarrollar mejor sus dinamos y sus nuevos poderes paranormales.

Desde su logro en su último experimento, su poder habia crecido a niveles desconocidos, incluso para él. Así que se tomo todo su tiempo para explorar todo su nuevo potencial de mejora y nuevas habilidades….viajando a un mundo árido donde poder…."Go All Out" como dicen por ahí.

Sus nuevos poderes ahora le daban control completo del espacio-tiempo, también control sobre las partículas moleculares de la materia. Podía crear un agujero negro del tamaño que él quiera, incluso podía crear una Bomba en base a un agujero negro, muy similar a su Bomba de Neutrones. Además que logro mejorar su manipulación de la Gravedad, fácilmente puede manipular la gravedad tanto a un área de más de 30 km (al menos ese fue su estándar de prueba cuando estaba en su forma normal, descubrió que al usar su forma liberada era capaz de alterar la gravedad a nivel planetario, pero rápidamente se detuvo para no destruir el mundo donde estaba haciendo su experimento de sus nuevas habilidades).

Otras habilidades que mejoro con su nueva forma fue su control en las corrientes y cargas eléctricas, así como podía usarlas para poder destruir la mente, literalmente hablando, ahora podía "descargar" la memoria de cualquiera, ya que las neuronas se basan en el uso de señales bioelectricas. Él podía sobre excitar las neuronas para y poder grabar las señales y reproducirlas dentro de su mente como recuerdos propios. Esto lo descubrió con un sujeto, del mal vivir una escoria, como sujeto de experimento, era una habilidad muy útil….el único efecto secundario es que su sujeto de prueba termino con la mente hecha pedazos, muriendo después de 1 hora.

Otra cosa que descubrió es que su existencia estaba rodeada de un área de distorsión espacio-temporal, cualquier objeto o ser vivo que se acercaba a él a no menos de 10 m de él, sufrió alteraciones. Envejeciendo o rejuveneciéndose al azar, también alteraciones en su forma corporal completa o en una sola parte de su cuerpo. le tomo mucho tiempo aprender a controlar esto….para poder tocar cualquier cosa o ser vivo, sin matarlo o descomponerlo en fragmentos. Ahora que tenia control sobre esto, podía controlar la distorsión a voluntad ya sea aumentando la velocidad con la que altera el tiempo, la forma en la que altera el espacio y la composición de la materia, se convirtió en un campo protector a su alrededor de amplitud regulable. Se volvió una segunda naturaleza, casi como respirar para él.

Otras cosas nuevas que desarrollo fue una nueva modalidad de sus dinamos, su usual forma de batalla lanzando impulsos eléctricos y electromagnéticos era útil pero decidió expandir su "repertorio", pudiendo acoplar sus dinamos en forma de un anillo flotante alrededor de sus muñecas y canalizando un espada de plasma en ambas manos, muy similar al estilo de batalla de Ain con su péndulo. Adoptando un arte autodidacta de esgrima con esas hojas de plasma, capaces de cortar y desintegrar casi lo que sea (aún le faltaba muchos elementos en diferentes mundos en los que experimentar). Su habilidad más fuerte, el control dimensional también había sido mejorada, usualmente necesitaba recaer en su locura para poder usarlo pero ahora era diferente, con su voluntad….él podía "quebrar" la realidad, actuando a modo de un vórtice que enviaba al olvido lo que sea que entraba en este, la primera vez que probo ejecutar esta habilidad….fue muy doloroso para él, pues fueron los recuerdos de su tiempo de gran felicidad junto a su madre….el momento en que él descansaba en el regazo de su madre, bajo un árbol en una colina. Eso fue lo que desato ese poder destructivo, realmente se arrepintió al usarlo en ese lugar, al no haber podido controlar su poder en ese momento termino borrando el desierto y un cuarto del planeta también….para su buena suerte, también logro aprender a reparar las alteraciones espacio-temporales y dejar el planeta como nuevo.

Su nueva forma le dio poderes que fácilmente haría que muchos lo consideren un Dios, pero a él no le importaba que pensaran de su persona, ahora solo estaba más concentrado en la búsqueda de nuevo conocimiento y posiblemente….un nuevo hogar. El cual tal vez ya lo había encontrado, hace unos momentos había encontrado un nuevo universo con vida inteligente, específicamente humanos….en una sociedad muy avanzada. Según el conocimiento que logro obtener al revisar los sucesos históricos de la línea temporal de este mundo, los humanos empezaron todo su desarrollo como raza, sin ayuda de fuerzas mágicas u otro tipo de energía de origen divino, solo tenían tecnología y voluntad seguir su desarrollo incluso tenían una cultura muy….peculiar, valorando incluso artes creativas y muchas otras cosas, no solo logros de ciencia.

Con varios conflictos en su historia, como las dichosas 2 Guerras Mundiales, se había solidificado un periodo largo de paz….aparente. Pero todo cambio con un hallazgo que rompió el orden, la magia o más bien un tipo de ciencia cuyas complejas teorías, permitieron el descubrimiento de nuevas fuentes de energía, fácilmente convertida en arma. Aparte de eso hubo cambios climaticos importantes en el planeta, lo cual tuvo terribles repercusiones en la producción de comida y aunado a el sobre crecimiento demográfico, ocasiono que muchas personas fueran desplazadas a territorios de otros países, lo cual se considero una violación a los límites fronterizos y falta de humanidad por parte de los países que instigaron la migración. Así empezó los conflictos que llevaron al inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, la cual sería incluso peor que la dos anteriores, era muy probable que la población actual de 9 billones pase a ser 2 billones, 3 si somos optimistas.

El objetivo, lograr tener control sobre las personas con mayor capacidades mágicas, sin importar de que país sean. Por supuesto esto también permitió el debut de los "Magos" como las nuevas armas de última generación a tener en este nuevo siglo 21, la guerra duro 20 años y ninguno de los países pudo permanecer neutral.

Como una forma de traer orden se estableció 9 clanes de magos, familias con los más fuertes magos en el mundo, liderados por el primer gran patriarca Retsu Kudo. Con el tiempo la guerra fragmento muchos países, como por ejemplo el Sur de China, para establecer el como un nuevo país llamado Dahan.

Para evitar el uso de armas nucleares para terminar los conflictos, se estableció La Asociación Internacional de Magia, lo que dio libertad a los Magos para intervenir en las disputas territoriales de sus países y otros países con el fin de evitar el usa de las armas nucleares. Esto ayudo mucho a establecer un nuevo poder….para poder disuadir cualquier conflicto, así termino la Guerra o al menos los países se lo pensaron dos veces de antes de seguir los conflictos.

Algo más que llamo la atención de Add, era el nuevo Instituto Kunlunfang, y so obsesión en la investigación de la magia moderna y antigua. Entre sus principales líderes investigadores estaba este sujeto Jiedo Heigu, que efectuar una cirugía en sí mismo para ganar juventud eterna, y para su buena suerte lo logro. Como que este tipo de manipulaciones ya no era nada raro, para poder crear magos más fuertes ahora empleaban cirugías y manipulación genética, además de que ahora….ya no estaba permitido "El sexo libre" por así decirlo, todo matrimonio y acto de procreación era bien pensado, y por lo general….siempre orientado a producir mejores generaciones de magos. Incluso Retsu había experimentado con esas operaciones, y funcionaron bien. Pero este grupo Kunlunfang era diferente, su obsesión por desarrollar más la magia era….preocupante, la operación de Jiedo era de por si peligrosa, y sin embargo no duraron en seguir experimentando con ese procedimiento….y otros más, además de que empezaron a buscar sujetos de prueba, muchos de los cuales….no daban su consentimiento y al parecer a ellos no les importaba.

El destino de estos "Sujetos de Prueba" era terrible, experimentaban en ellos y en caso de las mujeres….violaciones, no les importaba la edad. Era algo asqueroso de ver y Add….realmente le desagradaba semejante cosa, le traía recuerdos de su infancia como esclavo, viendo como seguían con sus acciones sin la menor vergüenza y sin que nadie los detuviera. Add….decidió ponerle fin a ese grupo….personalmente, así que el entro a este mundo en agosto del 2062, y empezó su "Cacería".

 **Dahan, en la capital, cercas a uno de los pocos institutos de investigación de Kunlunfang.**

Habían muy poco movimiento alrededor del edificio y los guardias estaban agradecidos por eso, pero la verdad estaban nerviosos….del mismo lugar que debían proteger, era a veces fácil escuchar los gritos desesperados de los magos raptados cautivos, algunos en pleno proceso de experimentación. No era sus problemas, pero era difícil concentrarse en el trabajo escuchando esos terribles sonidos, les pagaban por cuidar que no encontraran este instituto y mataran o capturaran a cualquiera que ande de curioso….en especial si era un mago.

Hasta ahora las cosas iban bien para el Kunlunfang, habían logrado avances y todo gracias a sus "capturas", pero muchos temían que estas acciones terminaran con graves consecuencias, en especial ahora que habían oído que muchos de los laboratorios de investigación en diferentes ciudades habían sido asaltados. Los ataques eran rápidos y no quedaban testigos, cintas de seguridad o pistas de quien….o que los ataco, los altos mandos estaban seguros que se trataba de un mago aunque no podían confirmar si se trataba de alguien de los 10 clanes Maestros.

La principal razón de esto, es que había llegado la noticia de que habían logrado raptar a Maya Yotsuba, un buen espécimen de experimentación….pero sin duda los Yotsuba podrían estar pensando en venir a Dahan para recuperarla, destruyendo el país entero si es necesario. Muchos soldados estaban asustados de lo que podía llegar a pasar, y lo peor es que ellos solo podían seguir órdenes.

-"Santo cielo, si haber raptado a Maya no nos causa problemas con los Yotsuba, seguro ese misterioso atacante nos matara…. ¿Dime qué te parece a ti? ¿Es mejor que nos mate los Yotsuba o el mago misterioso?"

-"Siéndote sincero….solo quisiera irme a casa y olvidar todo. No quiero pensar en las terribles cosas que le hacen a los magos ahí dentro, mucho menos quiero pensar en lo que los Yotsuba podrían hacernos por llevarnos a una de sus dos hijas….o pensar en que de la nada seguro un extraño nos atacara y nos matara. Lo único que espero es que termine mi turno y poder regresar a casa con mi familia….Oye ¿Qué ese….? Ese es….un niño"

Su compañero volteo a ver al frente junto a él, en efecto era eso un niño, al menos por la silueta. Acercándose más a la luz se pudo ver mejor, era un niño de 15 años con ropa de color negro y algunos detalles purpura, se podía ver un traje de cuerpo entero con cinturón y botas, con una gabardina con capucha negra muy grande abrigando su cuerpo. El físico del niño era simple pero bien definido, su capucha tapaba sus ojos, solo dejando ver la parte inferior de su rostro, nariz y boca, en el centro de su pecho se podía ver una gema romboide purpura….otra cosa más, eran unos extraños artefactos mecánicos flotando detrás y a los lados de él, su estructura demostraba que era metal pero en el centro había un brillo purpura.

El niño camino hasta llegar a 20 metros de los guardias y la entrada al instituto, hubo un largo silencio pues los dos guardias no sabían si darle un tiro o convencerlo para que les diga que hacía aquí, el que hablo primero antes fue quien tomo valor para iniciar la conversación.

-"H-Hola niño…. ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? Son las 6, es demasiado tarde para que estés fuera de casa…. ¿Estás perdido?" dijo él, por unos 2 minutos el niño no dijo nada.

-"Para nada….estoy en donde debo estar, esta es una de las instalaciones de investigación de Kunlunfang…. ¿verdad? He estado rastreándolas y destruyéndolas….los últimos días de este mes….creo que aún estamos en Abril ¿no?"

La forma tan casual….en que admitió ser quien estaba atacando las instalaciones era algo aterrador, especialmente al venir de un niño, el guardia que lo noto primero estaba apretando su rifle fuertemente y su dedo estaba cerca al gatillo. El niño vio esto pero….no le molesto, mucho menos parecía asustado. Para disuadir la situación poco y tal vez engañarlo para que se deje atrapar, el guardia que pregunto hablo nuevamente.

-"Ó-Ósea que tú….has estado atacando otras instalaciones…."

-"Así es….todo por culpa de las acciones de sus superiores….me pregunto ¿Cómo pueden dormir, con todas la atrocidades que hacen a inocentes? Muchos de ellos son niños, y sobre todo las mujeres y niñas, no bastando con que experimenten con ellas….también abusan sexualmente de ellas, sin un poco de vergüenza…."

-"Eso no nos incumbe niño, tampoco es algo que un niño de tu edad deba pregunta, mucho menos exigir respuestas….pero si quieres respuesta, puede entrar a preguntar por ti mismo…." Dijo el guardia con el dedo en el gatillo.

-"Tienes razón….eso haré…. **"Mind Break"** "

El chico levanto la mirada sorprendiendo a los dos, con su ojo derecho color violeta normal….y su extraño ojo izquierdo purpura con esclera negra, antes de poder hacer algo contra él, Add levanto su mano izquierda y chasqueo sus dedos índice y medio. De la nada un pequeño campo eléctrico se manifestó a nivel de las cabezas de los guardias, emitiendo ondas eléctricas alrededor, la fuerza de estas ondas primero paralizo a los dos, a medida que más hondas eléctricas se emitían, sentían que sus cerebros se recalentaban dentro de sus cráneos….hasta que estallaron en una lluvia de masa encefálica, sus cuerpos cayeron al piso 1 minuto después mientras Add caminaba tranquilo entrando a las instalaciones, ya había alterado el sistema de seguridad para que su presencia no fuera detectada….ni pudieran pedir ayuda o comunicar nada de lo que iba a pasar aquí.

Esta sería la instalación número….44 tal vez….que destruía, había estado muy ocupado rastreando miembros del Kunlunfang y sacándoles, literalmente, la información que quería. Después de tomar lo que necesitaba o los desintegraba, o les "rompía" la mente dejándolos peor que un vegetal, después procedió a atacar los laboratorios, destruyendo a los miembros dentro de las instalaciones y liberando a los prisioneros para enviarlos con sus familias vía portal dimensional….luego borraba las instalaciones de la faz de la tierra enviándola al vacio….dejando uno que otro miembro del Kunlunfang vivo dentro.

Ahora mismo estaba más interesado en este lugar, cuando escucho del secuestro de Maya Yotsuba, una de las dos gemelas de la familia de magos más poderosa de Los 10 Clanes. Realmente era un movimiento muy peligroso de parte de ellos, con lo mucho que Genzou Yotsuba quería a sus hijas, era más que probable que él en persona vendría a Dahan para destruirlo todo, y si su hija había sido violada y torturada con experimentos….uff no quería pensar que podría pasar. Antes de que eso pase, él la liberara y regresara con su familia, él único que disfrutara de destruir a estos bastardos….será él.

Dentro de las instalaciones de Kunlunfang. Era una pesadilla, para los miembros de Kunlunfang, todo por la aparición de un….monstruo con apariencia de niño. Empezó tan rápido que muchos de los soldados presentes a modo de seguridad murieron, aplastados como tortillas por una fuerza invisible, los que pudieron sacar las armas dispararon al niño sin pensarlo….pero las balas se volvían polvo antes de poder llegar a tocar su cuerpo, algunas se lanzaron a atacar con cuchillos o bastones eléctricos pero al acercarse más sentían su cuerpo….degradarse, ante la mirada de sus compañeros con armas de fuego parecían que estaban envejeciendo rápidamente, los que llegaban a 5 metros del "monstruo" se convirtieron en cenizas. El "Monstruo" atacaba usando corrientes eléctricas e incluso mostro ser capaz de crear un agujero negro, las soldados que estaban cerca eran succionados y aplastados hasta entrar al agujero, otras veces lanzaba esferas de color negro con bordes purpuras las cuales hacían pedazos todo lo que estaba en su camino.

Aún viendo que no lo podía lastimar seguían atacando, disparando, lanzando granadas, hasta llamaron magos propios para atacar pero los poderes del "Monstruo" eran muy superiores, incluso sacaron las Antinite para tratar de interferir en su magia…lo cual no tenia efecto en él. Eso solo dejaba en claro que este ser, estaba usando algo diferente y mucho más poderoso que la magia, no podían hacer nada y tampoco podían comunicarse con nadie fuera de las instalaciones….ni escapar de ahí.

Add uso su poder para encerrar el espacio alrededor de las instalaciones, si salían por la puerta se encontraban a dentro de vuelta, muchos seguían intentando matarlo….otros buscaron la salida fácil del suicidio, el "Niño Monstruo" seguía su masacre hasta llegar a las celdas donde estaban los prisioneros y uno que otro investigador tratando de sobrepasarse con las prisioneras.

 **Maya POV**

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla, encerrada en una celda, estando desnuda y atada a una mesa metálica fría. En la habitación habían personas, mayormente hombres, con batas de laboratorio. Pude ver varias jeringas con sustancia extrañas, así como también otros instrumentos de experimentación. Pero lo más horrible es tener que soportar como tanto los doctores como los guardias presentes tocaban mi cuerpo, acercándose poco a poco a mis senos y otras partes íntimas.

Yo solo podía cerrar los ojos y contener mis lagrimas, asustada y desesperada por que esto acabe. Todo esto fue una trampa, el dichoso programa de intercambio cultural fue organizado y aprovechado por el Kunlunfang, la atacaron durante la tarde después de terminar sus clases en Taipei, Kouichi trato de defenderla pero perdió un ojo al intentarlo. Ahora estaba a merced de estos desquiciados, aún si su padre decidiera atacar Dahan, estos bastardos ya la habrán violado y experimentado con ella.

¿Acaso solo podía resignarme a ser un conejillo de indias? ¿Acaso alguien podría salvarme? _'Debe haber alguien, por favor quien sea ¡Salvenme!'_

-"…. **Void Field** …."

-' _¿Q-Quién….es?'_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente por miedo, solo para que se ensanchen ante lo que pasaba frente a mí, los doctores y guardias estaban paralizados. Como la mesa estaba inclinada diagonalmente, pude ver un extraño circulo negro con bordes purpura debajo de todos ellos, parecía que ese campo estaba reteniéndolos de alguna forma. Por otro lado también pude ver a quien hablo antes, se trataba de un chico de 15 o 16 años o más, vestido de negro con purpura, traje de cuerpo completo, botas y una gran gabardina con capucha con detalles con forma de orejas de gato. Además habían unos 7 extraños artefactos flotando detrás de él extendiéndose a los lados.

Pude ver su rostro, su pelo cortó color blanco y tez pálida, de físico simple pero bien definido. Lo que me sorprendió fueron su ojos, su ojo derecho era color violeta pero el izquierdo era purpura con esclera negra, casi parecía un demonio. El chico chasqueo los dedos y entonces vi….como un mini agujero negro se tragaba a todos los presentes en su lugar, habiéndose deshecho de todos, el chico se acerco a mí.

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o asustada, una vez cerca a mi hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y mis ataduras fueron destruidas, no pude ver bien pero….parecía que la materia fue descompuesta de alguna forma. Pude sentir algo arropar mi desnudez, así como también a alguien cargando mi cuerpo sedado para experimentación. El chico me cubrió con su gabardina y me estaba cargando como a una novia, caminando fuera de la celda….en el pasillo habían otras personas, todos eran prisioneros como yo se notaba en su estado, muchos de 12 años al igual que yo pero también habían infantes no menores de 8 años.

-"Muy bien, ahora salgamos de aquí…."

No pude ver en qué momento activo alguna secuencia mágica, solo sé que un circulo negro de bordes purpura rodeo a todos los presentes, después de unos segundos estábamos fueran de las instalaciones, en lo que parecía un bosque. El chico miro a los demás y luego hablo, con voz seria y llena de autoridad.

-"¡Escúchenme! Los voy a transportar con sus familias o cualquier amigo de confianza que tengan. Si les preguntan cómo escaparon díganles que Add, el "Mad Paradox", ataco el laboratorio donde estaban cautivos. Díganles que no me busquen y que agradezcan que ustedes han vuelto a casa"

-"P-P-Pero, usted nos salvo….." dijo una pequeña de 10 años junto a su hermano de 12.

-"Porque era lo menos que debía hacer por ustedes, hice lo mismo en otras instalaciones del Kunlunfang, y pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta que no quede rastro de ellos. Por eso no deben decir nada más que lo que les dije, de lo contrario podrían volver a ponerse en peligro, ustedes y sus familias…. ¿Está bien, pequeña?" dijo con una sonrisa a la niña, y esta asintió algo triste.

-"Muy bien, abriré un portal para transportarlos, solo deben pensar en sus familias u otra persona con quien quieran reunirse, yo lo rastreare y aparecerán en el lugar donde él se encuentre…."

A pesar que aún me cargaba en brazos, abrió una….grieta dimensional. Esto es….increíble, no existe magia capaz de hacer eso, control sobre el espacio era algo nunca antes visto. Este chico era un mago único, entendía porque no quería que nadie supiera de él.

El misterioso chico conocido ahora como Add, me levanto y me dejo….apoyada en esos artefactos voladores suyos, estos se acomodaron en mi espalda y cintura a modo de asiento, pude sentir unas leves descargas en todo mi cuerpo. Parecía que….trataba de volver a estimular mis músculos adormecidos por los sedantes, mientras esto pasaba, la grieta dimensional estaba lista para usar y los demás magos capturados esperaban para poder irse a casa con sus familias, yo solo observe como uno a uno iban entrando al portal.

Tomo un buen tiempo hasta que ella finalmente pudo volver a sentir sus piernas y poder ponerse de pie, al parecer Add vio esto pero no hizo regresar sus artefactos, que considerado de su parte. Viéndolo más detenidamente….no pude evitar admirarlo más detenidamente, aparte de su ropa negra pudo ver la gema purpura en medio de su pecho, por alguna razón no podía sentir nada de él ni de su magia, no podía sentir Psiones o Eidos. Eso solo significaba que sus habilidades….no eran mágicas, pero entonces que es lo que estoy viendo ¿Qué eres en verdad….Add?

El chico tenía una mirada analítica pero triste, si tuviera que opinar tal vez él conoce lo que es estar atrapado y sin salida, aún así me intrigaba más el estado de su ojo izquierdo ¿Cuál podría ser la razón? Antes de regresar a casa, me gustaría….poder conocerlo mejor, seguro que mi padre podría considerarlo un buen candidato a esposo para mi hermana Miya. Para mi….la verdad yo aún amo a Kouchi pero….no creo que papá aún considere la relación después de fallar al protegerme, seguro estará culpando a la familia Saegusa de mi secuestro, así que solo me queda esperar un nuevo candidato. Por ahora….será mejor que me concentre en conocer mejor a Add.

 **Add POV**

Después de que el último paso por el portal, dirige mi atención a Maya, la cual no ha dejado de observarme….analizándome a mí y mis poderes. Claro que no me importaba eso, ni que ella estuviera desnuda bajo mi gabardina, soy hombre es cierto pero tengo buen autocontrol y paciencia, uno no se vuelve un genio si no domina bien esas dos cosas.

Mirando a la pequeña de 12 años, pude apreciar su muy bien desarrollado físico femenino, para su edad ya tenía un gran encanto. Su piel tersa rosácea pálida, ojos color purpura claro y pelo negro ondulado largo hasta la espalda inferior, sin duda era un perfecto ejemplar femenino humano.

-"Muy bien, es su turno señorita….." le dije.

-"Yo….quisiera primero contactar con mi familia ¿puedo quedarme con usted hasta que pueda llamarlos?"

-"Esta bien…Oh, parece que ya están aquí"

-"¿Quiénes?"

-"Patrullas del Kunlunfang, desde que empecé a destruir sus instalaciones, han empezado a organizar grupos armados para buscarme y capturarme….la mayoría están muertos, ahora al parecer son dos batallones de 30 soldados cada uno. Ya que te quedaras conmigo por ahora, al menos te conseguiré un teléfono para comunicarte y un mapa…."

Hice un ademán y un portal purpura apareció, de este salió un pequeño robot con forma de perro, con cuerpo purpura y detalles dorados en los hombros y el pecho. Este es uno de mis proyectos, para poder recordar a Eve comencé a crear unos Nasods propios para tener compañía, están diseñados para ser autosustentables y aptos para combate. Este fue el primero pero buenos sistemas de defensa como para protegerla, el pequeño perro Nasod se acerco a Maya, quien se puso de rodillas para verlo.

-"Dibs….quédate y protégela, tengo que deshacerme un poco de "basura". Quédate con él, volveré con el teléfono y el mapa, también necesito un poco de información"

Rápidamente me transporte al lugar donde pude sentir las dos patrullas reunidas, llegando a un pequeño claro, pudo ver a los soldados del Kunlunfang, al parecer pensaban entrar a revisar el bosque. No creo que me hayan podido detectar, pero después de que destruí las instalaciones donde estaba Maya y los otros niños, seguro estas patrullas salieron y se confundieron de encontrar la base….o algún rastro de ella, me asegure de eliminar el laboratorio hasta los cimientos. Por otro lado encontré una información muy….alarmante en la base de datos de esa instalación, y quiero confirmarla, si resulta ser cierto tendré que apresurarme y asaltar las instalaciones restantes de lo contrario algo peor que yo….encontrara un camino a este mundo.

 **Narración normal**

Al grupo de soldados estaban reunidos a la entrada de un bosque, habían salido de la base para hacer unas rondas alrededor, una nueva rutina desde que empezaron a haber constantes ataques a otros laboratorios en la región. Ya se habían perdido 19 instalaciones, y se quería proteger las restantes de quien sea que las atacaba, además de capturarlo para análisis y experimentación. Después de explorar esta regresándose a la base….solo para encontrar un terreno baldío donde antes estaba la base, no había rastro alguno del edificio o de la gente que estaba dentro.

El líder ordeno que se hiciera una búsqueda en las cercanías esperando atrapar al responsable, así que ahora tocaba entrar a este bosque, para eso 30 soldados entrarían a explorar y la otra mitad estaría vigilando el equipo en caso el atacante piense intentar robar un comunicador. Los exploradores entraron al bosque con sus rifles listos, observando sus alrededores, había un silencio algo incomodo aún con el sonido del viento y uno que otro animal, estaba tranquilo….hasta que unas esferas negras impactaron con 10 soldados, haciéndolos cenizas.

Los 20 restantes apuntaron hacia la dirección de donde vino, 2 soldados fueron inmediatamente cortados a la mitad y ambas mitades se desintegraron….volviéndose polvo, los 18 vieron al perpetrador. Por su altura se trataba de un niño de 15-16 años, pelo blanco corto y piel blanca pálida, vestido con una gran gabardina manga larga negra con un leve tono purpura y detalles en los bordes del mismo color, un traje negro tanto arriba como abajo en los pantalones y unos guantes y botas del mismo color. En cada una de sus muñecas habían tres extraños artefactos flotantes que estaban generando unas extrañas hojas de energía purpura acabando en punta triangular.

Antes de poder abrir fuego, el chico desactivo sus espadas y extendió la mano derecha al frente, los 6 artefactos formaron un círculo y comenzaron a concentrar energía, formándose un anillo de energía eléctrica.

- **"Particle Accelerator"**

Un torrente de energía eléctrica concentrada salió disparada contra ellos, de los 18 solo 6 escaparon del ataque, los demás fueron desintegrados por el rayo de partículas supercargada. El líder saco su radio para comunicarse con los demás pero había una extraña estática alrededor causada por el ataque, los otros 5 abrieron fuego rápidamente pero las balas solo se convertían en polvo sin siquiera llegar ni a 7 metros del niño. Para su gran terror el niño volvió a levantar su mano derecha en dirección a los 6, el líder les ordeno retirarse y dispersarse, después de uno minutos el chico lanzo su ataque.

- **"Void Breaker"**

Una esfera oscura de tamaño mediano salió volando en dirección al líder, sin embargo eso no fue todo, de alguna forma la esfera ejerció una fuerza de atracción a su alrededor….jalando a los 5 soldados que huían. La fuerza de atracción junto a los 6 y al impactar con el líder exploto, liberando un campo de energía eléctrica, los 5 soldados se desintegraron y del líder solo quedo su mano, como única prueba de que alguna vez existió.

En el punto de reunión, el otro líder de patrulla estaba junto a los demás soldados, revisando la radio se preocupo por la estática en el canal, así que ordeno a sus hombres que preparan sus armas. Entonces uno de los que vigilaban llamo al líder, cuando se reunió con el que dio la alarma. Llegando junto a los que avistaron algo, viéndoles el rostro parecían confundidos, mirando al frente pudo entender porque ¿Qué hacia un niño en este bosque?

El niño estaba caminando hacia ellos, luego empezó a flotar y 7 extraños objetos aparecieron detrás de él, esto alarmo a los soldados y apuntaron sus armas pero no dispararon esperando las órdenes de su superior.

-"Niño, baja tus…. ¿armas? y entrégate, tenemos preguntas que necesitamos que respondas…."

-"Yo no te voy a responder nada, pero si quieres salir de aquí con vida junto a tus hombres….necesito que me des tres cosas: un mapa, un teléfono, y por último….información ¿Qué decides soldado?"

-"….Disparen"

Todos los soldados se formaron y dispararon sin detenerse, pero paso lo mismo, ninguna bala logro tocar al niño. Entonces el sacudió la cabeza levantando su mano izquierda, apunto hacia ellos.

- **"Neutron Bomb"**

Una esfera de electricidad color purpura claro, cargado de neutrones, comenzó a generarse detrás de la fila de soldados disparando, generando una gran fuerza de atracción. Muchos soldados fueron succionados y fueron sometidos a grandes descargas eléctricas sobrecargando sus nervios, después de cargarse lo suficiente la esfera exploto, la fuerza de la explosión destruyo el cuerpo de los soldados dentro de la esfera y los demás que se sostenían de las rocas y usaban cualquier cosa para evitar ser succionados, salieron despedidos y recibieron un fuerte descarga eléctrica. De los 30, 15 fueron destruidos, y de los restantes la mayoría estaban paralizados o con los nervios de sus brazos fritos junto a un poco de piel.

El líder estaba arrastrándose a uno de los camiones blindados para tratar de pedir ayuda, pudo escuchar el quejido de dolor de sus hombres, tenía que apurarse y llamar a las instalaciones más cercanas para avisar de esto, llegando a la parte trasera logro apoyarse en el parachoques para levantarse. Levantando el rostro para buscar adentro, encontró al mismo niño responsable de toda esta masacre, sentado casualmente mientras buscaba dentro del vehículo las cosas que pidió.

Sacando un teléfono y un mapa, y algo mas, se dirigió hacia el líder al cual le dio un patada en el mentón dejándolo inconsciente, bajando del vehículo miro al sujeto, luego observo a los soldados que aún seguían vivos pese a sus heridas. Con un chasquido de su mano izquierda creo mini agujeros negros que los succionaron y aplastaron su cuerpo haciéndolos desaparecer de sin dejar rastro, luego se concentro en el líder al cual hizo levitar con sus dinamos.

-"Voy llevarte conmigo, tengo preguntas y más te vale que tú tengas las respuestas que busco…."

Un portal se abrió y el líder desapareció dentro de este, con todo listo, partió en la dirección del lugar donde dejo a Maya.

 **Maya POV**

Era muy aburrido esperar a que su salvador regresara, pero la pequeña compañía del perro robot llamado Dibs era muy agradable, además de educativa. Analizándolo bien pudo ver que además de esa esfera de cristal purpura que tiene en vez de ojos, el metal del que estaba hecho su cuerpo era de una aleación más resistente que cualquiera de las existentes en el mundo actualmente, parecía tener un núcleo de energía autosustentable y podía manipular corrientes eléctricas a voluntad, pero….era lo mismo que con Add, no usaba manipulación de Psiones o Eidos.

Esto confirmaba sus sospechas de que el joven de pelo blanco no era un mago, o al menos sus poderes no tenían nada que ver con magia moderna o antigua, era algo diferente y al parecer muy poderoso.

- _'Seguro podría ser algo bueno adoptarlo en la familia, él es….atractivo, más incluso que Kouchi-kun, y estoy seguro que mi hermana podría encontrarlo atractivo también'_

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Add volvió, curiosamente ya tenía otra gabardina puesta, tenía el celular y el mapa, también tenía una manta polar la cual me la dio. La verdad esperaba poder quedarme con su gabardina, era muy cálida y quisiera quedarme con ella como recuerdo de él, en caso de que….simplemente me deje en la casa y se vaya para nunca volverlo a ver.

-"Aquí está el teléfono, también una manta para que…."

Creo que entendió que no quería devolverle su gabardina con solo verme a los ojos, además él ya tenía otra.

-"Okay….también está el mapa, además conseguí atrapar a uno de los líderes de las patrullas, estoy interrogándolo en mi…."dimensión personal" si así lo puedo llamar. Traje comida así que comamos, y luego llamas a tu familia"

Comimos alrededor de una fogata que él hizo, después de talar y cortar el tronco de un árbol, con unas extrañas espadas purpuras que manifestó desde sus muñecas con esas artefactos. Estábamos en silencio y la verdad no me gustaba, quería saber más de él, no pierdo nada con preguntándole y debo aprovecharlo antes de que….desaparezca.

-"Disculpa….Oni-san, digo Add. Quisiera saber más de usted"

-"Aún puedes hablar…."

-"¿Por qué no podría?"

-"Después de esa experiencia, muchas personas….tendrían desarrollar fobias, que pueden tardar mucho en tratarse….me alegra ver que aún puedes dar tan linda sonrisa niña"

Ese comentario me hizo ruborizar, cada palabra era honesta, y pese a su ojo negro, realmente era alguien muy amable. Él ya de por si es único por sus extraños poderes, pero también es único como hombre, tengo que saber más de él y tal vez convencerlo de unirse a la familia.

-"Muy bien ¿Qué quieres saber niña?"

-"Bueno, si es posible, quisiera saber ¿Qué clase de mago eres?"

-"No soy mago….antes de ser lo que soy ahora, solo era un humano buscaba el conocimiento para viajar en el tiempo….a los días en los que era feliz junto a mi madre, antes de que la guerra llegara a mi hogar y lo perdiera todo….logre hacerlo, pero no era lo que creí que seria. Me hundí en la locura una y otra vez, con cada viaje en el tiempo que hacía para poder volver con mi madre, pero siempre encontraba a otra versión de mí ya viviendo en ese tiempo….era una paradoja interminable de tristeza y locura para mí…."

-"Realmente era imposible"

-"Si, estaba obsesionado con algo imposible….mis amigos….me dijeron todo el tiempo, que buscara la felicidad en el presente y el futuro de mi vida, pero estaba muy obsesionado con el pasado para entender que tenían razón…las cosas empeoraron cuando adquirí una enfermedad por mis constantes viajes espacio temporales"

-"¿Estás enfermo?"

-"Ya no, pero aún me queden secuelas de lo que esa enfermedad le hizo a mi cuerpo, has visto mi ojo negro ¿no?"

Yo solo asentí, luego vio que el removió la gabardina de su hombro izquierdo, y realmente….no sabía que decir. En su hombro había un….espacio en blanco, no era como si, su ropa y todo su hombro….estuviera rompiéndose en fragmentos purpura romboides, casi como vidrio roto. Quise tocarlo por un momento pero al parecer Add temía que algo me pasara, antes de poder tocarlo se puso la gabardina de nuevo, dejo de verme y luego se centro en el fuego de la fogata y volvió a hablar.

-"….después de años de viajar por el tiempo sin éxito, decide visitar líneas de tiempo de mi existencia, todos con un Add propio que se desarrollo de acuerdo a su línea de tiempo. Uno de ellos fue el que descubrió el fallo del viaje del tiempo, que el error estaba en mi obsesión y por eso jamás podría lograr….finalmente acepte el error de mis acciones, pero mi enfermedad ya había avanzado mucho….mi existencia fue cortada de mi línea temporal la primera vez que hice el viaje en el tiempo, y poco a poco me iría fragmentando hasta desaparecer. Así que realice un último experimento para volver a restaurar mi existencia en el tiempo….felizmente tuvo éxito, y aún mejor de lo que pensé, ahora….soy una existencia que puede vivir fuera o dentro del espacio-tiempo. Soy un "Enigma", desarrollando poderes paranormales para manipular el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad, incluso puedo romper la fábrica de la realidad, poder suficiente para destruir el universo…."

-"Eso es….interesante, eres más único de lo que pensaba antes"

-"Jajaja….que lindo de tu parte, y bien vas a llamar a tu casa"

Como ya habíamos terminado de comer, tomé el teléfono y marque el número. Seguro Otou-sama estará tan enojado que los criados estarán aterrados, Okaa-sama y Oba-sama estarán muy deprimidas en mamá, y Aneue….segura estará culpando a Kouichi y la familia Saegusa de mi secuestro.

 **Mansión Yotsuba, cuarto de Miya.**

En una casa de estilo europea mezclado con japonés, en un cuarto se encuentra una mujer de 13 años, de piel pálida al igual que Maya, a diferencia de ella tiene el pelo negro largo hasta la espalda superior y ojos rojos. con una camisa manga larga blanca y un pantalón de seda negro ceñido a su cuerpo al igual que su camisa, con zapatos negros de tacón alto. La mujer estaba tratando de descansar….pero estaba demasiado preocupada con la situación actual, el secuestro de su hermana menor.

Miya Yotsuba estaba preocupada por su hermana Maya, después de haber decidido asistir a esa idea de intercambio de Taipei, junto a ese inútil de Kouichi Saegusa. Unas horas después llego la noticia del secuestro de de Maya, y el susodicho novio habiendo perdido un ojo tratando de salvarla, rápidamente se reunió con su familia….negándose en apoyar para poder buscarla.

Su padre estaba tratando de organizar un asalto a Dahan, esperando no llegar muy tarde, sin embargo un ataque a gran escala será riesgoso, muchos magos terminarían muriendo….posiblemente incluso su padre. Ya que no podía dormir se levanto de su cama y procedió a salir de su cuarto para ir al de su madre para hacerle compañía, en estos momentos ella lo necesitaba más que nadie.

Caminando por el pasillo de la mansión, su teléfono empezó a sonar, molestándose de tener tal distracción.

 **Miya POV**

- _'Espero no sea una pérdida de tiempo….ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que está pasando, además de molestarme con ese inútil Saegusa'_ "Aló"

-"[Aló ¿Aneue? Soy yo, tu hermana favorita o más bien tu única hermana]"

Bien esto….es inesperado, mi hermana me está llamando al teléfono, y yo sigo pensando en tonterías. Será mejor que vaya rápido y de las buenas noticias a Okaa-sama y Oba-sama, seguro después le dirán a Otou-sama.

-"¡¿Maya?! ¿Eres tú?...¡¿Estás a salvo?! ¡¿En donde estás?!"

-"[Estoy bien Aneue, tanto yo como los demás magos secuestrados conmigo fuimos liberados por un….ser muy especial, realmente te sorprenderá cuando lo conozcas]"

-"¿A qué te refieres con "Ser especial"?"

-"[Bueno es que….él es un "Enigma", puede manipular el Espacio y el Tiempo a voluntad, y no lo hace usando magia. El tiene poderes paranormales, la verdad es muy larga la historia de todo eso, te lo contaré cuando llegue a casa….]"

-"Está bien….por ahora al menos le avisare a nuestra madre, no vayas a colgar" seguro esto aliviara un poco la tensión en la casa, y calmara a Okaa-sama.

Llegando al cuarto llame a la puerta, recibiendo la respuesta para entrar abrí la puerta, en la gran cama de la habitación estaba mi madre Yazuyo Abe. Una mujer de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos purpura claro, su belleza aún perdura pese a al asedio del tiempo, y sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas que lloro al enterarse del secuestro de Maya. Su salud también estaba deteriorándose, después de haber sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad incurable, no importaba cuantos doctores o recursos gastáramos….ninguno sabia que causaba la enfermedad ni cómo tratarla.

A su lado estaba mi tía Yume Yotsuba, hermana menor de mi padre, ella y mi madre han sido mejores amigas y ha estado reconfortando a mi madre desde que se supo de lo de Maya. Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos, que también conserva su belleza, y una segunda madre tanto para mí como para Maya.

-"Miya-chan, es bueno verte hija ¿hay algo que necesites?"

-"Si Oba-sama, es algo que….nos calmara a todos, esperadas buenas noticias"

Puse el teléfono en altavoz y lo puse en la cama.

-"[¿Okaa-sama? ¿Okaa-sama? Discúlpame que no me contactara más antes, felizmente todo está bien, estoy a salvo y pronto estaré de vuelta en casa]"

Por supuesto, Okaa-sama jadeo de la sorpresa y Oba-sama casi cae al piso de la sorpresa, felizmente no se cayó además empezó a llamar por su comunicador a Otou-sama.

-"¿M-Maya?" pregunto Okaa-sama.

-"[Si Okaa-sama, soy yo tu otra hija favorita, pero más divertida. Espero que estés bien, no has tenido problemas con las medicinas ¿verdad?]"

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que….?"

-"[Estoy bien Okaa-sama, fui salvada por alguien muy especial, al parecer ha estado atacando los laboratorios del Kunlunfang y liberando a otros magos capturados como yo. Estaba pensando en que sería una buena adición a la familia, seguro a Aneue lo encontrara muy atractivo]"

-"¡M-M-MAYA!"

-"[…. ¿Disculpa?]" pude oír una voz masculina.

-"[¿Eh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?]"

Ahora sé que me las pagas Maya, esto no podría ser peor. Justo entonces Otou-sama entro por la puerta del cuarto, unas gotas de sudor habían en su frente, se nota que no desperdicio un solo segundo y rápidamente vino en cuanto Oba-sama lo llamo. Teniendo una apariencia de 40 años con pelo negro corto y ojos rojos, como el líder del clan Yotsuba, fue quien más estaba preocupado y enojado al escuchar que mi hermana fue secuestrada.

Acercándose a nosotras, puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa, él se preocupo tanto por Maya como por Okaa-sama. Era muy bueno ver esto, _'Me pregunto si tanto Maya como yo encontraremos a alguien igual a Otou-sama….con quien pasar nuestra vida felices'_

-"¿Estás a salvo Maya?"

-"[Si Otou-sama, es bueno escuchar tu voz….calmada. No creo que Okaa-sama este bien después de recibir las noticias de mi secuestro ¿verdad?]"

-"Eso puede ser cierto, pero ella también quería estar al tanto de tu situación. Tu secuestro realmente fue un gran acontecimiento que preocupo a todo el clan"

-' _Eso es ponerlo levemente, Otou-sama'_ pensé para mi misma.

-"[Me asegurare de disculparme con los sirvientes, seguro estuvieron muy asustados]"

- _'Es cierto, fueron 48 horas en los que ninguno de ellos se atrevían a cruzarse con Otou-sama'_

-"¿Fuiste rescatada?"

-"[Así es Otou-sama, con la compañía que tengo no correré ningún peligro. Por cierto Otou-sama ¿Japón tiene algún mago capaz de hacer teletransportación instantánea, o ejercer control sobre el Espacio-Tiempo?]"

-"N-No claro que no ¿Por qué preguntas?"

-"[Porque la persona que me salvo puede hacer eso y más, control en Espacio-Tiempo, incluso puede crear agujeros negros en miniatura. Además y lo mejor es….que ni siquiera usa magia para hacerlo, él desarrollo poderes paranormales y unas maquinas especiales que le permiten volar y muchas cosas más. Hablando de él, Add-kun ¿crees que se pueda adaptar tus maquinas para uso de los magos?]

-"[Tal vez sí, pero prefiero no hacerlo, es algo mío después del todo. Por otro lado, creo que es hora de llevarte a casa, se nota que te quieren de vuelta si se están tomando la molestia de rastrear la llamada]"

Pude ver claramente como Otou-sama entrecerró sus ojos, creo que este tal….Add, está demostrando ser muy precavido para gusto de mi padre.

-"[Cuelga de una vez Maya]"

-"[¿Pero no sería mejor que mantenga la llamada para que nos encuentren?]"

-"[No es necesario, yo ya los encontré a ellos y….] ya estamos en tu casa"

 **Narración Normal**

Para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes en el cuarto, un extraño fenómeno ocurrió. Primero Maya apareció, a través de un portal purpura con forma de grieta, apareció cayendo suavemente en el regazo de su madre Yazuyo, estando tan feliz de verla la madre abrazo a su hija fuertemente, seguida de Miya y Yume, las tres mujeres lloraban de alegría de tenerla de vuelta. Genzou Yotsuba estaba falto de palabras, no solo por la forma en que su hija apareció en su cuarto, sino por el hecho de que no pude ver algún movimiento o manifestación de Psiones o Eidos alrededor. Alguien o algo transporto a Maya, sin usar magia, acaso ¿fue ese tal Add?

-"Estoy en casa….esperen ¿Add-kun?"

-"Estoy aquí….?

Todos miraron al frente, encontrando a un niño de 15 o 16 años parado cerca al parte final de la cama, la gran capucha de su gabardina negra tapaba bien su rostro, apenas mostrando su boca y su nariz. Además de ver esos 7 extraños objetos romboides flotando a su espalda, tenía una mano apoyada en su mentón pensativamente. Volteando a ver a Maya, pudieron ver al extraño robot con forma de perro pequeño que ella abrazaba, era una maquina muy interesante. Sin embargo la atención de Genzou estaba más en el chico, él también se percato de lo extraño que se sentía su presencia.

-"Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo Maya…" dijo Yazuyo abrazando a su hija.

-"También me alegra estar en casa Okaa-sama, todos estamos juntos de nuevo. Gracias Add-kun, por traerme a casa con mi familia"

-"Claro no hay problema, creo que es hora de irme….hay un asunto que tengo que resolver en la ciudad de Guangzhou"

Este declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes ¿en verdad pensaba atacar la capital de Dahan él solo? Antes de poder preguntarle, Add chasqueo su dedos y abrió un portal en el techo, de este cayo el soldado líder de patrulla que había capturado, el cual estaba terriblemente herido pero no lo suficiente como para morir. Con otro chasquido de dedos, Add hizo aparecer una extraña energía que apreso las manos y piernas del soldado y lo suspendió en el aire, el se acerco caminando al soldado quien poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento, intentando forcejear para liberarse.

-" 'No te molestes….no vas a escapar, y aún si lo lograras estarás muerto antes de que pongas un pie en el suelo. Ahora la única razón por la que mantuve con vida es para obtener información, puede ser de dos formas: o me lo dices tú, o te la saco del cerebro directamente y mueres. Aunque de todas maneras vas a morir claro' "

(¡Ojo! Add tiene conocimiento de todo tipo de lenguaje, ahora que está hablando con el soldado está hablando en Mandarín, le puse comillas por si acaso)

-" '¡Bastardo , yo no pienso decirte nada!' "

-" 'De una u otra forma lo harás, solo quiero saber la ubicación….del Crisol, encontré el registro de tus archivos en tu vehículo antes, pero la ubicación estaba desactualizada. Dime en donde se encunetra…' "

-" '¡Ja! ¿y para que lo quieres saber? Seguro buscas dominar el poder de esa reliquia sagarada….' "

-" 'La verdad, es que la quiero devolver al hoyo infernal del que salió, si esa cosa es activada hordas de demonios invadirán el mundo. Masacraran y destruirán todo a su paso sin misericordia, así que por eso tengo que encontrar el Crisol y expulsarlo de este mundo, así que dime donde esta….o condenaras a tu país a ser destruido' "

El soldado comenzó a dudar un poco, pero la verdad es que él también estaba preocupado de lo que esa "cosa" podría llegar a hacer una vez activada, cuando él y sus hombres fueron encargados en el transporte de esa reliquia….comenzaron a oír voces de la nada, muchos enloquecieron y fueron asesinados por los científicos que los acompañaban que les dijeron que el artefacto tenia efectos adversos en personas que se acercaban mucho, y por eso buscaban analizarlo en el laboratorio más cerca a la capital de Dahan. Antes de poder decir algo, Dibs el perro robot hizo un sonido de alarma de repente, Add volteo a ver a su compañero Nasod y lo llamo para que le informara, al parecer su escáner de energía detecto algo.

Cuando Add volteo a ver a Dibs, los demás presentes, aparte de Maya, pudieron ver perfectamente sus dos ojos. El derecho normal de color violeta….y el izquierdo de color purpura con esclera negras, esta característica asusto a Yazuyo, Yume y Miya un poco, a Genzou le pareció extraño.

-"Dime que encontraste Dibs"

El perro Nasod comenzó a emitir sonidos indiscernibles similares a lenguaje binario, ninguno de los Yotsuba entendía nada, pero el ceño fruncido de Add decía que no se trataba de algo bueno.

-"¿Dónde encontraste estas lecturas de Energía Argent?"

Bids hablo con sus sonidos otra vez.

-"Así que si estaba en Guangzhou…." Mirando alrededor Add encontró lo que buscaba, una televisión.

-"Disculpen, el televisor puede captar noticieros de otros países ¿verdad?"

-"Si así es" respondió Genzou

Con la confirmación de Genzou, Add encendio el televisor y empezó a buscar un noticiero sobre la capital de Dahan, ya encontrado uno procedió a subir el volumen. Justo estaba pasando un reportaje frente a un laboratorio, uno muy alarmante.

-"¡Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde la ciudad de Guangzhou, capital de Dahan¡ Cerca a un complejo de investigación privado. Donde se ha acordonado el área, las autoridades han recibidos múltiples quejas de gritos y extraños sonidos provenientes del lugar, hace unos 5 minutos un escuadrón entro a las instalaciones….pero no han vuelto a salir y se ha perdido contacto con ellos. Ahora mismo están pidiendo más apoyo para entrar y asegurar las instalaci-"

 **¡BBBOOOOOMMMM!**

Antes de poder terminar, las puertas principales fueron destruidas por una explosión, los efectivos de policía y los reporteros se pusieron a cubierto. Poco a poco el humo se disipo, dejando ver al ser responsable de la explosión, y empezando la pesadilla que se viviría el 2062.

Se pude ver una figura humanoide, y por sus ropas se trataba de un soldado por sus ropas inferiores como zapatos y pantalones, pero cuando se reveló la parte superior….todos los presentes y espectadores de los noticieros miraron con mucho miedo y preocupación. Si es que alguna vez se trataba de un humano, ahora solo parecía una bestia humanoide con la cabeza y cara desfigurada dejando ver una boca sin labios mostrando dientes casi puntiagudos, y sus brazos estaban sobre crecidos rompiendo sus mangas y la piel de estos parecía unirse al arma que portaba la cual parecía un cañón, la criatura no parecí poder hablar y solo emitía unos extraños gruñidos. Tal vez lo peor no fue su apariencia, sino que….habían como 20 de ellos, los cuales empezaron a disparar rápidamente a los policías, los que estaban más cerca de esas bestias sufrieron lo peor, pues los monstruos los mataron a golpes….o desmembrándolos a mano limpia.

 **(Nota: estoy metiendo elementos de Doom 2016, por ejemplo aquí aparecen los soldados poseídos del juego pero con la ropa de los soldados del Kunlunfang, solo para que Add tenga una buena batalla y justificar la destrucción del instituto Kunlunfang, y para salvar algo de Dahan antes de que se anexe a la Gran Unión Asiatica)**

Era una escena terrible de ver para todos, muchos de los policías gritaban desesperados por escapar y solo unos pocos comenzaron a devolver el fuego. La potencia de fuego de los monstruos y el hecho que parecían insensibles a recibir los disparos en el cuerpo, estaba empeorando la situación….la cual empeoro cuando otra abominación hizo su aparición, y este especialmente aumento aún más el miedo de todos.

La nueva criatura era grande (2.70 m) además de perturbante, parecía un cadáver sobre desarrollado el cual fue unido con piezas de metal en las articulaciones, aún se podía ver los huesos a medio cubrir por tejido muscular y piel. En la parte del abdomen y cintura se podía ver bien el hueso de la cadera y los intestinos envuelto en una pelota a la vista, la parte del pecho estaba cubierta con un peto de metal a modo de mochila en la parte de atrás el cual portaba cañones pequeños en los hombros del peto metálico. Sus brazos presentaban musculo y piel en los hombros y brazos, los antebrazos y manos apenas presentaban piel pero dejaba ver huesos.

 **(Nota: este viene a ser el Revenant)**

La abominación soltó un chirrido a modo de rugido por su boca de su cabeza la cual parecía más una calavera con piel delgada pegada a esta y unos ojos blancos sin pupila, luego comenzó a disparar de sus cañones causando más destrucción alrededor, siendo tan alto era capaz pisar a cualquiera que se pasaba frente a él, en el peor de los casos los agarraba de los brazos y piernas y jalaba hasta arrancárselos. Era obvio que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, eran más o menos 18 de estos cadáveres andantes.

-"¡Oh Dios! ¡Es una masacre, las fuerzas de defensa no pueden contenerlos y- ¡Oh no! ¡Aléjate de mí fenómeno! ¡AAHHH! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Fue las últimas palabras que dijo la reportera, antes de que uno de los cadáveres gigantes la atrapara, afortunadamente se corto la señal de transmisión antes de que se pueda ver que le hizo el monstruo.

En la mansión Yotsuba, en el cuarto de Yazuyo, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y asustados de lo que vieron en las noticias. Las dos hermanas estaban seguras de que tendrían pesadillas con esas horribles criaturas y las cosas que le hicieron a los pobres a los que atraparon, Yazuyo y Yume no eran católicas mucho menos creyentes en Dios, sin embargo no dudaron hacer la señal de la cruz ante lo que vieron. Genzou estaba con expresión seria ante la situación, si una vez pensó en ir a destruir todo Dahan, ahora solo sentía lastima de la pobre ciudad….asediadas por esas "cosas".

Solo Add tenía una expresión calmada pero a la vez de decepción, este era el último de los posibles escenarios, al parecer abrieron un portal al infierno antes de lo que él esperaba. Ahora no había otra opción más que….destruir toda la ciudad, hasta encontrar en donde estaba la puerta infernal, además de asegurarse que ningún demonio escape de la ciudad. Volteo a su lado derecho para ver el rostro de incredulidad y vergüenza, el pobre diablo había visto como sus hermanos eran masacrados por esa bestias, sin duda todo era culpa de los científicos y sus pruebas en esa maldita cosa.

-"Bueno….parece que el Kunlunfang logro….abrir un portal al infierno con el Crisol, ya no se puede salvar nada de Guangzhou, salvo por los ciudadanos que aún queden con vida en la ciudad" dijo Add.

-"¿Puerta….al infierno?" pregunto escéptico Genzou.

-"Sí, la reliquia que buscaba, el Crisol. Es una llave a una dimensión infernal, ya lo vi antes en otra dimensión donde los humanos trataron de desarrollar una colonia en Marte, encontraron unas ruinas donde estaba la reliquia. Así descubrieron que el Infierno es real y la entrada estaba en ese planeta, por su puesto en vez de cerrar el portal decidieron extraer el poder infinito de esa dimensión….lamentablemente hasta la energía tenia mente propia, uno de los científicos de la colonia fue tentada por los demonios y esta les ayudo a pasar por el portal para empezar su invasión"

-"¿En serio es posible ir a vivir a Marte?" pregunto curiosa Maya.

-"Seguro que con sus avances en magia podrían ir ustedes también a poblar el planeta, pero ese no es el punto. Si ya salieron tantos el portal debe ser grande, tengo dos opciones: puedo entrar y buscar el portal y cerrarlo para evitar que los demonios escapen fuera de la ciudad, o puede destruir toda la ciudad junto al portal y espero también se destruya la reliquia. Así que por ahora iré con la primera opción, espero encontrar el Crisol y enviarlo de vuelta al agujero infernal del que salió"

-"¡Add-kun! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!" protesto Maya rápidamente.

-"Para mí no, además hay cosas peores que esas cosas que han visto"

-"Hay algo….peor" dijo temerosa Miya.

-"Si mucho mucho peor, por eso debo apurarme. Hasta ahora no ha aparecido un Archidemonio, pero es probable que ya aparecieron Almas Perdidas, y eso es más peligroso aún"

-"¿Archidemonio….Almas Perdidas?" preguntaba Genzou.

-"Si los Archidemonio son los más poderosos de todos ellos, a diferencia de los demás estos son más inteligentes, si aparece comenzara a dirigir a los demonios menores y personas poseídas por demonios. Las Almas Perdidas son demonios también, los más débiles de todos, pero lo que los hace peligrosos es que pueden poseer cualquier entidad. Usualmente tienen la forma de una cabeza de demonio flotante en llamas, atacan lanzándose como "Kamikazes" contra sus enemigos, al impactar buscan poseerlos, si no pueden explotan quemando al enemigo"

La explicación preocupo mucho a Genzou y asusto mucho a las mujeres presentes.

-"Entonces….pued-"

-"Sí, pueden poseer incluso magos. Será mejor que me vaya, espero llegar a tiempo para ayudar a los supervivientes…."

Add volteo a ver a su prisionero, caminando hacia él lo miro a los ojos y hablo unas últimas palabras.

-"Espero que estés orgulloso, el grupo para el que trabajas abrió una puerta al infierno, y ahora tu país está siendo arrasada por demonios. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que si no te mato yo o los demonios, lo hará tu país cuando les diga de quien fue la culpa"

El soldado bajo la mirada en vergüenza, desapareciendo en un portal purpura, luego Add volteo a ver a la familia Yotsuba, haciendo una reverencia de despedida...abrió una grieta dimensional, parecía que la realidad a su alrededor se rompió como si de un vidrio se trataba. Add entro en el portal y la dimensión rota se reformo a su forma normal, tal cosa realmente sorprendió a todos, Maya por otro lado estaba preocupada y triste de ver partir al chico que la salvo, esperando que tenga éxito deteniendo a los demonios.

 **Guangzhou, capital de Dahan**

La situación en la ciudad era terrible, el primer ataque y la aparición de los demonios tomaron por sorpresa a los militares y la policía, se desplego a los magos para pelear….pero pronto decidieron retirarlos, cuando esas extrañas cabezas de demonios flotantes aparecieron. Comenzando a atacar tanto soldados como magos, presenciaron como esas cosas caían contra sus víctimas, la mayoría de estas morían calcinadas por la explosión del impacto….estos eran los más afortunados, otros era poseídos y transformados en demonios incluso los magos.

Con cada una de esas cosas atacando, perdían un mago o más soldados que se unían a ellos, los magos que lograban resistirse a la posesión morían calcinados o terminaban mal heridos. Las cosas se veían muy mal solo quedaban un número de 20 000 supervivientes civiles, entre adultos y niños, 10 900 eran soldados y magos aún capaces de combatir. En estos momentos estaban enfrentando otra horda de demonios, estaban acorralados y apenas estaban mermando sus números con sus armas. Entonces algo extraño paso, incluso los demonios lo sintieron, vieron como apareció en el cielo una ruptura espacial y un enorme círculo de energía blanco con bordes purpura, luego comenzó a caer a modo de lluvia unas esferas eléctricas de color purpura sobre lo demonios. Al impactar con ellos comenzaron a desintegrarlos e incluso a aplastarlos fuertemente contra el asfalto de las calles dejando solo manchas de sangre y vísceras, cayeron muchas de esas esferas y al último cayó una de mayor tamaño terminando con todos los demonios sobrantes.

Los magos, oficiales y militares suspiraron de alivio aunque también estaban confundidos por quien hizo ese ataque, tal vez eran de la Asociación de Magia que enviaron refuerzos, aunque aún estén en guerra necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para que esas cosas de escapen….en el peor de los casos los demás países lanzaran un bombardeo nuclear a la capital de Dahan.

Cuando la extraña fisura espacial desapareció, otra más pequeña apareció frente al grupo de supervivientes, apareciendo ante ellos un niño de 16 años, de pelo blanco y tez pálida. Vestido con un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo y una gran gabardina negra, 7 extraños objetos romboides color negro y purpura flotaban detrás de él. Lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos, el derecho era violeta pero el izquierdo era purpura con la esclera negra. El chico se acerco al grupo, el líder actual se acerco para poder hablar con él.

-"¿Tú fuiste quien nos ayudo con los demonios?"

-"Así es….estoy aquí para destruir el portal al infierno, que el Instituto Kunlunfang abrió estúpidamente….de hecho, tengo a alguien que podrá darles más detalles"

Add chasqueo sus dedos y abrió un portal dejando caer al líder de patrulla que tenia preso, los oficiales se acercaron y levantaron al sujeto para esposarlo e interrogarlo después.

-"Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar la reliquia infernal que abrió el portal dentro del laboratorio de donde salieron….los transportare fuera de la ciudad, también a cualquier otro superviviente que encuentre. Voy a rodear la ciudad con un campo de vacio para evitar que los demonios escapen, pero si la contaminación de la energía infernal es demasiado….me temo que tendré que destruir todo Guangzhou"

-"….Esta bien, entiendo"

Fue lo último que dijo el líder del grupo bajando la mirada ante la idea de que la capital de Dahan tenga que ser destruida, Add vio como muchos de los civiles supervivientes estaban tristes y traumatizados, será mejor que los saque de una vez fuera de la ciudad. Abrió un portal espacio-temporal, luego miro detrás de él al escuchar un rugido, otra legión de demonios estaba acercándose.

-"Apúrense en irse de aquí" Add bajo la capucha de su cabeza, y para sorpresa de todos su forma cambio.

Su nueva apariencia ahora era de un joven de 21 años o más, de cuerpo delgado pero tonificado, su pelo blanco corto ahora era muy largo llegando hasta los talones. Los 7 objetos detrás de él cambiaron de forma también, uno de los 7 se dividió y se unió a dos de los otros 6, aumentándolos de tamaño, ahora eran 6: 4 del mismo tamaño (2 a cada lado) y 2 más grandes (también a cada lado). Como les daba la espalda no pudieron ver su rostro….y ver que ahora tenía ambos ojos color purpura y esclera negra, además la gema romboide en su pecho ahora era blanca con bordes purpura y una figura de líneas purpura en forma de rombo al centro.

El grupo observo el fenómeno sorprendidos pero al ver a los monstruos llegar rápidamente entraron al portal, una vez entro el último el portal se cerró. Add observo al frente a los 400 demonios corriendo como bestias para matarlo, pudo notar que no eran como los anteriores. Primero tenía que sellar las salidas de la ciudad, eso seria fácil.

-" **Void Field, Primera Configuración: Cage (Jaula)"**

Desde las afueras de la ciudad, el grupo de supervivientes observo un extraño domo de color purpura claro rodear la ciudad de Guangzhou, cuando un demonio vio al grupo corrió hacia ellos para atacar….solo para su cuerpo se desintegre al hacer contacto contra la barrera. Los demonios no podrían escapar de la ciudad, ahora estaban a salvo.

Add sonrío al ver su trabajo, luego miro a sus enemigos, parece que estará muy ocupado. Así que puso a prueba una nueva habilidad, creando 8 copias de él mismo, mentalmente ordeno a 4 de ellos ir a buscar más supervivientes y sacarlos de la ciudad, los otro 4 restantes activaron sus espadas purpura y se lanzaron a luchar contra los demonios, él abrió un portal para transportarse cerca al laboratorio.

Las 4 copias peleaban contra los nuevos tipos de demonios, habían 395 demonios similares. Tenía forma humanoide pero no parecían haber sido humanos antes, eran muy musculosos y ligeramente más grandes que un hombre adulto, con placas óseas en pecho, hombros y muslos. Con garras en manos y pies, su cabeza parecía tener la parte frontal de su cráneo expuesto sin piel ni musculo, además parecía no tener ojos, solo boca y una abertura triangular pequeña al frente. (es el Caballero del Infierno)

Los otros 5 demonios eran diferentes, para empezar eran más grandes (de 7 m de alto), con pecho de color rosado rojizo y piernas de cabras con pezuñas algo bronceados. Su cuerpo muy musculoso con cabeza grande y mandíbulas con dientes afilados y dos enormes cuernos de color negro a los lados de su cabeza. (el mismo diseño de el Barón del Infierno)

Las copias de Add lograron fácilmente acabar con todos, peleando de dos contra los más grandes, mientras los otros cuatro mataban otros demonios mientras buscaban supervivientes restantes. Encontraron mujeres y niños que sobrevivieron de milagro, rápidamente los transportaron fuera de la ciudad, tuvieron que lidiar con otros demonios. Estos eran más pequeños pero casi del tamaño de un adolescente, su cuerpo era delgado pero con musculo, entre colores negro y naranja amarillento. Cráneo abombado pero pequeño, con ojos amarillos grandes y boca pequeña. (diseño de Diablillos de Doom)

Por otro lado, Add ya estaba cerca al laboratorio, encontrando una situación que debía ser resulta inmediatamente. Habían unos 7 demonios delgados con cabeza pequeña y una protuberancia en forma semicírculo en la parte trasera, su cuerpo era plateado con las manos y antebrazos color naranja, también naranja en las uniones de hombros y muslos. Estos estaban abriendo portales para poder llamar más demonios, sin duda debían ser eliminados.

- **"Gravity Buster"**

Add apareció encima de los demonios para gran sorpresa de estos, luego un extraña esfera de electricidad con energía roja dentro cayó desde el cielo sobre los 4 de los 7 demonios, aplastándolos fuertemente contra el suelo y dejando solo una gran macha de sangre. Los otros 3 rápidamente atacaron a Add, lanzando energía infernal en forma de hoja creciente, él esquivo los ataques y rápidamente lanzo un **"Neutron Bomb"** , el ataque atrapo a los 3 demonios y exploto destruyéndolos.

Con ese problema resuelto, Add entro al laboratorio, avanzando por los pasillos, matando a los poseídos que se encontraba en su camino y encontrando varias salas….que fueron convertidas en altares de rituales infernales sangrientos. Llego al lugar donde estaba el portal, habían muchos cuerpos mutilados….y un solo científico vivo, el cual estaba siendo manipulado por un demonio flotante. Era semi ovalado con piel o escamas rojas con espinas blancas y una enorme boca con dientes afilados de diferente tamaño, con un solo ojo verde al frente. Rápidamente Add lazo un **"Particle Shot"** y acabo con el demonio y el científico, acercándose al portal, uso su poderes para forzar su cerrado, después de 7 minutos logro cerrarlo por completo.

Buscando alrededor encontró lo que buscaba, estaba en un contenedor de vidrio conectado a un tubo de metal, que conectaba al portal metálico que él había cerrado. A primera vista parecía el mango y guardia de una espada con temática infernal, el mango parecía un hueso largo aplanado con una vértebra aplanada con 2 filos negros en el pomo y un ojo verde en su unión con el mango, arriba en la guardia tenía un adorno de calavera de demonio aplanada a ambos lados, lateralmente tenía unas hazas también con forma de cráneo y picos negros tanto arriba como abajo en ambos lados. Despedía un ominoso brillo rojo, esto era lo que buscaba, la reliquia maldita de Argent D'Anur. El Crisol.

Sacándolo del contenedor, lo hizo levitar en su mano y comenzó a concentrar su poder para abrir un portal de vuelta al mundo infernal sin perder el control, él se había dado cuenta que había algo más en la gran habitación. Al parecer si había entrado un Archidemonio, bueno al menos podría poner a prueba su poder. Cuando el portal se abrió, el Archidemonio se lanzo a atacar a Add. Esquivando rápidamente encerró el Crisol en una esfera que hizo desaparecer en uno de sus portales purpura, luego concentro su mirada en el demonio.

La enorme criatura de unos 10 m de alto, de cuerpo musculoso con piernas y brazos gruesos con garras, en su espalda tenía dos alas demoniacas enormes pegadas a su amplia espalda con dos cuerno saliendo en dirección hacia arriba. Su cabeza es trapezoide con una boca llena de dientes afilados que podía abrirse a los lados, 4 ojos amarillos en su rostro y una cornamenta larga que crecía lateralmente hacia atrás desde sus frente a modo de unas sables.

Add miro a la criatura y luego sonrío, una sonrisa propia de él cuando era un científico igual a los del Kunlunfang, muy emocionado por conseguir una nueva muestra para experimentación.

Fuera del laboratorio, las copias de Add habían terminado su tarea y desaparecieron, en las afueras del laboratorio se podía escuchar el sonido de rugidos y disparos de energía. Un minuto después del laboratorio salió despedido el Archidemonio, atravesando el edificio e impactando otros más, salió por el agujero al frente del laboratorio, jadeando sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo al haber recibido un golpe. Puede que esa parte de su cuerpo estuviera fragmentándose al igual que su brazo derecho y sus pies, pero aún así sentía dolor.

La armadura natural del demonio era lo suficientemente resistente contra los ataques eléctricos, sin importar la fuerza del voltaje, así que tuvo que usar más ataques con partículas supercargadas y proyectiles de energía gravitatoria, sus espadas también eran efectivas así que no le quedaba más que luchar con técnicas más avanzadas.

El Archidemonio se recupero e inmediatamente y se lanzo al ataque usando zarpazos y lanzando bolas de fuego de su boca, también usaba energía infernal para lanzar relámpagos y ondas de energía cortante usando sus garras. Add usaba un campo energía para defenderse de sus ataques de energía pero debía esquivar o bloquear con sus espadas sus ataques físicos, lo cual le daba oportunidades para dejar cortes profundos en su cuerpo.

Add y el Archidemonio seguían intercambiando golpes. El monstruo lanzo un zarpazo derecho y Add bloqueo con su espada derecha, un puñetazo izquierdo mando a volar a Add contra un edificio, el Archidemonio se impulso con sus alas para perseguir a su presa, pero entonces el "Mad Paradox" salió disparado del agujero en el edificio….enterrándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen al demonio, luego le dio un poderoso gancho a la quijada.

Dejándolo al demonio algo atontado por la fuerza del golpe, al recuperarse rápido intento darle un golpe para plantar su presa contra el piso, pero antes de que el golpe conectara con Add, este se transporto justo encima de la cabeza del demonio. Agarrando sus cuernos del borde frontal para aplicar apoyo, jalo su cabeza hacia atrás y le propino un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro, empujándolo hacia atrás para que caiga al piso.

Con el demonio en el suelo tratando de levantarse, habiendo girado para apoyarse en las palmas de sus manos y rodillas, Add le cayó en la espalda descubierta empujándolo contra el piso con gran fuerza, luego procedió a manifestar su espada en su brazo derecho y corto su ala izquierda. La criatura dio un rugido de dolor y se alzo rápidamente quitando a Add de su espalda, luego lanzo un torrente de llamas contra él, Add esquivo el ataque y preparo un **"Void Breaker"**.

Al dispararlo contra el Archidemonio, este salió despedido hacia tras junto a la esfera de energía, la cual arrastro escombros de los edificios circundantes que trataban de aplastarlo al ser comprimidos junto a él. Pero el demonio logro liberarse de la fuerza de atracción y resistió la fuerza de la explosión del ataque. Para devolver el ataque la criatura golpeo los cimientos del edifico más grande y lo empujo para que le cayera encima a Add.

El Mad Paradox floto a unos 6 m del suelo y alzo sus manos a nivel de sus codos hacia el frente, manifestando el mismo círculo de energía en forma de ruptura pero en diagonal apuntando al frente de él.

- **"Stardust Shower"**

Del círculo comenzaron a caer esferas de energía eléctrica-gravitatoria purpura modo de meteoros contra el edificio, fácilmente destruyendo la edificación e impactando con el Archidemonio, aún así el demonio lanzo un rugido de furia y corrió hacia Add ignorando los fuertes impactos de las esferas contra su piel. Lanzando un puñetazo el cual Add atrapo y contuvo con su mano, antes de dar un zarpazo con mano izquierda, Add jalo fuertemente al demonio hacia adelante pasando por su lado derecho, luego se subió a su espalda y agarro con fuerza la única ala que le quedaba comenzando a jalar de ella con fuerza.

Poco a poco pudo sentir los músculos y tendones ser desgarrados, Add había ganado gran fuerza física así que esto era fácil para él, siguió jalando hasta que pudo ver la piel cerca a la unión del ala con la espalda comenzar a desgarrarse. Mientras el demonio trataba de alcanzar a Add para quitárselo de encima, al no poder hacerlo pues él se movía de un lado a otro para evitarlo, trato de aplastarlo contra una superficie cercana, pero antes de poder hacer eso Add logro arrancar su última ala.

Soltando lo que arranco Add se puso de pie en el piso de la calle donde estaban peleando, entonces el demonio lo agarro del pecho con su enorme mano y lo levanto para aplastarlo contra el piso, mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a abrir la boca para liberar un torrente de fuego sobre él. Pero Add logro liberar su mano y lanzo un **"Particle Shot"** a su rostro justo antes de que pudiera soltar sus llamas, a lo que termino lanzando su llamas al aire. Add libero un impulso de energía de su cuerpo y se libero del agarre del demonio, luego lo agarro de los cuernos, jalándolo al piso para impactarlo contra este, luego procedió a flotar y mientras agarraba uno de sus cuernos comenzó a girar en su eje agarrando al demonio.

Después de tener suficiente fuerza de rotación soltó al demonio, mandándolo a volar e impactándolo con un gran rascacielos cercano. Demonio trato de sacar su cara enterrado en el edificio al haber impactado de frente contra el edificio, sin embargo antes de poder sacar su cuerpo de ahí, Add apareció y uso so poder para empujarlo contra el edificio, luego le hablo.

- **"….No estuvo mal la pelea….lamentablemente, esto solo aumento la contaminación de energía infernal en la ciudad….así que acabare esto de una vez ¡desaparece junto a esta ciudad…."Paranoi""**

Fueron las últimas palabras que el Archidemonio escucho….antes de que la profunda oscuridad del vacio interdimensional se lo tragara a él….y a toda la ciudad de Guangzhou.

En las afueras donde el grupo de supervivientes estaban reunidos junto a los otros supervivientes encontrados por Add en la ciudad, estaban siendo atendidos por la Asociación de Magia, de la cual un grupo de magos y militares justo los encontraron y proporcionaron apoyo. Retsu Kudo estaba presente también, observando el domo purpura que rodeaba la ciudad, los refugiados le dijeron que un niño que aparentaba 16 años los había ayudado a salir de la ciudad y había encerrado la capital par que ningún monstruo pudiera salir.

Los magos especialistas fueron a investigar el domo y descubrieron que no podía entrar, y que todo monstruo que trataba de salir se desintegraba al tocar el domo. Además le confirmaron que lo que se que era ese domo….no era magia, o al menos ninguna que conocieran, esto solo alarmaba más a Kudo….saber que existe un ser con poderes al parecer superiores a la magia dentro de la ciudad. Sin mencionar que no podían entrar para resolver el problema de las extrañas criaturas dentro de la capital de Dahan, lo único que se podía hacer era esperar a que quien sea que puso ese campo de restricción lo levante para poder entrar.

Por el lado bueno, lograron obtener información del Kunlunfang, por parte de un soldado capturado, según los efectivos policiales, por el mismo niño que los salvo. Con todo lo que tenían era más que suficiente para atacar y desmantelar al instituto, y seguro la Gran Unión Asiatica aprovecharía eso para anexar de vuelta a China del Sur. Pase lo que pase esperaba esto terminara con esta guerra pronto, también estaba al tanto de los magos secuestrados que habían regresado con sus familias, incluyendo a Maya, todos ellos decían lo mismo, que alguien llamado "Mad Paradox" los salvo y estaba destruyendo las instalaciones del Kunlunfang. Era algo interesante.

-"¡Papá mira! ¡El cielo esta rompiéndose!"

Fue la exclamación de un niño….la que hizo que todos notaran lo que pasaba, y que todos, incluso Retsu, quedaran con la boca abierta ante el fenómeno que estaban observando. Incluso los reporteros y camarógrafos que estaban en el campamento de refugiados, solo se quedaron viendo y para su suerte algunos se atrevieron a filmarlo, por lo que en todo el mundo se pudo ver la imagen, especialmente en la mansión Yotsuba.

En primer lugar el domo purpura había desaparecido y la ciudad se podía ver normalmente, pero entonces….algo extraño paso. Era como si el cielo que hacía de fondo detrás de la ciudad….comenzó a agrietarse como si fuera un vidrio rompiéndose, continuo agrietándose hasta que….se rompió. Los fragmentos rotos eran de color purpura oscuro….y debajo de estos viéndose atravez de la grieta no había nada más que oscuridad….era un vacio de destrucción. La ciudad entera comenzó a fragmentarse como vidrio también, y en el centro se apareció una esfera roja de energía que exploto….destruyendo toda la ciudad, pero no pasando los límites de la misma.

Cuando todo termino, no quedo rastro alguno de la capital, ni siquiera los cimientos de los edificios. La tierra estaba libre de cualquier rastro de asfalto o cemento, no era árida pero tardaría unos meses en volver a ser fértil. Ese día en Abril del 2062, se marco el fenómeno conocido como "Dark Breakdown",la manifestación de un poder que al parecer podía borrar cualquier cosa de la existencia, y fue la razón del inmediato cese al fuego….el fin de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Ningún país estaba dispuesto seguir luchando, sabiendo que alguno de los adversarios escondía un mago capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Pese a que todos afirmaran no tener a alguien capaz de hacer eso, el miedo lo mantuvo prevenidos de hacer algún movimiento, así con el miedo llego la paz y también nuevos cambios.

Primero que nada, el Kunlunfang fue desmantelado y sus miembros existentes cazados y ajusticiados, sin embargo Jieido Heigu y algunos más aún estaban prófugos; segundo, Dahan colapso por falta de líderes, pues la mayoría eran miembros del Kunlunfang, por lo que termino uniendo se de vuelta a la Gran Unión Asiatica. Otras cosa fue la nueva clasificación del fenómeno que sucedió y que borro a Guangzhou de la faz de la tierra, nombrada por los Institutos de Investigación Mágica, como "World break Magic", la más fuerte magia hasta ahora conocida y cuyo único usuario….solo responde al nombre de "Mad Paradox", tiene un paradero desconocido lo que incito a muchas de las potencias del mundo a tratar de encontrarlo. Muchos incluso lo asociaron a la familia Yotsuba, lo cual aumento la reputación del clan, aún después de que Genzou declarara que tales rumores no eran ciertos.

El grupo de los 10 clanes maestros pidieron a Retsu Kudou encontrar al mago "Mad Paradox", asegurando que su poder era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo libre, sin embargo ninguno entre los líderes del clan quería pasar la oportunidad de adoptarlo en su familia. Por otro lado en la mansión Yotsuba un "milagro" sucedió, Yazuyo Abe quien sufría de una enfermedad desconocida, se había curado, la misma mujer no entendía lo que pasaba….pero se sentía bien, casi como si algo o alguien la hubiera vuelto a armar. Los doctores no entendía como, pero su cuerpo estaba en perfecto salud para alguien de su edad, viviría el resto de sus días sin ninguna complicación.

Por supuesto que las noticias asombraron a Genzou, Yume, y sobre todo a Miya y Maya. La familia entera decidió salir juntos para celebrar tan buena noticia, Maya quería traer a Dibs, el perro robot y único recuerdo que le quedaba de su salvador, pero cuando llego a su cuarto vio al pequeño Nasod entrar por un portal purpura y desaparecer junto a este. Esto la dejo triste pero entonces encontró una carta en su cama, se acerco para recogerla y leerla….una vez termino no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar un pequeña lagrima, luego se vistió y se reunió con su familia para salir.

 **Ubicación desconocida, uno de tantos escondites de lo que queda del Instituto Kunlunfang**

En un edificio abandonado y bien oculto están reunidos los 20 miembros sobrevivientes del antiguo Instituto Kunlunfang, muchos de ellos solo se mantienen vivos gracias a su lealtad entre ellos y sus compañeros que no los dejarían morir….sin antes tener su venganza.

Dahan el país que alguna vez fue su patria, ahora los quieren muertos, aún después de que fue anexado a la Gran Unión Asiática y volver a formar parte de Asia, ellos aún eran perseguidos, sin embargo ahora contaban con algo de protección por parte de ellos. Todo esto para poder aunar fuerzas, para que puedan atacar y anexar Japón en un futuro, esto por supuesto no les interesaba a los que quedaban del Kunlunfang, ellos solo quería una cosa….matar al mago "Mad Paradox".

Él fue el responsable de destruir el instituto y de poner a todo Dahan en contra de ellos, además de que se llevo el artefacto mágico que estaban investigando cuyo paradero ahora era desconocido, aunque algunos de los miembros lamentaban más sus acciones al intentar controlar esa cosa, en especial porque como resultado toda la ciudad de Guangzhou fuera destruida.

Entre todos ellos solo 3 líderes quedaban, y uno en especial estaba empezando a formular un plan para conseguir su venganza en contra de "Mad Paradox". Jiedo Heigu, quien fue quien descubrió el "Crisol" y ordeno que se iniciaran los experimentos con la reliquia.

El hombre de piel negra y pelo blanco largo hasta el cuello, vestido con una bata de científico sobre su pecho desnudo y pantalones negros. Uno de los miembros del instituto que logro aplicarse la cirugía de perpetua juventud, pero que no le concedió verdadera inmortalidad. Este "Monstruo" estaba buscando lograr conseguir inmortalidad con la reliquia que encontró, pero no esperaba que más bien….abrieran un portal al Infierno, los últimos resultados dieron esperanzas de haber encontrado una fuente de energía infinita aparentemente, pero después de 2 semanas perdieron contacto con los científicos y el laboratorio. Luego ocurrió la pesadilla del 2062, con todos los crímenes que el instituto cometió revelados al mundo, incluso su gente los quería muertos.

Para Jiedo esos ingratos ya no eran su gente, ahora solo buscaba encontrar al mago responsable de la destrucción de la capital de Dahan, matarlo….y luego tomar su cuerpo para obtener su poder. Felizmente no todo se perdió del laboratorio de Guangzhou, logro enviar unos cuantos de los soldados restantes del instituto, logrando recuperar el cuerpo de una criatura que salió del portal. Era especialmente grande y aunque estaba muerto, seguro que su magia Zombiemaker podría convertirlo en un útil peón, solo era cuestión esperar….pronto tendría su venganza.

 **Time Skip, Año 2095, en un casa simple con una familia de magos relativamente normales.**

Add estaba descansando en una cama grande como para dos personas, en su propio cuarto en la casa de la nueva familia que lo adopto. Han pasado 63 años desde que llego a este mundo, y dos años desde que una familia de magos especializados en ingeniería de dispositivos mágicos lo encontrara y lo adoptaran, ahora él era el hermano mayor de una niña de 15 mientras que él tenía 18 años (habiendo alterado su forma para parecerlo).

Su padre era un hombre de 42 años, aún parecía ser muy joven pese a su edad, y su madre de 40 también tenía un aspecto muy joven y atractivo para su edad, su hermana menor era linda con pelo rojo largo atado en dos colas gemelas (si puedo poner un referencia, sería igual a Kotori físicamente y con su personalidad inocente y sin complejo de hermano mayor). Ahora mismo eran de noche y estaba pensando en todas su acciones del pasado, desde la destrucción del Kunlunfang y la capital de Dahan, su pequeño acto "milagroso" al curar a Yazuyo Abe para que pudiera vivir normalmente hasta su muerte natural, y ahora viviendo con una nueva familia.

En los tres años que estuvo viviendo con ellos, pudo volver a sentir la calidez de una familia otra vez, también pudo empezar sus estudios en la "magia" de este mundo, y mañana en la mañana estaría asistiendo a la Primera Escuela de Magia, aquí en Japón.

Esperemos las cosas sea interesantes, Add aún pensaba buscar al bastardo de Jiedo y borrar todo rastro del Kunlunfang, sin mencionar que ahora tenía que lidiar con el grupo terrorista Blanche, sin duda….están relacionados al Kunlunfang también. No solo eso también estaba la Gran Unión Asiatica, con su último intento de invasión frustrado por el hijo de Miya Yotsuba, Tatsuya seguro volverían a intentarlo….posiblemente muy pronto lo harían, si es así…."Mad Paradox" volvería a aparecer…..para infundir miedo en la mente de esos idiotas.

Por otro lado….Add estaba pensando en darle una visita a Maya y MIya, pero ahora solo quedaba dormir y esperar a mañana. Esto era una nueva vida para él, así que viviría como humano, pero no dudaría en volver a convertirse en su verdadera forma….El Demonio Paradójico cambiara este mundo….para bien o para mal.

 **Al fin termine, no puedo creer cuanto me demoré para poder terminar este primer capítulo, pero me divertí escribiéndolo. Bueno con este será mi última historia publicada, o al menos hasta terminar una de las 15 que ya he publicado. La cual sería mi crossover de Jojo en Eostia, ahora después de publicar esta historia empezare con el segundo capítulo de El Overlord y La Hija del Rey Demonio.**

 **Después seguiré con un nuevo capítulo de Dragón, Alma Oscura y Maken, la cual no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. En cuanto a la siguiente historia, estoy entre "Un Discípulo y sus chicas Monstruo" y "El Puño Invencible que Destruye el Destino", dejare que ustedes dejen su opinión en los comentarios. Les aseguro que después de publicar esta historia, me centrare más en actualizar más capítulos de mis historias.**

 **Eso sería todo, estaré trabajando en el capítulo 2, nos vemos en la siguiente actulización.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsword X Mahouka Kokou no Rettosei: El Demonio de las Paradojas en la Escuela Mágica**

 **Bien estoy empezando como dije, aparte de que recién me di cuenta de un error ortográfico, del nombre de un personaje. Como dije antes en el primer capítulo, Add estaria emparejado con Mayumi, Maya y Miya. También estoy añadiendo a Eve, después del todo ella fue la primera obsesión que él tuvo. También planeaba añadir posiblemente a Miyuki, Erika y Mizuki pero todavía no me decido.**

 **También estoy recibiendo buenas sugerencias de JeffersonStarshipBlack y Doctor Lecter Sith, respecto a mi Mega-crossover de Hokuto no Ken, Ikkitousen, Senran Kagura y Asobi ni Ikuyo (y tres Servants de Fate). Además de que me dan ideas para nuevas historias, lo cual solo haré una vez termine alguna de las que ya subí, de hecho voy a dejar un pequeño Omake al final de este capítulo de algo que me hubiera gustado, obviamente será con Add (Mad Paradox) pero también me había animado a hacer un crossover con esa idea usando otro trabajo de Add.**

 **Respecto a que historia será la siguiente en ser actualizada después de este capítulo, dije que sería "El Boden Salvador de Eostia", pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes y cual historia quisieran que se actualice después, las que tengan más peticiones podría ser la que actualice en vez de la que dije antes. También no me decide que versión de trabajo de Eve usar para esta historia, tengo Code: Ultimate; Code: Essencia o Code: Sariel.**

 **Sin más que decir empecemos de una vez. No soy dueño de nada en absoluto, salvo la idea para la historia, y tomo prestado los personajes.**

-"Dialogo normal"

-' _Pensamientos o Dialogo interno'_

- **"Voz alterada"** (Verdadera forma de Add Mad Paradox)

 **Capitulo 2.- Ceremonia de Apertura, Primer Día de Escuela y Primera Pelea. Edward Grenore, nuevo estudiante de la Primera Escuela de Magia.**

 **POV: Add**

Despertando temprano, arreglándose para ir a la ceremonia de la Primera Escuela para los nuevos ingresados. Poniéndose su blaizer largo como gabardina blanco con los costados color verde y líneas negras en los hombros, también tenía acentos verdes en la parte de los bordes del pecho, debajo de este llevaba una camisa gris y chaleco negro con corbata negra, aunque realmente le molestaba tener que ponérsela, en la parte baja lleva unos pantalones negros y calzando zapatos negros con suelas verdes. El tenia su peinado similar a como era la primera vez que se encontró con el grupo de búsqueda de El, la primer vez que se encontró con Eve, sin lentes ni guantes como solía portar antes, aunque de seguro le molestaría por la raya rosa violácea que baja por su ojo izquierdo.

Como sea, a Add no le molestaba como seria su vida escolar, en especial por la falta de la cresta en el emblema de su hombro. Así es Add había entrado como un estudiante de curso 2, si bien al empezar a vivir en este mundo, junto a su nueva familia y empezar a aprender, la verdad termino por sentirse algo decepcionado de la magia en este mundo. No porque no fuera su campo preferido de estudio, después del todo es prácticamente una ciencia, si no por lo mucho que las personas….están dispuestas a matar para poder conseguir toda información y dispositivo mágico, esto en especial por parte de la Unión Asiática, que parece no entender el hecho que la guerra ya acabo.

Tal vez "Mad Paradox" deba darles una visita. Como sea, desde que empezó a vivir aquí con sus nuevos padres y su hermana, siendo sus padres ingenieros mágicos especializados en desarrollo y mantenimiento de CAD, Una de las herramientas más importantes para los magos modernos. Él se había empezado a concentrar en aprender todo lo necesario de esos aparatos, el día en que fue adoptado empezó sus estudios, y unos 2 años después le regalaron su primer CAD.

Él estaba agradecido con ellos, que lo consideraran un miembro más de la familia significaba mucho para él, habiendo aprendido lo básico del "ritual de programación de hechizo" no le fue difícil dominar la "Tecno-Magia" de este mundo. Sin embargo encontró muy monótono el artefacto, pidiéndole a su padre usar su laboratorio personal, comenzó su trabajo desmantelando al CAD para unas "mejoras".

Dejando de lado la función de manipulación de Psiones y Eidos, decidió darle su propio estilo, por supuesto basado en base a su querida creación personal, Dynamo. Así es, él desarrollo un CAD con la forma de su Dynamo, o al menos la vieja forma de su Dynamo antes de ir mejorándolo, mejorado para que pueda controlarse con la mente al igual que sus Dynamos. Además le añadió otras mejoras, más científicas especiales, un sistema de camuflaje de diseño propio que vuelve su CAD indetectable para todo tipo de tecnología de este mundo, incluso para los ojos más sensibles al flujo de Psiones y secuencias de programación.

Cuando el presento su invento a su familia, si que dejo una gran impresión, sacando a relucir su prodigiosa mente. Claro que su padre le prohibió rotundamente mostrar su CAD al público, pese a que su madre y hermana protestaban que no debían esconder el gran genia de Edward, Add las calmo al explicarles….los posibles peligros de que se supiera de este invento, en especial si grupos no deseados se enteraran. Incluso ellas conocían de los problemas con Blanche y por supuesto la Unión Asiatica, seguro no dudaran en mandar espías o trataran de secuestrar a alguien de la familia.

Add mantuvo su nuevo CAD, ahora llamado DMO, con él mientras usaba un CAD normal. Siendo creados en base a sus Dynamos, eran dos DMO que flotaban justo detrás de sus hombros, él creó estos dispositivos para no tener que usar sus poderes paranormales. En el pasado Add usaba sus Dynamos para poder hacer uso de sus poderes, pero eso cambio cada vez que mejoraba sus habilidades, en especial ahora que él era un "Enigma" con poder sobre el Espaci-Tiempo, sus Dynamos ya no eran un instrumento, sino más bien….un regulador para su poder, el diseño de nuevo sus Dynamos para cumplir esa función específicamente, si alguno de ellos fallaba….su poder comenzaría a salir de control y comenzaría a aparecer fisuras Espacio-Temporales en esta dimensión, poco a poco desgarrando la interdimensional que separa este mundo de otros, esto causaría un choque entre dimensiones….que normalmente acabaría con una de los dos mundos o ambos siendo destruidos. Felizmente el instalo una medida de seguridad en sus nuevos Dynamos.

Reparar ese tipo de daño a la dimensión requiere mucho poder y tiempo, lo peor es que no queda reparado del todo y puede romperse de nuevo o incluso ampliarse la ruptura. Add sabe muy esto, invirtió gran parte de su vida entre los dimensiones estudiando e investigando estos fenómenos, por ejemplo el que permiten el encuentro entre dos, que se basa en puentes interdimensionales que suelen suceder al azar o simplemente uso de reliquias, hechizos, etc. Él ya tuvo la oportunidad de ver diferentes mundos, y aunque él eligió este para residir, otras versiones de su paso entre dimensiones fueron a esos mundos, o a veces algunas de sus versiones como Doom Bringer y Dominator terminaban ahí.

Regresando al momento presente. Durante el examen de admisión, Add fingió a propósito tener pocas habilidades mágicas para no resaltar, en parte para esconder su potencial y especialmente para reunirse con gente que si entiende el significado de "Trabajar duro por algo". Incluso él sabe que la separación de "Curso1" y "Curso2" o como es más conocido "Bloom" y "Weed", es solo un estigma inútil de la sociedad humana desde tiempos antiguos, en ningún mundo que pudo ver durante su viaje, pudo encontrar un solo mundo con sociedad que tratan a todos iguales, sean humanas o humanoides no importa, siempre existirá la diferencia de los estratos "superiores" e "inferiores" en una sociedad. Algo que nunca desaparece….al igual que la guerra.

Así que ahora el está asistiendo a la Primera Escuela Mágica, como un estudiante de "Curso 2" o estudiante de "Reserva". Después de arreglarse y poner algunas actualizaciones de seguridad a su computadora, protegiendo sus proyectos secretos de cualquier "Hacker", salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para desayunar con su hermanastra menor. A esta hora sus padres están en el trabajo, así que su hermana menor de 15 años suele cocinar para que los dos desayunen juntos. Entrando a la sala donde estaba una mesa circular con 4 sillas, su hermana estaba terminando de cocinar unos huevos con tocino para ella, mientras que los de él ya estaban servidos junto a una taza de café. La niña tenía su largo pelo rojo atado en dos colas gemelas a los lados de su cabeza con unos listones negros, sus ojos eran amarillos y su piel rosácea, de complexión corporal simple para su edad y un busto copa A. Vistiendo un vestido negro de lolita gotica con bordados blancos en su falda hasta la mitad de los muslos y sus mangas cortas, llevando un delantal amarillo con bordes verde delgados. Tenía pantimedias negras hasta los muslos y unos zapatos negros sin tacón, y llevaba unos brazaletes de perlas en las muñecas.

-"Oni-san, siéntate y desayuna, tú tienes que salir rápido hoy" dijo ella mientras servía su comida en un plato y se iba a la mesa para comer.

-"Ya sé Inori, aunque la verdad no me importa llegar tarde" empezando a comer su plato, y tomando un sorbo de su café.

-"No digas eso, es la Primera Escuela Mágica, no debes dar mala impresión el primer día"

-"Eso sería si fuera inicio de clases, pero se trata solo de la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes"

-"Aún así Oni-san, debes mostrar que te lo tomas en serio"

-"Dudo que eso les importe, en especial de un "Weed" como yo"

-"¿Pensé que no te importaba ese tipo de cosas, Onni-san?"

-"No me importa, solo quería usar eso como escusa para no ir, pero no funciono. Bueno me voy, cuídate regreso más tarde"

Add se levanto y se despidió de su hermana, saliendo de la casa en dirección a su nueva escuela, no quiso molestarse con tomar un transporte, así que solo por hoy….usaría un "atajo", abriendo discretamente una fisura espacio-tiempo desapareció.

 **En la Primera Escuela Mágica, un jardín cerca a un pasaje amplio con árboles de cerezo.**

Una fisura apareció y de esta salió Add, aún con su uniforme, reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar, sus 2 DMO estaban flotando detrás de él y estaban en condiciones óptimas de funcionamiento, pero también llevaba un CAD en forma de brazalete que cubre su muñeca y la mitad de su antebrazo (similar al diseño del CAD de Hatori). De todas formas él aún usara ese CAD para usar "mágia" en la escuela, solo en casos extremos usaría sus DMO, ahora solo tenía que saber ubicarse y saber donde seria la ceremonia.

Mirando a su alrededor, noto que estaba en un pequeño jardín cerca a un pasaje, donde habían dos personas hablando, a él no le importa escuchar su plática….aunque por alguna razón, esos dos tenían un aura….familiar. Eran un chico de 17 años y una chica de 16 años, el chico media 1.78 m de alto y la chica 1.60 m. El chico tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien trabajado físicamente, sin musculatura excesiva, se podía ver su pelo corto negro; la chica tenía un cuerpo esbelto y muy femenino, la simetría de toda parte de su cuerpo era….perfecta, era una belleza casi imposible de lograr, su cabello negro largo y lacio llegaba hasta la parte inferior de su espalda y sus hermosas ojos azules, completaban todo para darle más encanto. Por la expresión en su rostro, parecía que estaba reclamando algo al chico o estaban discutiendo de algo importante, tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hecho que ella lleva un blaizer con la marca de flor de 8 pétalos en su hombro que tiene la chica, y el blaizer del chico no lleva más que un espacio gris sin nada. Claro que a diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres tenían un vestido blanco con falda larga y su blaizer o chaqueta tenía un velo azul claro transparente.

No queriendo inmiscuirse en esos problemas, Add decidió irse en búsqueda del lugar de la ceremonia, así que daría una vuelta por el campus.

Se pudo escuchar bien un anuncio.

- **"Los ensayos para la ceremonia de ingreso comenzaran en breve. A todas las personas interesadas, se les pide que se reúnan en el auditorio"**

-"Bueno al menos se donde será, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar ahí. Ahora ¿Quién podría guiarme?"

Add vio a un grupo de chicas cerca, pero decidió pasar de ellas, después del todo eran "Blooms", seguro no se molestaría en ayudarlo. Siguiendo su camino decidió descansar un rato en una banca, cerrando los ojos y sacando sus auriculares blancos para oír algo de música, cerrando los ojos pero atento a quien se le acercara.

Fueron unos agradables 3 minutos de calma….hasta que a alguien acercarse a él, pudiendo detectar su aura mágica, se trataba de un poderoso mago, y por el agradable olor de un perfume, al parecer era una mujer.

-"Ara parece que estas disfrutando mucho de tu siesta, pero tal vez debas apresurarte a la ceremonia. Eres nuevo estudiante ¿Verdad?" dijo una voz dulce y juguetona.

Add abrió sus ojos para a quien le hablaba, encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos mirando algo cerca de él. Era una chica de pelo negro largo y frondoso hasta la cintura y con un listón blanco con un raya negra al medio que estaba atado en su cabello atrás de su cabeza, con una figura muy femenina aunque parecía tener muy baja de estatura, al parecer solo media 1.55 m de alto. Si pudiera decirlo él, esta chica tenía una belleza comparable con la otra chica que estaba conversando con el chico cuando llego a la escuela, solo que algo le decía que ella era….mayor de lo que su figura daba a entender. El ya había conocido a alguien con ese aspecto, cierta anciana de Sander, que seguro lo golpearía si escuchara que la llamara así.

Como sea regresando al momento. La chica tenía un uniforme, compuesto de una chaqueta verde manga larga con un velo naranja transparente, y un vestido blanco largo, medias negras largas y zapatos negros con tacón. Esta inclinada hacia adelante con sus brazos atrás y sus manos entrelazadas, una típica postura de una chica jovial que disfruta la vida.

La verdad….a Add le parecía algo atractiva, y le recordaba un poco a Ara, y las veces que actuaba así con su novio Chung. Bueno al menos debería responder a su pregunta.

 **POV: Mayumi Saegusa**

Hoy en día había muchas cosas pasando por la mente de Mayumi, fuera de sus problemas con las órdenes de su padre y sus deberes con su familia como la siguiente líder del clan Saegusa, su vida en escolar era una de las pocas cosas en la que ella podía disfrutar algo de libertad.

Hoy era la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos ingresantes a la Primera Escuela de Magia, muchos nuevos estudiantes prometedores de familias mágicas reconocidas, y también estudiantes que lograron entrar a esta escuela con duro trabajo. Lamentablemente solo el primer grupo parecía ser de importancia para la sociedad, la separación de los estudiantes en "Curso 1" y "Curso 2" era un sistema inútil, que solo traería más problemas a la sociedad, habían muchos estudiantes del "Curso 1" que se valieron de la influencia de sus familias y no de verdadero trabajo, y muchos de los del "Curso 2" tienen habilidades superiores que compensan su falta de capacidad mágica superior, lamentablemente la sociedad solo quería a los magos más capaces, esto especialmente por influencia de los 10 clanes, y su competencia de obtener magos para aunar más poder. Incluso su familia, el clan Saegusa, seguía con su rivalidad con el clan Yotsuba. Su padre Koichi Saegusa, alguna vez estuvo comprometido con Maya Yotsuba, pero ese compromiso se cancelo después de que ella fuera secuestrada y el perdiera un ojo en su fallido intento de protegerla, ahora ambos están en una competencia personal para obtener más poder e influencia, y la verdad compiten en casi cualquier cosa.

Volviendo al momento actual. Mayumi estaba dando un paseo por el campus, saludando a cada estudiante que encontrara en su camino sin importar que fuera "Bloom" y "Weed", para ella no había razón para diferenciar a nadie, ojala hubieran más personas que pensaran lo mismo, además de su círculo de amigos en el concejo estudiantil.

Siguiendo con su caminata por el campus, siguió admirando los pequeños jardines y los árboles de flor de cerezo en pleno florecer….hasta que su mirada se detuvo en la figura de un chico, con uniforme de la escuela, del "Curso 2". Sentado en una banca, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música, muy relajado y sin alguna preocupación aparente.

Pudiendo ver bien sus características, su piel pálida y su cabello blanco corto pero abundante, su físico atlético. En su mejilla izquierda cruzando su ojo desde la frente hasta la mitad de su mejilla, tenía una extraña línea violeta rosácea.

Era realmente una imagen muy interesante para ella, pero tal vez deba despertarlo para que vaya al auditorio donde será la ceremonia, además será divertido ver cómo reacciona ante ella, tal vez sea del tipo que suele ser tímido.

Acercándose e inclinándose para tener su rostro lo más cerca posible, esperando que no decida despertar de golpe….y termine dándose un cabezazo con ella por accidente.

-"Ara parece que estas disfrutando mucho de tu siesta, pero tal vez debas apresurarte a la ceremonia. Eres nuevo estudiante ¿Verdad?"

El chico abrió sus ojos, dejando ver el color purpura claro de estos, y su mirada no mostraba sorpresa….más bien parecía que se tomaba su tiempo para admirarla. Ella se sentía como si él la estuviera desvistiendo con los ojos, era una mirada profunda y analítica, esto empezaba a hacerla sentirse incomoda….en el buen sentido. No la pueden culpar, ella era una joven adulta, incluso ella podía llegar a tener reacciones hormonales como cualquier joven de su edad. Pero se suponía que él seria quien tuviera esa reacción, ahora ella es la quien se sonrojaba como quinceañera enamorada ¡Ella tenía 18 años por favor!

Las cosas se pusieron peor para ella, cuando el chico acerco más su rostro al suyo, todo mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos. Mayumi no pudo controlar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, ni mucho menos pudo evitar sentir un placentero escalofrío, cuando el apoyo los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, debajo de su mentón.

Él se levanto de la banca, y uso sus dedos apoyados aún en su mentón para enderezarla, y así ambos estar de pie el uno frente al otro. Al ser él de 1.79 m de altura, ella apenas le llegaba a su abdomen, pero el logro inclinar su cabeza para que lo mirara hacia arriba sin lastimarla, paso un buen rato en que ninguno dijo nada. Mayumi estaba algo ansiosa y estaba esperando que dijera algo para poder terminar con el incomodo silencio, felizmente él hablo al final de un rato.

-"Vaya vaya….no esperaba que a alguien le importara darse la molestia de despertarme, menos una hermosura como tú. Gracias Señorita…. ¿Cómo se llama usted?"

-' _¡H-HERMOSURA!'_ "M-Me llamo S-Saegusa M-Mayumi ¿C-Cómo te llamas tú?"

-"¡Oh, cierto! Disculpa que no me presentara primero, me llamo Edward Grenore….bueno ese es mi apellido familiar antiguo, creo que sería más bien Edward Itsuka" (Lo siento, al final decidí usar el apellido de la familia de Shido y Kotori de "Date a Live").

-"E-Es bueno saberlo, Edward-kun. Pero en ese caso ¿A qué se debe eso?"

-"Bueno….mi familia original y yo vivíamos aislados en una villa, todo porque mi padre….hizo enemigos muy peligrosos, pero al final nos encontraron. Nuestro hogar fue arrasado, mis padres murieron….y yo termine convirtiéndome en un desamparado, después me atraparon y me hicieron un esclavo"

-"Oh, siento mucho oír eso…."

-"Si bueno, fue una dura vida. Al final pude escapar de los esclavistas, y deambule por varios países. Llegando aquí a Japón encontré a la familia Itsuka, ellos me dieron un nuevo hogar….como un nuevo miembro de su familia, pero aún tengo el mal hábito de usar el apellido de mi familia biológica….lo cual es raro, siempre recuerdo que yo solo disfrutaba de la compañía de mi madre más que la de mi padre, él solía ser abusivo conmigo….cuando rompía por accidente sus cosas, como si ellas valieran más que yo"

-"Wow….yo tengo una experiencia igual con mi padre, así que te entiendo. Ya cambiando de tema…. ¿Eres nuevo ingresante?"

-"Si así es, la verdad no quería venir a la ceremonia, pero seguro mi hermana menor me hubiera sacado de mi cama a la fuerza. Así que aquí estoy, pero no sé donde es el Auditorio"

-"A-Ah bueno, el Auditoria esta en ese dirección, pasando los pabellones A y B. Seguro lo reconocerás por la cantidad de gente en la entrada, yo seguiré con mi paseo por el campus, por cierto yo soy alumna de Tercer Año y la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil. Cualquier cosa solo pregunta por la oficina del Concejo, ahí me encontraras"

-"Excelente, así lo haré, encuentro muy linda la forma en la que te sonrojas cuando te toco y te miro a los ojos. Quien sabe a lo mejor, me animo y te invito a comer algo"

-"M-Muy bien, pero esperes que diga que sí, tan fácilmente" dijo ella para tratar de recobrar algo de control en la situación.

Ella se decepciono cuando el bajo su mano derecha con la que aún sostenía su mentón, y luego comenzó a caminar en la dirección que ella le indico, poco a poco desapareció de su vista. Calmándose un poco reanudo su paseo, no esperaba que alguien pudiera fácilmente resistir su usual forma de coqueteo, mucho menos que pudiera fácilmente romper su calma y hacerla ruborizar, con solo tocarla y mirarla a los ojos.

-"Edward Grenore….creo que no me olvidare de ti tan fácilmente, espero ansiosa encontrarnos de nuevo"

Siguiendo su camino, se encontró con otro estudiante de "Curso 2", alto de pelo negro corto.

 **POV: Add**

Ciertamente fue interesante ese encuentro, un miembro de la familia Saegusa, principales rivales de la familia Yotsuba, y la verdad él encontró muy agradable su presencia. Mayumi sin duda estaba en su lista de personas con las que mejor se llevaba, junto a Maya y Miya, en total solo eran 3 personas, bueno él podria también incluir al grupo de búsqueda de El, si estuvieran con él en este mundo. Add se preguntaba cómo estarían sus amigos, en especial Eve, seguro ella estaría muy enojada de que se haya ido sin avisarle.

La verdad no le sorprendería si uno de estos días, se diera con la sorpresa….que ella apareciera de la nada, y le reproche por lo que hizo. Después de que por mucho tiempo él la estuviera acosando en secreto, con el único objetivo de obtener los códigos maestros que ella poseía, para que después cambiara su obsesión a regresar en el tiempo. Eve fue la que más se preocupo por su bienestar, debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba haciendo cálculos y mejoras para lograr su objetivo, termino por aislarse y ensimismarse, muchas veces recordaba tener episodios de Esquizofrenia y momentos de demencia prolongados.

La Reina Nasod siempre lo visitaba y trataba de convencerlo de dejar todo eso, que terminara de una vez que el ciclo de sufrimiento en el que se estaba hundiendo. Pero él solo negó su ayuda, diciéndole que él haría….cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo, recordando como él simplemente desapareció en una fisura de tiempo-espacio, dejándola ahí con una expresión de tristeza y decepción en su rostro. Él no se había ido del lugar aún, así que pudo escucharla decir….que ella también tenía que hacerse más fuerte….para protegerlo….para detenerlo.

Era más que seguro que Eve, no lo dejaría escapar, y seguro encontraría una forma de encontrarlo, aún si eso significaba viajar por los miles de mundos en el Multiverso. Add decidió pensar en eso más tarde, ya entrando al auditorio busco el lugar donde los de "Curso 2" estaban ubicados, en unas gradas bien alejadas del centro donde los de "Curso 1" estaban ubicados. Tomando asiento y dejando 3 asientos libres a su lado derecho, solo le quedaba esperar a que empezara la ceremonia, después de unos minutos alguien se sentó en el último asiento de su izquierda, se trataba del chico que de pelo negro que estaba discutiendo con la chica de pelo negro largo y lacio. Viéndolo desde su lugar se notaba que era….inusualmente centrado, dándole poca importancia a las cosas frente a él….o que no había nada que le molestara, como si el hecho que se un "Weed" no valía la pena para él, cosa rara en los que son del "Curso 2".

No paso más de 2 segundos y dos personas más aparecieron, dos chicas estudiantes del "Curso 2"con los uniformes de la escuela solo que con una diferencia en sus chaquetas. Una tenía el pelo color azabache oscuro largo que cubría todo su cuello, con ojos amarillo ámbar y llevando lentes circulares de montura purpura claro son unos adornos a los lados parecidos a mechones felpudo purpura, y además se notaba su bella figura femenina….en especial por su prominente busto copa D tal vez. Ella tenía el velo de su chaqueta color verde claro tranparente con la imagen de una luna creciente en los lados; la otra chica tenía el pelo rojo vibrante y ojos rojo claro, su figura esbelta y femenina pero no tan desarrollada en el área del busto a diferencia de su amiga de lentes, por otro lado se notaba que ella practicaba ejercicios por su postura, notable para cualquier espadachín. La chaqueta de esta chica no tenia velo, era un simple chaqueta.

-"Disculpen…los asientos entre los dos ¿Están ocupados?" pregunto la de lentes, llamando la atención de Add y el otro chico.

-"Yo no estoy guardando sitio ni nada, está libre" dijo Add.

-"No, adelante…" fue lo único que dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-"Muchas gracias" respondió ella y procedió a sentarse seguida de su amiga.

Una vez sentadas nadie dijo nada, el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules miraba al frente esperando a que iniciara la ceremonia, sin interés en nada más. Add también prefirió guardar silencio, pero aún le molestaba algo ' _Juraria que….conozco a este chico'._

-"Um…." La chica de lentes trato de empezar la charla "Soy Mizuki Shibata, mucho gusto" dijo presentándose.

Mirando tanto a al chico pelinegro y a Add para ver quien se presentaba primero, Add dejo que el otro se presentara primero, lo cual tardo uno 2 segundos.

-"Soy Tatsuya Shiba. El placer es mío"

-' _¡Ah! Claro, en ese entonces cuando lo vi solo tenía unos 15 años, cuando él y su madre estaban en la primera invasión de la Unión Asiática'_ "Yo soy Edward Gren-, lo siento, Edward Itsuka. También es un gusto conocerte Shibata-san"

Tal parece que su pequeña corrección de apellido, llamo la atención de Tatsuya, quien ahora lo miraba como un halcón. Que chico tan curioso, por otro lado la pelirroja aprovecho para presentarse también.

-"¡Y yo soy Erika Chiba! Encantada de conocerlos Shiba-kun y Itsuka-kun" dijo sonriendo.

-"Claro Chiba-san, igualmente usted Shiba-dono"

-"Lo mismo digo, aunque me dio curiosidad que se corrigiera durante su presentación"

-"Oh eso, es que….yo fui adoptado por la familia Itsuka, mi antigua apellido de familia era Grenore, pero ahora cambie mi apellido. Solo que aún queda el hábito que tengo de presentarme con ese apellido, eso es todo"

-"Ya veo ¿Acaso tu padre o madre se-" iba a decir Mizuki.

-"No….los dos están muertos, mi padre hizo peligrosos enemigos y al final….terminaron por encontrarnos. Solo yo sobreviví, y fui adoptado por mi nueva familia…."

-"Oh lo siento…." Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-"Esta bien, no lo sabías"

-"Bueno, cambiando de tema…. ¿No creen que es un coincidencia interesante?" dijo Erika tratando de aliviar la situación.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Tatsuya.

-"Ya sabes… me refiero a Shiba, Shibata, Chiba e Itsuka ¿no? Casi riman, ¿No creen?"

-"¡Oh, tienes razón!" dio razón Mizuki.

-"Ya veo" entendió Tatsuya.

-"Si, inesperadamente es cierto" añadió Add, por otro lado vio que Tatsuya dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de las chicas, seguro pensando en el apellido de Erika.

Los Chiba que ahora eran de los 10 clanes maestros en este año, pero era un poco hipócrita de parte de él, quien se escondía usando su apellido Shiba en vez de Yotsuba, tanto él como su hermana Miyuki. De Tatsuya lo podía entender, pues debido a su condición termino siendo relegado a simple guardaespaldas de su hermana, la futura líder de familia. Add ya había visitado a la familia Yotsuba, pero solo Miya, años atrás cuando ella ya había dado a luz a Tatsuya y después que ella y su hermana condujeran un experimento en él, para potenciar sus capacidades mágicas, al final lograron ampliar su capacidad de cálculo mágico pero su capacidad mágica disminuyo. Por ley del clan se lo elimino como posible candidato a líder de familia, pero decidieron entrenarlo para que sea guardián de su hermana. A él no le gusto para nada semejante acción, aún si era voluntad de su familia, ella debía proteger y querer incondicionalmente a su hijo, en vez de eso uso su magia para sellar la capacidad de sentir emociones en Tatsuya, convirtiéndolo en un "robot" que haría todo lo que le dijeran sin sentir ni expresar emoción alguna. Por supuesto eso le paso factura al cuerpo de Miya, quien se sobreexcedió en el uso de su magia y empezó a tener problemas de salud, sin duda un justo castigo por lo que le hizo a su hijo.

Add no creía que mereciera ser salvada, pero al final tuvo compasión de ella, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que con Yazuyo, la descompuso molecularmente y restauro su cuerpo. Viviría su vida normal y sin complicaciones, aún si hacia sobreuso de su magia, antes de dejarla él le dijo que no la dejaría morir hasta que ella arreglara las cosas con su hijo. Ella solo le respondió que con la nueva vida que le dio, ella también buscaría compensar a su hijo por una vida falta de afecto en que lo hizo vivir, y además le aviso que su hermana lo estaba esperando, para algún día poder tener un hijo con él. Add se fue después de eso, tal parece que sí tendría problemas, si Maya y Miya….se llegan a enterar….que él atiende a esta escuela.

- **"Ahora empezaremos con la ceremonia de ingreso de la Primera Escuela afiliada a la Universidad Nacional Mágica"** se anuncio por el altavoz.

Empezando la ceremonia estaba la chica que Add conoció hace poco, Mayumi Saegusa Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, dando un pequeño discurso de bienvenida. Despidiéndose con una reverencia, bajo del estrado, aunque Add pudo jurar que ella logro divisar donde estaba y le mando un guiño discretamente.

- **"A continuación, el discurso de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. La representante de primer grado, Shiba Miyuki"** dijo el anunciante por el micrófono, un hombre de la misma estatura que Tatsuya, con pelo café corto y ojos marrones.

Entrando a escena, llegaba la hermosa hermana de Tatsuya, Miyuki. Saludando primero a todos con una reverencia, y luego empezó su discurso.

-" **A medida que la luz del sol fluye suavemente y las flores de cerezo revolotean en este precioso día de primavera, me siento tan feliz y honrada de que mi deseo de ser admitida en la prestigiosa Primera Escuela afiliada a la Universidad Mágica se haya hecho realidad. En representación de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, y llenos con el orgullo de ser miembros de la Primera Escuela…"**

Add tuvo suficiente de escuchar el discurso, así solo cerró los ojos para descansar un poco y esperar a que todo terminara para poder irse a casa. Terminada la ceremonia todos empezaron a salir del auditoria, se entrego a todos los estudiantes de ambos cursos tarjetas de identificación para que vengan a la Escuela, al menos en eso no había discriminación. Add estaba junto a Tatsuya, Mizuki y Erika, el primero se iba a quedar para esperar a su hermana, y las otras dos querían hacer compañía a sus 2 nuevos amigos.

-"¡Shiba-kun, Itsuka-kun! ¿Quieren que vayamos a revisar nuestro salón de clases?"

-"Yo la verdad prefiero irme a casa, prepararme para las clases del mañana y descansar. Siéndoles sincero amigos, no quería ni venir a la ceremonia, pero mi hermana menor no me hubiera dejado quedarme en casa, así que paso de su invitación ¿Qué hay de ti Shiba-dono?" comento casualmente Add, a lo que los 3 lo miraron algo curiosos y extrañados.

-"Lo siento, yo quede de encontrarme con mi hermana" dijo Tatsuya guardando su credencial de Escuela.

-"¿Hermana?" dijo Erika.

-"Um….¿Por casualidad tu hermana es Shiba Miyuki-san, representante del primer grado?" pregunto Mizuki.

-"Así es" confirmo Tatsuya.

-"¿Entonces son gemelos?" siguió Erika.

-"Nos lo dicen frecuentemente, pero no somos gemelos. Yo cumplo años en abril, y mi hermana en marzo. Aunque me sorprende que notaras la conexión"

-"Si, su comportamiento debería decir….sus auras….esa mirada de dominio que tienen es muy similar" comentaba en respuesta Mizuki.

Esto alerto a Tatsuya, Add entendía porque, tal parece que esos ojos podrían fácilmente descubrir sus secretos. Aún así él debería cortar la tensión del ambiente, de lo contrario Tatsuya terminara poniéndola en su lista de "posibles amenazas". De forma simple y sin que fuera la gran cosa, Add se acerco a Mizuki y levanto su mano izquierda, usando sus dedos índice y medio para levantar delicadamente el mentón de la chica con gafas y ver directo a sus ojos mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba en su barbilla a modo de pensar. La pobre Mizuki no registro este movimiento, hasta que pudo ver los ojos violetas de Add mirándola, muy de cerca. Sonrojándose fuertemente de tenerlo tan cerca, incluso Erika y Tatsuya se sorprendieron.

-"Wow ya tenía una idea de que estos hermosos orbes dorados tuyos eran muy especiales, pero no tanto. Bien por ti Mizuki-san"

-"A-A-Ah….gracias, m-m-muchas gracias Itsuka-san" dijo Mizuki quien no podía hacer nada para liberarse del agarre de Add, perdiéndose en eso ojos violeta que….parecían estar llenos de tristeza.

Felizmente Add la soltó y ella pudo cambiarse, pero observando a su lado vio que Erika sonreí divertida por su reacción, seguro le molestara por esto, recordándole como parecía que disfrutaba verlo a los ojos y tenerlo bien cerca.

-"¿Oni-sama?"

La voz de Miyuki, desvió la atención de Tatsuya y los demás, corriendo en dirección a ellos, se detuvo para poder hablar.

-"Gracias por esperar"

-"Fue rápido" comento el hermano mayor, luego noto quienes habían seguido a su hermana hasta aquí.

Se trataba de nada menos que la Presidenta del concejo estudiantil, y el estudiante que hizo los anuncios durante la ceremonia. Por supuesto que Add y Mayumi rápidamente cruzaron miradas y se saludaron discretamente con estas, lo que felizmente paso inadvertido para todos los demás presentes.

-"Hola. Así que nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo respetuosamente Mayumi, aunque al parecer al chico que la acompañaba no le agrado mucho esa acción.

-' _Genial un imbécil prejuicioso, algo me dice que debe ser del Concejo Estudiantil….ojala me equivoque'_ pensó Add más que molesto de la actitud de ese sujeto.

Tatsuya al parecer solo decidió ignorar esa actitud, y solo bajo levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, Miyuki miro detrás de ella y luego a su hermano. También fijo su mirada en Add, por alguna razón su apariencia, en especial su cabello blanco y sus ojos violetas, le recordaban a una de las historias que su abuela Yazuyo le contaba…. Acerca de un niño vestido en ropa purpura oscuro, con quien la familia Yotsuba tenía una gran deuda de gratitud sin pagar, alguien de quien su tía Maya siempre le hablaba….rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro en su querido "Oni-sama".

-"Por cierto, Oni-sama…. ¿Ya estás en una cita?"

-"Uuummm….no sé qué pensar de tu hermana Shiba-dono. Digo ¿Quién te pregunta primero si tienes una cita? en vez de preguntar ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos? o algo así" comento Add para gran vergüenza de Miyuki, al darse cuenta de lo fácil que se delato que ella tenía complejo de hermano mayor.

Tatsuya no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese comentario, de la misma forma Erika y Mizuki, Mayumi disimulaba muy bien la pequeña risa que se le quería escapar, y el chico junto a ella parecía enojado que el comentario de Add haya sacado una sonrisa a su Presidenta.

-"C-Como sea. Por supuesto que no Miyuki. Estos son mis compañeros de clase, es grosero que digas cosas así ¿sabes?"

-"¡L-Lo lamento mucho!...Es un placer conocerlos. Soy Miyuki Shiba"

-"Soy Shibata Mizuki. También es un placer conocerte"

-"Yo soy Erika Chiba, puedes llamarme Erika ¿Puedo llamarte Miyuki?"

-"Si no hay problema" luego Miyuki miro a Add.

-"Oh claro, disculpa mi tardanza. Me llamo Edward Itsuka, ya que Erika quiere profundizar la confianza un poco, cualquiera de ustedes pueden llamarme….Add, mi antiguo grupo de amigos me dio ese nombre antes"

-"Add-kun…." Comento en voz baja Mizuki.

-"Oh te queda bien ese nombre, es mejor que llamarte Ed. Entonces así te llamare Add-kun. Por cierto Miyuki, así que eres muy centrada ¿eh?" dijo Erika animada.

Mayumi miraba la interacción tranquila, y estaba feliz de poder oír a Itsuka-kun….no Add-kun, dejar que lo llamen por su nombre personal para su grupo de amigos, aunque le interesaba saber más quienes eran parte de ese grupo.

Por supuesto a Tatsuya no le pareció la gran cosa o si lo parecía no lo mostro, decidió apresurar las cosas llamando a su hermana.

-"Miyuki ¿Ya terminaste tus asuntos con las personas del Concejo Estudiantil?" Miyuki lo miro pero no dijo nada.

-"Todo está bien. Todo lo que hicimos hoy fue presentarnos con ella" dijo Mayumi.

-"¡Presidenta!" quiso reclamar el chico acompañándola.

-"Miyuki-san…"

-"¿Si?"

-"Hablaremos más detalles en otro día. Tú también Shiba-kun, y por supuesta usted también Add-kun"

-"Puedes apostar a eso Mayumi-san. Te dije que te invitaría a comer ¿verdad?" declaro abiertamente y sin vergüenza Add.

-"Ara eso es cierto" confirmo Mayumi feliz.

A este punto el chico de pelo café claro estaba por responder con una queja a su presidenta, y una advertencia hacia el estudiante peliblanco de "Curso 2". Pero entonces una sonido de dispositivo se escucho, Add reconoció el sonido y saco su comunicador, al parecer recibió un mensaje de texto….de su hermana.

-"Oh un mensaje de mi hermana, vamos a ve…" Add no termino la frase y poco a poco su cara quedo en expresión neutral al leer el mensaje

 **Oni-san, buenas noticias, Mama Raikou está aquí XD**

 **Dice que decidió quedarse a vivir con nosotros, pues nuestros padres estarán en viaje de negocios por todo Japón y no regresaran en 6 meses o más, así que le pidieron a ella que nos cuidara.**

 **Estará compartiendo habitación contigo, pues dice que duerme mejor abrazada a ti, seguro me lo agradecerás ;)**

 **Por cierto, también dijo que iría a recogerte….uuummm tal vez debí mandarte este mensaje antes, hace 3 minutos se fue a recogerte. Oh bueno, te espero en casa, haré una torta de bienvenida y tendremos una fiesta para festejar el regreso de mama Raikou. XDXDXDXDXDXD**

El extraño silencio y expresión neutra de Add estaba empezando a preocupar a los presentes, salvo por el pelicafé. Después de un rato el Peliblanco guardo su comunicador y se llevo una mano al lomo de su nariz mientras se sobaba, como calmando una leve jaqueca o algo. Mizuki fue la única con el valor para preguntar.

-"A-Ano….Add-san ¿Paso algo malo?"

-"No….no exactamente malo, fue un aviso de mi hermana….parece que alguien muy querido para los dos regreso…."

-"¿Y eso es malo?" pregunto ignorante Tatsuya.

-"No….no lo es….pero es que-¡MMMPPPHHH!" fue todo lo que dijo, hasta que su rostro terminara enterrado en un par de enormes pechos, y unas manos lo abrazaran cariñosamente "como una madre muy sobreprotectora a su hijo".

-"¡AAADDDDD-KUUUNNNN! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Te extrañe mucho, mi pequeño!" fue una voz sin duda femenina y llena de ternura, la cual hizo que los presentes registraran lo que pasaba y quien había aparecido ahora.

En el momento que se dieron cuenta, todas las mujeres presentes cerca del grupo, sintieran el enorme peso de la vergüenza aplastarlas, con un par de meteoros de inconcebible tamaño. O al menos esta sería la metáfora indicada para esta situación, refiriéndose a las presentes; en caso de los hombres, sintieron una fuerza magnética imposible de resistir, que atrajo sus ojos hacia dos montículos, así como también un gran sentimiento de envidia inundo sus pensamientos. Envidia por cierto chico de pelo blanco que estaba siendo sofocado por dichos montículos, en un abrazo que ciertamente rebozaba de afecto.

Esta era la forma en la que uno describiría la escena actual en un sentido épico, pero quitando eso, se podría describir como el momento más embarazoso de Add, hasta ahora en este nuevo mundo. Todo esto porque en estos momentos, una muy hermosa mujer lo abrazaba de la cabeza, hundiendo su rostro en sus muy prominentes pechos.

La mujer en cuestión, de rasgos claramente japoneses media 1.78 m de alto, su pelo azul oscuro largo hasta los talones, atado en la punta a modo de una pequeña cola con un listón blanco, con dos mechones de pelo a los lados de su rostro y unos dos más delgados bajando por su frente dejando ver sus ojos purpuras que se abrieron para ver a su "querido niño" envuelto en su abrazo; su figura muy femenina….curvilínea en su abdomen, amplia cintura, muslos torneados, pero la parte superior sin duda resaltaba para todos con sus enormes pechos copa E+. Vistiendo una chompa blanca con rayas verticales y con cuello amplio, junto a un pantalón negro bien ajustado a su cintura y piernas, y calzando unos zapatos de tacón medio alto.

Habiendo varias reacciones por parte de los presentes que observaban como la nueva mujer en el pasillo no dejaba de abrazar al peliblanco, centrémonos en los 5 principales, además de Add.

Primero las chicas. Erika y Miyuki se sentían total y completamente vencidas, especialmente la primera que de por si envidiaba a su amiga de lentes por su bien desarrollado busto, y ahora venia esta mujer a imponer un nuevo nivel estándar en lo que respecta a tamaño de busto; Misuki por primera vez en su vida, sentía incomodidad, y se molesto….al comparar su talla de busto en comparación con la mujer que abrazaba a Add-kun; Mayumi, bueno….tener que ver a una mujer tan bien dotada en cuerpo, sumando a que dicha mujer estaba hundiendo la cabeza de su nuevo amigo en sus enormes pechos, con una sonrisa que claramente expresaba más que simple amistad. La pobre había sacado con gran rapidez un pañuelo dentro de su chaqueta….el cual apretaba con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que no se haya roto; pese al gran sentimiento de envidia que sentía aún mantenía su expresión serena y calmada con su gran fuerza de voluntad.

Pasando a los chicos. Bueno, la mayoría estaba en trance por la belleza de la mujer, y envidiaban con cada célula de su ser al peliblanco y la posición en la que se encontraba. Incluso el pelicafé no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedar embobado al presenciar a la mujer, saliendo del trance cuando sintió un leve golpe a su costado derecho, recobrando la compostura pero no pudo darse cuenta de quién fue el que lo golpeo. Solo Tatsuya parecía mantener su compostura admirablemente sin esfuerzo, casi como si no le importara, que estuviera viendo a un perfecto ejemplo de espécimen femenino con gran atractivo, que era muy difícil de encontrar en estos días.

-"Mmmmpppph-¡hhhaaa! Raikou….es un gusto verte, como siempre, pero no hagas eso de nuevo" dijo Add liberándose del abrazo.

-"Pero si a ti te gustaba que te abrazara" respondió ella.

-"Claro que disfruto de tus abrazos, eso no ha cambiado desde que tenía 14, cuando cuidabas de mí y mi hermana. Pero ya tengo 17 años, un abrazo normal sería más agradable" razono él.

-' _¡Claro que sí! ¡No necesitas hundir su rostro en tus innecesariamente grandes senos, vaca lechera! ¡Y deja de abrazarlo!"_ pensaba "en voz alta" Mayumi, apretando con más fuerza su pañuelo.

-"¡Aaawww, pero a mí me gusta sentirte cerca a mí! Hasta le pedí a Inori-chan que me dejara compartir cama contigo, así dormiremos juntos" comento alegremente Raikou.

*¡SSSSSSRRRRAAAAPPPPPP!* (perdonen esto no supe cómo describir el sonido de tela al rompiéndose)

Así de fácil el pañuelo cedió a la fuerza de Mayumi, incluso el chico que la escoltaba se alejo un poco de ella por miedo. Add sabía que si esto seguía, las cosas se pondrían peor, será mejor retirarse….ahora.

-"Bueno creo que solo viniste para regresar a casa, así que nos vamos de una vez. Tatsuya-dono y Miyuki-san nos vemos; Erika-san y Mizuki-san fue un placer conocerlas también, nos vemos en clases. Mayumi-san fue gusto verte de nuevo, ojala nos volvamos a ver mañana y podremos hablar más calmadamente. Vamos Raikou" dijo Add dando una reverencia y luego caminando a la salida. Raikou también dio una leve reverencia, agitando sus pechos en el proceso para gran molestia de las chicas, y luego se fue rápido para alcanzar a Add.

 **Camino a casa, o más bien transportándose cerca a esta.**

Add salió de la fisura de Espacio-Tiempo, seguido de Raikou quien tenía su mano izquierda entrelazada con la derecha de él, la sonrisa de la mujer era serena y llena de felicidad.

- _'Supongo es normal que este tan feliz, yo tampoco puedo mentir y decir que no lo estoy….ha pasado tiempo desde que la ví'_

Add ya había conocido a Raikou, o más exacto Minamoto no Yorimitsu, el cual era su verdadero nombre. Quien en las leyendas japonesas, era considerado un guerrero de la era de Edo, conocido como un ejemplar general samurái. En otra realidad, este personaje no solo no era un hombre, sino que también era una hermosa mujer de descendencia divina y a la vez demoniaca, por culpa de una maldición. Por esto su familia la mando a ser criada lejos de su hogar, a los 15 años se arraso con una aldea invadida por demonios y entonces su padre la reconoció, junto a otros formo un grupo para cazar y eliminar demonios, entre ellos estaba el famoso Kintoki "El Niño Dorado".

Al poder viajar entre mundos, Add pudo conocer a otros seres….que también podían hacerlo, algunos solo eran vigias, otros….parecían divertirse con ver e intervenir cuando les deba la gana. Uno de ellos en especial….un….vampiro, llamado Zelretch, parece que este vampiro lo había estado observando….y esperaba poder conocerlo y ser su amigo. Mad Paradox acepto de mala gana pues seguro terminaría molestándolo si no lo hacía, como una muestra de agradecimiento, el vampiro le dio un regalo….justamente a la chica con la que ahora estaba tomado de la mano. Claro que cuando recibió dicho regalo, solo era un katana, el vampiro lo que era y le hablo de un ritual que se hacía con eso. Después de haber sido adoptado y tener un hogar, quiso probar el ritual que le comento el Ancestro, aprovechando que sus padres estaban dormidos…..empezó el ritual.

Si esperaba que se manifestara energía mágica, junto con una marca extraña en su pectoral derecho, pero no esperaba que una mujer con un atuendo bien pegado a su buen cuerpo, y con armas japonesas (katana, arco Yumi y Kayak con flechas, etc)….mucho menos que dicha mujer, se le lanzara encima para abrazarlo….como el gran afecto que solo una madre puede expresar.

Las cosas a partir de ahí fueron buenas….en parte, además de que Raikou se presento como Servant ante él, y prometió amarlo como si fuera su propio hijo. La relación entre los dos….se profundizo mucho, para Add la personalidad maternal de Raikou fue….un recordatorio de su tiempo junto a su madre, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente. Raikou también disfrutaba su vida con él, cuando ella lo vio al ser invocada y el era un niño de 13 años, noto la profunda tristeza en sus ojos, y como madre solo se le ocurrió una cosa…..abrazarlo y darle afecto. Con el paso del tiempo su conexión con él se hizo más profunda, así como un Master sueña con la vida pasada de su Servant, es lo mismo para el Servant. Ella lo vio todo….desde la tragedia de su familia en la villa oculta….hasta sus experimentos obsesionados con regresar en el tiempo y como fallo miles de veces….cayendo en la locura, todo porque quería recuperar el momento más feliz de su vida, conocer todo esto….solo aumento su afecto por él, solo faltaba que él aceptara ese afecto. Por supuesto que tomo tiempo, para Add, quien quería olvidar su pasado inalcanzable, le tomo mucho acostumbrarse a la actitud de Raikou con él. Pero al final si lo acepto, el tiempo que creció junto con ella, inventando una historia para sus padres de que ella era una niñera que ellos llamaron hace mucho, desde sus 13 y su hermana de 10 años en ese momento pasaron los mejores 3 años de su infancia, y para Raikou fue un sueño hecho realidad sentirse madre de dos niños, uno de ellos siendo su nuevo y muy querido Master.

Add había olvidado muchas cosas, pero ahora podía volver a disfrutar de descansar en el regazo de una figura maternal, era una de las cosas que tanto él como ella disfrutaba hacer juntos. Aunque también estaba el hecho que los dos compartían habitación, dormían juntos en la misma cama, su hermana siempre decía que los dos eran demasiado cercanos….que parecían más novios que madre e hijo. Por supuesto que llego un momento en que ambos, Master y Servant, quisieron decir la verdad el uno a otro, Raikou le conto su historia, a pesar que él ya lo sabía, también le confesó que pudo ver su vida pasado….los problemas, fracasos y enemigos que enfrento y venció. Ella le pidió que lo dejara ver en su verdadera forma y que aceptara su amor, Add dudo un poco pero al final accedió, deteniendo el tiempo del mundo a excepción de ellos dos, dejando su cuerpo cambiar a su verdadera forma. Su estatura era ahora de 1.80 m y su pelo blanco crecia hasta llegar a sus talones, junto a su atuendo purpura oscuro, con sus ojos purpura con esclera negra. Para Raikou fue una hermosa visión, pero la entristecía mucho ver sus ojos y parte del cuerpo de su Master haciéndose pedazos, no dudo un segundo en apoyar su cabeza en su pecho….pudiendo escuchar el latido de su corazón, luego levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos purpura de Add, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas….poco a poco acercándose los dos….sellando el espacio que faltaba con un simple beso entre ambos.

Ese momento fue especial para ambos, ese momento con el tiempo congelado, ambos compartieron un momento especial. Add se hizo hombre y Raikou disfruto como nunca antes su condición com mujer, así es los dos tuvieron relaciones, ninguno de los dos recuerda cuanto tiempo paso y no les importaba….solo importaban los sentimientos que compartieron con sus cuerpos. Después de ese acontecimiento, la dinámica entre ambos era más afectiva, curiosamente Raikou se sentía más….humana, Add decidió investigar eso….descubriendo que al parecer su espíritu absorbió una gran cantidad de poder de él, y poco a poco se formaba un cuerpo físico. Sería el inicio de una nueva vida para ella, y al parecer esto no afectaría sus poderes de Servant, él también teorizo que al tener un cuerpo físico ella también podría concebir un hijo, la noticia llego a los oídos de Raikou….y en más de una vez intento….volver a repetir otro momento apasionado entre los dos. Para evitar que sus padres se enteraran de la profundidad de la relación entre los dos, decidió que sería bueno que Raikou se tomara unas vacaciones, una vez ella salió a hacer compras y un ladrón trato t de robarle y propasarse con ella, el pobre infeliz termino con los brazos y piernas rotas, así que no les preocupaba que le pasara algo. La pobre Raikou sentía que su querido Master estaba poniendo escusas para lo inevitable, aún así Add le dijo que disfrutara sus vacaciones, así evito más problemas. Pero ahora ella estaba de vuelta, compartiendo habitación con él, esta noche al menos esperaba dormir bien.

-"Add-kun, Inori-chan está esperándonos. Entremos rápido"

-"Esta bien Raikou, ya voy"

Los dos entraron a casa rápidamente, Inori rápidamente recibió a Raikou con un abrazo alrededor de su cintura, fue un reencuentro muy feliz. Dentro de la casa, la pequeña había preparado un festín para celebrar el regreso de Mama Raikou, así procedieron a disfrutar toda el resto del día hasta la noche.

Inori se quedo dormida en el sofá, así que Add la cargo a su habitación para que durmiera, la tapo bien con la sabana y luego apago la luz. Caminando al comedor que estaba cerca a la cocina, se sentó un rato en la mesa para meditar las cosas que sucedieron de esta mañana, todo mientras Raikou lavaba el servicio.

Recordando a quienes conoció hoy en la mañana: estaban los dos hijos de Miya, Tatsuya y Miyuki, ambos sin duda estaban tratando de vivir una vida normal, alejada del clan y sus problemas. Sin duda tendría que vigilarlos; luego estaba Erika, de la familia Chiba especialmente maestros en la magia y uso de espadas, y su amiga Mizuki, que tenía unos ojos especiales por tener Hipersensibilidad a las partículas espirituales; ahora estaba la cuestión de Mayumi, aunque él ya estaba al tanto de su presencia en la Primer Escuela, todavía estaba el problema que los Saegusa tuvieran curiosidad sobre él y su familia, si llega a pasar que quieren conocer más hacerca de él….y llegaran incluso a enterarse de sus DMO. Add sabía que Mayumi a pesar de ser quien tomaría el rol de líder de familia, aún estaba a merced de las decisiones y órdenes directas de su padre Kouichi Saegusa, antiguo prometido de Maya. Pero Add estaba muy interesada en ella, más como persona que como mago, se notaba fácilmente que ella deseaba libertad…..do su familia….de todo problema, a él realmente le gustaría entablar amistad con ella.

Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuello y uno montículos se presionaban en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sintiendo el suave calor rozar de unos largos cabellos en su cabeza y orejas, era obvio que Raikou estaba lista para ir a dormir….con él.

-"¿Qué tanto piensas Add-kun?"

-"Repaso en mi mente las cosas que sucedieron esta mañana, hasta antes de que llegaras a recogerme. Conocí a 5 personas que me interesaron: dos de ellos son hermanos, hijos de una amiga mía; los otros 3 son mujeres, un con ojos muy sensibles a energías espirituales, otra con un estilo de esgrima, y la última me intereso porque parece buscar lo mismo que yo….libertad para tener una vida propia"

-"Mmmooohhh Add-kun, oírte hablar de otras mujeres me molesta….espero no me dejes sin atención, yo no sé qué haría si me dejas sola y olvidada" dijo ella haciendo un poco más fuerte su abrazo.

-"Hay Raikou…. ¿Qué se va a hacer contigo? Tu sabes bien que nuestro lazo, es más fuerte de lo que fue antes, olvidarte me sería imposible"

-"Oh que lindo, en ese caso. Vamos a dor-"

-"No vamos a hacer nada más que dormir, tengo clases mañana y no quiero amanecer agotado"

-"Boohoo como puedes negarle la felicidad a tu querida "madre""

-"No te quejes y vamos a dormir, si no puedes dormir en la habitación de hu-"

Rápidamente Raikou lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para ir a dormir, la verdad ella ya estaba cambiada para ir a la cama. Aún con su chompa blanca con rayas verticales que cubria y contenía perfectamente su gran busto, pero ahora en la parte baja tenía un mini-short gris con los bordes de los parte final para que salgan las piernas color rosa, y además dicho Mini-short como tal solo cubría bien la cintura dejando ver sus muslos. Hoy sería una noche muy difícil para Add.

-"Por cierto, también iré a recogerte mañana"

-"Uuugggghhh vamos a dormir de una vez ¿Quieres?"

 **Al Día siguiente, en la mañana.**

Add ya estaba camino a la escuela, su mañana no fue para nada molesta, aún con el hecho de que despertó con Raikou usándolo de almohada de cuerpo completo. Le tomo un tiempo liberarse, luego se vistió rápidamente, mientras Mama Raikou ya estaba preparando el desayuno abajo, Inori estaba abajo ayudándole también.

Después de acabar su desayuno salió de la casa despidiéndose de las dos, Inori se fue a su cuarto después de despedirse para dejarlo a él y Raikou solos, cosa que ella aprovecho para darle un bso profundo y apasionado de despedida a Add. Sin perder más tiempo se apresuro para ir a clases, esta vez usando magia normal de este mundo, era una proceso que aumentaba la fuerza de impulso de movimiento de manera que se cubre más espacio con cada paso al correr. Pensando detenidamente las cosas, muchas secuencia de activación mágica cuyos efectos eran muy mundanos, aunque a él no e interesaba mucho eso….uno ciertamente se preguntaría ¿que estarían pensando con diseñar efecto mágico para remover partículas….el cual se usa ahora para algo tan simple como limpiar ropa?

Se nota que la humanidad cada vez más busca evitar realizar esfuerzo en todo, incluyendo simples tareas domésticas, dejo ese pensamiento para después pues ya había llegado a laentrada. Ya adentro busco de inmediato su clase, como lo esperaba le toco en el mismo salón junto a Tatsuya, Erika y Mizuki. Fue un alivio para él tener conocidos cerca, ahora mismo las dos chicas miraban asombradas como Tatsuya manejaba el teclado con gran velocidad y maestria. Incluso Add se sorprendió, nadie usa el siempre confiable manejo manual de programación, todo es automatizado pues le resulta más fácil.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo Shiba-kun?" pregunto Mizuki junto a Erika que también observaba curiosa.

-"Confirmando el plan de estudios, y registrándome en las clases" respondió él.

-"¡Qué gran velocidad!" comento una persona sentada unos asientos delante de Tatsuya.

Se trata de un chico tal vez de la misma altura que Tatsuya, con consistencia entre fornido y atlético pelo marrón corto y ojos verdes. También llevaba el uniforme y la chaqueta de estudiante de Curso2.

-"Ah, lo siento. Es un poco raro ver a una persona usar el teclado para introducir esas cosas"

-"Sé a lo que te refiere….estos días la mayoría prefiere hacerlo de la manera más fácil, en vez de ejercitar los dedos" comento Add para unirse a la conversación, ya que estaba a un asiento de distancia a la derecha de Tatsuya.

-"Bueno, puede que Edward-san tenga un punto en eso. En cuanto a mí. Una vez te acostumbras, es más rápido de esta manera" dio su respuesta Tatsuya.

-"¿Eh? Así….Ah por cierto. Yo soy Saijo Leonhart ¡Llámame Leo nada más! Me especializo en secuencias mágicas fortificando el tipo de convergencia"

-"Soy Shiba Tatsuya. Puedes llamarme Tatsuya" después de eso Leo volteo a ver a Add.

-"Soy Edward Gre- ¡Rayos! Edward Itsuka, a mí me puedes llamar Add, mis amigos más cercanos en el pasado me dieron ese nombre de pila"

-"De acuerdo Add, Tatsuya. Así que, ¿Cuál es la firma de sus hechizos mágicos?"

-"Bueno, yo soy malo en habilidades prácticas, por lo que quiero convertirme en ingeniero mágico"

-"Yo si estoy bien en las habilidades prácticas, pero la verdad no me interesa ser mago, así que también estoy apuntando a ser ingeniero mágico. Me interesa más hacer investigaciones, que servir como soldado, claro que….tampoco significa que no sepa defenderme si me veo obligado"

-"Ya veo…bueno, ambos parecen del tipo inteligentes" comento Leo ante la respuesta ambos.

-"¿Eh? ¿Ambos son aspirantes a ingenieros, Add-kun, Shiba-kun?" dijo sorprendida Erika.

-"Oigan chicos ¿Conocen a está?" pregunto tan casualmente Leo.

Add solo sacudió la cabeza divertido, Leo era buen chico pero, al parecer carece de tacto….en especial con mujeres, o simplemente no le parecía que Erika resaltaba mucho como mujer.

-"Oh ¿acabas de llamarme "esta" desde el primer momento? ¿Qué tan grosero es eso? ¡Todos los "Forever alone" son iguales!" dijo Erika enojada y respondiendo con un golpe al orgullo de Leo.

-"¿Qué demo…? ¿Quién está siendo grosero ahora? ¡No creas que puedes salirte con la tuya solo porque eres un poco linda!" dijo Leo levantándose de su asiento.

-"La apariencia es muy importante, ¿Sabes? Aunque no podria ser muy claro para alguien que confunde el desorden con apariencia "salvaje"" comento Erika siguiendo su asalto contra Leo.

-"¿Qu…? ¡¿Qué demonios?!" antes de poder decir algo, los se percataron de una risa, que venía de Add.

-"¡Jajaja! Si los dos se llevan tan bien, apenas conociéndose por unos segundos, seguro terminaran casados" comento él para gran vergüenza de ambos.

Justo entonces la campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de la primera clase.

-"Leo dejalo ya. La primera campana ya sonó" calmo Tatsuya.

-"Tú también, Erika-chan. Fuiste demasiado lejos" calmaba Mizuki.

Erika y Leo se miraron una última vez, sonrojándose un poco al recordar el comentario de Add, luego desviaron la mirada y se sentaron en sus sitios. Justo entonces una mujer de pelo café algo anaranjado y ojos café claro, con bata blanca, debajo de la cual lleva una chompa amarilla con cuello alto que mostraba lo dotada que estaba en la parte del pecho, por supuesto no más que Raikou. Entro en a la clase, Add pudo ver fácilmente que su mirada se dirigía en discretamente a Tatsuya, tal vez sea un guardián de los Yotsuba en cubierto o algo así.

 **Cambio de escena, en el Comedor de la escuela.**

Acabadas las primeras clases el grupo de 5, incluyendo a Add, estaban en el comedor. Para disfrutar juntos algo de comer, mientras estaban ahí, Mizuki comentaba.

-"El recorrido por los talleres fue muy divertido. También estoy estudiando para ser ingeniera mágica, así que aprendí mucho de eso" decía la dulce chica.

Ya en la mesa, Add estaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa rectangular, a su derecha estaban sentados Leo y Tatsuya (en ese orden), a su izquierda Erika y Miziku (también en ese orden). El estaba comiendo un simple plato de Onigiris, mientras los demás conversaban, esperaba nada molestara está tranquilidad.

-"Sí, eso fue muy productivo ¿huh?" respondió Tatsuya, mientras tomaba su café.

-"Me pregunto si soy apto para ese tipo de trabajo meticuloso" decía pensativo Leo.

-"¡Por supuesto que está más allá de su alcance!" respondió fastidiosa como siempre Erika.

-"¿Qué dijiste? Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué estamos almorzando juntos?"

-"¡Yo solo estoy almorzando con Mizuki, Tatsuya-kun y Add-kun!"

La interacción de ambos al parecer hizo Tatsuya suspira, haya sido en molestia o no nunca se sabrá, Add por otro lado se reía internamente, era más que seguro que estos dos terminarían juntos. Disfrutando la calma del momento en grupo, hasta que una voz conocida se escucho.

-"¡Onii-sama!"

-"¿Miyuki?"

Parece que la hermana desea almorzar junto a su hermano, para Add no era ningún problema, pero era muy probable que otros estudiantes del Curso 1 no piensen lo mismo, solo esperaba que no escalara en mayores problemas.

-"¿Está bien si me uno a ustedes?" dijo la hermana menor.

-"Puedes sentarte a mi lado Miyuki" dijo Erika haciendo espacio para ella.

-"¡Gracias Erika!"

-"Eeemmm ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Leo a Tatsuya.

-"Shiba Miyuki, mi hermana menor" Add agradeció que esta vez Leo haya preguntado a como se debe.

-"Encantada de conocerlo. Yo soy Miyu-"

-"¡Shiba-san!" la voz de otra persona interrumpió la presentación de Miyuki.

- _'¡Genial! ¡Los imbéciles prejuiciosos la siguieron! Al parecer fue mucho pedir un almuerzo en paz'_ pensó Add molesto, pero sin dejar de comer.

Al parecer un grupo de 4 mujeres y 3 hombres, para ahorrar descripción. Los 3 hombres tienen pelo corto, con colores de café claro con ojos violeta claro, marrón claro con ojos azabache, y marrón negro con ojos marrón rojizo; de las chicas dos tenia pelo largo suelto hasta el cuello con colores azul oscuro y ojos azabache, y marrón oscuro rojizo con ojos azabache también, de las otras dos una tenia pelo color café anaranjado con dos coletas a nivel de la nuca con ojos violeta vibrantes, y la otra color gris oscuro corto con dos mechones largos a los lados de su cabeza con ojos grises. Estas últimas dos, la primera parecía asustada o algo así, la otra tenía una expresión neutral.

-"Vayamos a un lugar donde haya más espacio" recomendó el chico de pelo café claro, que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo.

-"No deberías interrumpirlos…." Dijo la chica de pelo azul oscuro.

-"Oh, no, me gustaría sentarme aquí y…." dijo algo confundida Miyuki.

- _'Hay niña, no estás explicando nada, ellos solo creerán que quieres desalojarnos'_ pensó Add, siguiendo con su comida.

-"Shib-san. No deberías compartir la mesa con un montón de Weed" dijo el cabecilla sin molestarse en usar el término correcto.

-"¡¿Huh?!" dijo molesta Erika, apunto de levantarse de su asiento.

-"Tenemos que pintar la línea entre el Curso 1 y el Curso 2" dijo el chico de pelo marrón claro, mientras la chica de pelo café anaranjado asentía silenciosa.

-"¿Qué acabas de decir?" dijo en tono calmado Leo levantándose de su asiento.

El problema seguro escalo rápido, ha este paso el conflicto era inminente, y la verdad Ad pensaba que sería algo bueno, así se termina la estupidez de Weeds y Blooms. Miyuki no sabía qué hacer para evitar una pelea, pero al parecer alguien decidió terminar con ella con la opción más obvia, simplemente….evitar todo….cediendo al claro intento de abuso status.

Tatsuya decidió tomar su bandeja y botar lo que quedaba de comida, dejando la mesa libre y evitando más problemas innecesarios.

-"Miyuki, ya termine de comer, así que-"

-"Tatsuya-dono, evitar estos problemas no resuelve nada, pero supongo que….ya tomaste tú decisión. Yo por otro lado me quedare a terminar mi comida, si ellos quieren sentarse aquí, tendrán que esperar" dijo Add par gran sorpresa de los "Blooms" y del grupo de Erika, Mizuki y Leo, Tatsuya no lo mostro pero también se sorprendió un poco.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves Weed?! ¡Solo eres una reserva!" dijo el cabecilla enojado.

-"¿Y eso qué?...Acaso ser un "Weed", o una reserva ¿Me hace menos que una persona, inferior a un humano acaso?"

Ante esa pregunta, el cabecilla y su grupo quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo cómo responder. Add termino su último Onigiri y se levanto para encarar al grupo, su estatura era ligeramente mayor al de los 3 chicos, y por supuesto más que las 4 chicas, pero sus usualmente calmados ahora mostraban furia fría. El cabecilla incluso retrocedió un poco, pasando su alimento, volvió a hablarles.

-"No me has respondido aún, me pregunto ¿Te han enseñado modales, chico?"

-"¡¿Qu…?! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que la familia Morisaki-"

-"¡Oh! ¡Y todavía de los 10 Clanes! ¿Cómo es posible que no te enseñaran a respetar a las personas?"

-"¿Personas? ¡Tú eres solo un Wee-"

-"¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!"

El fuerte grito de Add hizo retroceder aún más al cabecilla y su grupo, los Blooms cerca desviaron la mirada por miedo y vergüenza, nadie se atrevió a decir nada….ni siquiera Tatsuya.

-"Que yo sea estudiante de Curso 2, no Weed apréndan bien cuál es el termino, no me hace menos que un ser humano. Y por lo tanto, debes respetar que soy una persona, no mezcles prejuicios con tu educación básica de respeto"

El cabecilla solo desvió la mirada muy enojado, Add solo tomo su bandeja vacía para dejarla en su lugar, siendo seguido de Erika, Mizuki y Leo.

-"Ya termine…..gracias por esperar…." Dijo Add sarcásticamente mientras se iba.

Uno podría esperar que los problemas terminaran ahí, pero si algo sabía Add es que nada tiene solución permanente.

 **Cambio de escena, por los pasillos en dirección a la salida de la escuela.**

Add estaba apresurándose un poco a la salida, esperaba poder salir y llegar a avanzar al menos 2 metros desde la reja, antes de encontrarse con Raikou y así evitar problemas….con las estudiantes en especial. Apresurando el paso para llegar al final, solo faltaba unos metros más.

-"Oh Add-kun ¿Por qué la prisa?"

- _'¡Hay rayos!'_ pensó él mientras se volteaba para saludar "Hola Mayumi-san, es bueno encontrarnos en el primer día de clases, aún si ya termino claro. Veo que vienes acompañada también"

En efecto, Mayumi estaba acompañada de una mujer de 1.74 m de alto, posiblemente de 18 o 19 años, con ojos marrón dorado y pelo negro corto que apenas llegaba a sus mejillas. Con su uniforme femenino de escuela y al igual que Mayumi tenía una banda en la mitad del brazo izquierdo, dejando entender que pertenecía a algún comité de la escuela.

-"Así que tú eres el nuevo objetivo de interés de Mayumi" respondió la chica, a lo que Add solo levanto una ceja.

-"Mari no seas así con él, le darás una mala idea"

-"Esta bien. Yo soy Mari Watanabe, líder del comité disciplinario, es un placer conocerte…."

-"Oh cierto. Yo soy Edward Itsuka, estudiante de Curso 2, es un placer"

-"Por cierto Add-kun ¿Por qué parecía que te apresurabas a la salida?" pregunto inocente la presidenta.

-"Bueno….hoy día también vendrán a recoger….tú ya sabes quién…." con esas 3 frases, el buen humor de Mayumi se fue.

-"Ho ¿En serio? Y querías irte lo más rápido para evitar otro "amoroso reencuentro"….como el de la ceremonia" dijo calmada aunque claramente enojada.

Mari había escuchado algunos rumores de eso, por parte de quien acompaño a Mayumi ese día, pero eran tan extraño lo que decía que no entendía absolutamente nada.

- _'¿Qué habrá sido lo que paso ayer en la ceremonia? Parece que él también está involucrado'_

Antes de poder preguntar se pudo escuchar voces desde la entrada a la escuela, parecían ser personas discutiendo y pronto se escucho gritos junto con el sonido de un golpe seco, eso basto para que Add, Mayumi y Mari decidieran ir a ver lo que pasaba. Él ya tenía una idea de lo que paso, seguro el grupo del comedor estaba otra vez causando problemas, solo esperaba que Tatsuya y los demás no hayan respondido violentamente. Eso era fácil de esperar de Erika y Leo, seguro Tatsuya intentaría evitar algún conflicto, pero él solo puede hacer poco….sin tener que revelar su secreto.

Ciertamente no esperaba ver a Raikou….agarrando haciendo una torcida de muñeca a Leo y al cabecilla pelicafé claro….los cuales estaban de rodillas mientras se quejaba levemente de dolor, claro que verla ahí presente justificaba la mirada embobada de los otros 3 chicos del grupo, y la mirada de molestia de las chicas presentes a quienes pronto se le unió Mayumi. Mari por otro lado estaba sorprendida y confundida, siendo la primera vez que veía a la hermosa mujer de pelo azul oscuro, y de grandes proporciones en la parte del pecho.

-"No deben pelear así por tonterías, se pueden hacer daño" dijo Raikou en tono maternal, los dos chicos estaban muy adoloridos para responder.

-"Creo….que debería hacer algo….Raikou, suéltalos por favor" dijo Add.

-"Oh Add-kun" ella soltó a los dos y de inmediato se fue al a lado del peliblanco.

Aunque los dos chicos estaban aún adoloridos, no pudieron evitar levantar la mirada para volver a admirar la belleza de la mujer que los doblego con tanta facilidad. Los demás chicos del grupo también la seguían con la mirada, aunque se sorprendieron cuando la hermosa mujer se aferro al brazo del Weed que enfrento a su grupo en el comedor.

-"Me gustaría saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo Raikou?"

-"Oh no era nada importante, solo que parecían estar discutiendo de algo, y entonces uno del grupo más grande saco un pequeño artefacto en forma de pistola mientras alguien del otro grupo corría hacia él. Me pareció peligroso así que intervine, para evitar más problemas" explico ella mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Add entre sus pechos.

Mari escucho toda la explicación, luego se acerco junto a Mayumi a los dos grupos, mientras usaba su mano para bajar la manga de su brazo izquierdo. Mayumi inicio con un recordatorio y una advertencia.

-"A menos que sea en defensa propia ¡el uso de magia para combatir, especialmente dentro de la escuela, se considera un acto criminal!" dijo con voz y semblante serio.

-"Tal y como la Presidenta dijo. Soy Watanabe Mari, jefa del comité disciplinario. Tomare sus declaraciones ahora. Todos ustedes, vendrán conmigo" nadie se movió de su lugar.

-"¿Onii-sama?" Miyuki vio a su hermano caminar hacia la jefa del comité disciplinario.

Add decidió no decir nada y le dijo en voz baja a Raikou en voz baja que también se quedara callada, sería mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso por ahora.

-"Me disculpo por esto. Fue una tontería que se nos escapo de las manos" dijo Tatsuya mientras se ponía al frente de ambos grupos para hablar.

Dando una leve mirada de precaución en dirección a Add y Raikou, él solo asintió con la cabeza y la mujer lo saludo con una sonrisa. Viendo que no intervendrían, continúo con su explicación.

-"¿Una tontería?" pregunto Mari con su mano apuntando a Tatsuya, un poco de magia se podía ver en la palma.

-"Si. El clan Morisaki es famoso por su técnica de disparo rápido, por lo que pensé pedirle que me la mostrara para una referencia futura, pero fue tan realista que no pude evitar que se saliera de control. Felizmente la señorita Raikou-san pudo detenerlo a tiempo" dijo él parado frente a Mari a solo unos centímetros, por supuesto que Raikou asintió con la cabeza ante lo que dijo para confirmar.

-"¿Entonces te importa explicar por qué esa chica estuvo a punto de usar un hechizo de tipo ataque?" pregunto Mari, no creyendo del todo esa escusa.

La chica a la que se refería era la de pelo café anaranjado y ojos violeta, que estaba junto a su amiga de pelo gris oscuro. Ella quería ayudar a los dos chicos que estaban siendo sometidos por el agarre de Raikou, pero cuando la mujer hablo se detuvo, por alguna razón le recordó a su madre cuando le daba una reprimenda cuando era niña. Lamentablemente aún tenía la secuencia de magia activa, y solo se dio cuenta cuando Mari lo menciono, a lo que rápidamente desactivo su CAD.

-"Ese fue solo un hechizo de velocidad. Y su potencia fue suprimida considerablemente" aclaro Tatsuya.

-"Oh….Ya veo, tienes la habilidad de leer las secuencias mágicas de activación al momento de su lanzamiento" resumió Mari, desvaneciendo su magia y bajando su mano y relajando su postura.

-"No soy bueno en las habilidades prácticas, pero soy experto en análisis"

-"Al parecer, también lo eres en el engaño"

-"¿Engaño? Para nada, no soy más que….un estudiante de Curso 2" dijo Tatsuya mientras señalaba sutilmente el emblema vacio de brazo izquierdo.

El fin del primer día de Edward Grenore en la Primera Escuela de Magia, conociendo nuevos posibles amigos y su reencuentro con una de las mujeres que conoció gracias a su amigo vampiro. Pero pronto más personas llegaría a su vida, así como también un enemigo de su familia, los pecados del padre terminaran por alcanzar al hijo….pero esta vez el tiene el poder más que suficiente para enfrentar las consecuencias.

 **En el flujo entre dimensiones.**

Una figura femenina se mueva a través de las dimensiones, buscando a alguien muy preciada para ella, alguien a quien ella quería proteger….a quien debía detener, y liberarlo de su sufrimiento.

A simple vista uno podía confundir a la mujer con un Ángel, especialmente por las hermosas alas de luz blanco con bordes azules que brotan de su espalda, su largo cabello plateado blancuzco hasta sus muslos y sus ojos color ámbar. Pero viendo más detenidamente se podía notar componentes mecánicos aferrados a su traje de negro de cuerpo completo bien ceñido a su piel, en su frente tapada por el gran fleco de cabello que tiene, esta incrustada una gema redonda mediana color ámbar también, y volando a su lado estaban dos pequeños objetos en forma triangular con centro redondo y unas dos alas robóticas a los lados, uno era de color negro y el otro blanco ambos con detalles azules como líneas y luces.

La mujer parecía tener 17 años en apariencia física, el semblante de su rostro era frio y sin emociones, pero eso solo era una fachada, se notaba por la velocidad a la que volaba que estaba ansiosa por algo.

-"Las coordenadas que recibí eran exactas, hay un mundo en ese cuadrante, puedo sentir la energía de Dynamo también, es leve la señal por lo que al parecer está escondiéndose. Debo apresurarme, o perderé el rastro y no podre rastrearlo. Lo quieras o no….esta vez me quedare a tu lado….ya sea que no quieres regresar a Elrios, no me importa….yo te encontrare….Add"

 **¡Listo! Rayos es más corto que el primero que hice pero no importa, espero les guste y me disculpen si hice a Mayumi un poco diferente a su usual personalidad, pensé que así sería mejor para que tenga sus choques recurrentes con Raikou. Por cierto ella no ser la única Servant en aparecer, voy a agregar a alguien más, que por su físico….estoy seguro que hará que las chicas de Mahouka pierdan toda esperanza en sus crecimiento *COUGH* Passionlip *COUGH*.**

 **Como ya se dieron cuenta en al final, Eve está en camino, decidí usar a Code: Sariel para la historia, según su Lore, esta versión busca la perfección del poder destructivo pero esto causa conflicto con el núcleo de emociones de Eve, en esta historia ella ha logrado arreglar el problema así que no es una fría maquina de destrucción. Lo cual significa que se armara grandes problemas, entre ella y la de más chicas del harem.**

 **Por otro lado. He decidido borrar el crossover "Dragón, Alma Oscura y Maken", después de revisarlo bien, vi que estaba mal planeado, y entristece tener quitarlo….especialmente porque hice uso de las chicas de Zettai Jumpaku Mahou Shoujo, creo que tratare de ponerlas en alguna de mis otras historias. En fin con esa historia borrada, subiré una nueva, que estuve discutiendo con mis amigos JeffersonStarshipBlack y Doctor Lecter Sith. Sera un crossover de Driffters y Kuroinu, seguro muchos se estarán hartando de que use más a Kuroinu para mis historias, pero no se preocupen, también tengo ideas para hacer crossovers con Code Geass y uno con Aku no Onna Kanbu, hentai con el que me gustaría empezar con una historia, además quiero hacer una historia (sea crossover o una normal) con el comic "Las Lindas" de Chalodilo.**

 **Además estaba pensando en hacer un proyecto más grande….uniendo esta historia y otras más de las que publique….para hacer un Infinity War. Estoy seguro que muchos han visto la película, quería ver como seria: Add, Eve y Tatsuya, con algunos más, enfrentando a Thanos en Titanis; Ban junto a su grupo, Ryan y Chronos, en el mundo de Mahouka donde se pelearan contra los hijos de Thanos y su ejército.**

 **Como sea es un proyecto futuro, por ahora lo dejo aquí, espero les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios y envíenme mensajes….me demorare en responder pero si responderé. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia, ah casi me olvido del Omake.**

Add pudo terminar en muchos mundos, pero no porque decidió quedarse en el que ahora estaba, significa que nunca hubiera sido posible. La línea de tiempo simplemente se divide en momentos de decisiones importantes en la vida de todo persona, creando así infinitas posibilidades….para infinitas realidades. Veamos ahora uno de los mundos que Add cambio para bien.

Aunque el Mad Paradox estaba más interesado en buscar nuevos mundos potencial de nuevos descubrimientos, el mundo al que decidió entrar en esta línea de tiempo, no lo atrajo exactamente por las nuevas especies….sino por el desagradable destino que en el que acababa. Era tan desagradable, tan ofensivo, que Add no dudo ni un segundo en usar su poder para cortar y destruir esa final de la línea de tiempo de ese mundo, y decidió entrar para cambiar las cosas el mismo.

El mundo era normal, en comparación a los estándares de Elrios, era más primitivo en tecnología peri tenia magia y avanzada arquitectura, un sistema de gobierno enfocado en reyes y reinas, con la típica separación entre nobles y plebeyos. Además de que habían varias razas, no solo humanos, habían: Elfos de diferentes castas, y también razas como Orcos, Goblins, incluso Demonios, pero de menor poder que los de El Mundo Demoniaco de su mundo.

Sin embargo, lo que parecía ley en esta tierra para los hombres, especialmente en lo monstruos machos, era una cosa….todos ycada uno….parecían no tener otra idea en la cabeza….que no sea reproducirse.

Para Add era simplemente asqueroso, es cierto que él también vio que las mujeres en este mundo tenían gran belleza, y las que eran regentes y soldados parecían gustar de vestir atuendos muy….provocativos. Pero la diferencia estaba en que, lo monstruos y bandidos buscaban violar abiertamente a las mujeres….sin importarles su edad o si estaban casadas. Así fue la primera vez que encontró una aldea siendo atacada, la cólera le gano y destruyo a los monstruos de la manera más cruel posible, ni siquiera uso sus Dynamos, los despedazo a mano limpia con su fuerza. Después de eso, se paso gran parte de su tiempo cazando….y exterminando cualquier banda de monstruos y bandidos que encontraba.

Ganándose la fama de exterminador, y muchos que lo llegan a ver en acción, comentaban lo muy extraño que les parecia que un niño de 16 años fueran tan fuerte y despiadado con sus enemigos. Su fama llego a los oídos de la regente del continente, una Alta Elfa conocida por ser la encarnación de la Diosa Laurenthia, entidad guardiana del mundo de Eostia. Al ser ella su representante en el mundo e interesada en conocerlo, lo mando a llamar con una de las integrantes de su grupo, en esos tiempos la encarnación de la diosa estaba en guerra con la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, quien usaba las hordas de monstruos como su ejercito personal, seguro por la poca población de su raza.

Volviendo al punto la llamada reina de los mercenarios fue quien lo encontró y lo escolto ante la presencia de la Diosa encarnada, por supuesto incluso ella y sus soldados se sorprendieron de lo joven que era. Una vez en el castillo, se presento ante la elfa, incluso él no pudo negar que era hermosa, todas las mujeres que conformaban su grupo de defensa contra la Elfa Oscura y sus hordas eran hermosas también. Al verse ambos a los ojos, Add sintió que ella podía ver a través de su forma actual, así que no se molesto en ocultarse más, dejando un fuerte impresión en las otras chicas que vieron….como el niño encapuchado de 16 años, se removía dicha capucha….y creció hasta tener el cuerpo de un hombre de 21 años, con ojos purpura y esclera negra. La Alta elfa calmo a todas las presentes, asegurando que él no era un demonio, con la ayuda de una….sacerdotisa, Add habia visto ese atuendo en otros mundos, pero estos llevaban pantalón si quiera.

La Diosa encarnada le pregunto de donde venia, por qué estaba en Eostia, la típica lista para conocerlo que él respondió a medias. Después de conocer un poco más de él, le pidió un favor con el objetivo de terminar la guerra, traer a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros ante ella. Él acepto pues sería fácil arrasar con todo su ejército y traer junto a su gente, pero la elfa o mejor digamos Celestine, le dijo que iría acompañado del un ejército de mercenarios llamado Kuroinu, la idea no era muy buena par Add pero al menos le daría una escusa para no revelar sus poderes antes de tiempo.

Conociendo a los mercenarios no fue el mejor momento de su vida en este mundo, un montón de idiotas que parecían confiar en la suerte y la suerte de sus amigos casí….énfasis en "casi" como un familia, y su líder llamado Vault….fue el peor, ese hombre mostraba ojos con ambiciones muy grandes y peligrosas. Ya que Add ya conocía parte de como se desarrollaría la línea de eventos, entendía que todo….fue culpa de los humanos, él había cazado y destruido muchos grupos de esclavistas antes de estar aquí en el asalto a la fortaleza de Olga Discordi, y sabia que las acciones de ella fue con el objetivo de proteger a su gente. Al final lograron entrar la muralla de la fortaleza, Add dejo a Vault y sus hombres lidiar con los monstruos, sabiendo muy bien que el bastardo terminaría aliándose con ellos. Entrando a la cámara del trono encontró a la hermosa elfa morena de pelo negro y exuberante belleza comparable a Celestine, Olga. La Renia se sorprendió de verlo y al parecer ella también podía ver su verdadera forma, pero se mantuvo con la capucha puesta.

Él explico que vino para llevarla con Celestine y terminar la guerra, ella solo se puso a reir y pregunto si creía que él podía someterla. Obviamente que si podía pero ahora estaba usando la diplomacia, Add respondió….revelándole lo que pasaría en unos segudos, le dijo que ahora mismo Vault y su grupo estaban convenciendo a los monstruos de unirse a él, para crear un imperio donde los hombres puedan violar a cualquier mujer libremente y sin ninguna oposición, le conto que eso pasaría también con Celestine y las demás Princesas, y que todo empezaría aquí….con ella y su subordinada Cloe como las primeras en ser violadas. Ella no lo creía era absurdo que semejante cosa vaya a pasar, pero eso cambio cuando el llamado Vault entro con sus hombres mientras llevaba encadenada a Cloe como rehén. El mercenario la amenazo con matar a Cloe si no se rendía, estaba acorralada pero antes de decir algo, Add le pregunto….si ya había tomado su decisión.

Ella asintió y dijo que iría con él a ver a Celestine, Vault creyó que había ganado así que avanzo para quitarle el cetro….pero un golpe de palma a su pecho lo mando de vuelta con sus lacayos. Add se volteo a verlos y luego chasqueo los dedos, inmediatamente Cloe apareció al lado de su reina y la gente de Olga también apareció en la sala, como no eran más que unos 30 y la sala era amplia no hubo problema. Levantándose de golpe, Vault pregunto qué significaba esto, pero Add solo le dijo que este era el principio….del fin de Kuroinu. Acto seguido abrió una fisura espacio-temporal y transporto a Olga y su pueblo, antes de irse él también se bajo la capucha revelando su verdadera apariencia y miro a todos los presentes y especialmente a Vault, dejándoles una terrible imagen de su nuevo enemigo.

Add y compañía aparecieron en pleno salón del trono, donde Celestine y las princesas estaban teniendo una reunión, antes de que Alicia o alguna otra pudieran sacar sus espadas, Add manifestó su campo de Vacio inmobilizandolas. Luego se acerco a Celestine y le explico todo….quien era él, el futuro que vio para este mundo por la traición de Kuroinu, y la ambición de Vault….después de escuchar eso ella entendió que él vino a ayudarlas y acepto cooperar y poner a salvo a Olga y su gente.

La que sigue de la historia son rotundas victorias de Mad Paradox contra Kuroinu, dejando que las cosas pasaran de acuerdo a la línea de tiempo, revelando los traidores aunque no pudo evitar que Claus muriera, pues algo en su línea de tiempo impedía que sea salvado. Al final Vault fue derrotado, todo su ejército de mercenarios y monstruos, incluso los demonios que se aliaron con él, todos fueron tragados y se perdieron en la profunda oscuridad de las dimensiones rotas por el poder de Add, fue apresado y ajusticiado, encerrado en un precipicio que aparentemente no tenia fondo. La misma Maia lo lanzo a ese foso sin fondo, mientras le decía en su cara que él….ya no significaba nada para ella.

Los tiempos que siguieron después de esto, fueron de prosperidad y paz, se formo alianzas y se abolió la esclavitud, se instauro igualdad incluso entre la nobleza y los plebeyos. Se instauro un gobierno por democracia y en sus primeros inicios fue bien, los que solo abusaban del poder….fueron ejemplo para que temieran el poder del guardián de Eostia Mad Paradox.

En cuanto a Add, bueno la vida le dio su bien merecido descanso. Podemos ver ahora al chico de pelo blanco acostado de espalda contra un árbol, en su regazo durmiendo plácidamente su hijo de 9 años, con pelo rubio pálido y orejas élficas, y no era el único. En el campo a su alrededor estaban dormidas sus otras 8 hijas, ellas tenían de 7-6 años, cada una con color de pelo: rojo, marrón claro, negro, rubio y rosa que heredaron de sus madres, incluso sus dos hijas menores de 5 años, tez morena y cabello negro y rubio, con orejas élficas.

Pasaron muchas cosas entre Add, Celestine, Olga, Cloe y las princesas, exceptuando a Ruu Ruu, y poco a poco terminaron enamorándose. Después de que Celestine renunciara a la corona, ella y las demás decidieron irse a vivir junto con él, Add consiguió una gran villa para vivir y muchas personas a las que él ayudo antes se fueron con él para servirle. Un pequeño pueblo se formo alrededor de su villa, la vida tranquila que él quería disfrutar la encontró aquí y esta vez no la volvería perder, termino casándose con todas las mujeres que lo siguieron y tuvo descendencia con ellas, siendo Celestine quien le dio su primer y único hijo varón, después vinieron sus niñas.

Add estaba feliz y en paz, ya no más sufrimiento.

 **No sé si le gustara pero quería hacerlo, un final mejor que el de el anime sin duda.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsword X Mahouka Kokou no Rettosei: El Demonio de las Paradojas en la Escuela Mágica**

 **Empezamos con el nuevo capítulo, se retomara desde el inicio del capítulo 2 de Mahouka, también presentare los 2 otros Servants para Add serán: Shuten Doji y Passionlip. Elegí a la demonio de clase Assassin pues la verdad no hay mejor forma de complicarle las cosas a Raiko, seguro todos saben que esas dos se llevan muy mal desde que Shuten doji se robo a su querido "Kintoki". Por otro lado esta Passionlip, será muy tímida solo llevándose bien con Add, su hermana y las otras dos Servants, pero será más reservada con otras personas, como si Mayumi fuera a la casa ella sería más reservada a siempre estará al lado de Add.**

 **Por supuesto aún falta para llegar a la parte donde Tatsuya y Add mostraran sus habilidades, salvo por el duelo de Tatsuya y Hattori, si es posible también pondré lo que….será el inicio de mi idea de un crossover estilo Infinity War, con la aparición de Zeltrech. También se verá la llegada de Eve a la dimensión de Mahouka, hay terminare el capítulo.**

 **Una cosa respecto a Add, él ha añadido algunos de los movimientos de batalla de sus otras versiones, todas alteradas para ir más acorde con Mad Paradox. Esta es la lista:**

 **De Doom Bringer (las versiones originales, no Force)**

 **-Psychic Storm**

 **-Stasis Field**

 **-Quicksilver Strike**

 **-EMP Shock**

 **De Dominator (igual, solo las versiones originales)**

 **-Panzer Buster**

 **-Phantom Seeker**

 **-Install-Star Fall**

 **-Install-Shooting Chaser**

 **Los movimientos estarán configurados para hacer uso de plasma y manipulación espacio-temporal, especialmente quería añadir el Stasis Field pues es la habilidad de Add que más rango tiene, se la das a cualquiera de los otros dos (es exclusiva de Doom Bringer) y fácil puedes limpiar toda una zona, y por eso la versión usada por Mad Paradox creara un campo de energía que ralentiza todo lo que este dentro de el, y no solo personas también proyectiles físicos o de energía. Además al igual que con Doom Bringer, podrá liberar un enorme campo electrostático de energía solo que este puede desintegrar a los enemigos a nivel molecular. Es un ejemplo de cómo serán alteradas las habilidades.**

 **Eso será todo, otras cosas como siempre las pondré al final. No soy dueño de nada, solo de la idea para la historia, todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

-"Dialogo normal"

-' _Pensamientos o Dialogo interno'_

- **"Voz alterada"** (Verdadera forma de Add Mad Paradox)

 **Capítulo 3.- Dos nuevas inquilinas en casa, Invitación a comer con la Presidenta y sus amigas, y un Duelo con el Vice-Presidente (Add: Imbécil prejuicioso)**

Volvemos a la escena donde nos quedamos antes, Tatsuya estaba confrontando a la líder del comité disciplinario, Mari Watanabe. Con un descarada pero muy buena mentira para ahorrar los problemas que causarían para todos, no porque le importara alguno de ellos, solo le importaba su hermana Miyuki. Por eso debía disuadir este tonto problema con ser del "Curso 1" o "Curso 2", solo esperaba convencer bien a la mujer frente a él, entonces su hermana decidió ayudar también.

-"Parece que hubo un malentendido. Lamentamos haberlos molestado" la forma en que se disculpo dejo la situación más confusa para Mari, con esto Mayumi decidió intervenir.

-"Ya es suficiente no, Mari?" dijo encarándola para luego voltear a ver a Miyuki y Tatsuya "Tatsuya-kun, no fue más que una demostración ¿Verdad?" dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-"Desde luego que no está prohibido que los alumnos se enseñen mutuamente….pero existen ciertas restricciones en el uso de magia. Y respecto a su activación, es mejor que se abstengan de de estudiarla por su cuenta" termino de decir Mayumi, Mari aprovecho para aclarar su garganta y dar su discurso también.

-"Como la Presidenta lo explico, por ahora he decidido dejarlo pasar por hoy. Pero no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, además…." Mientras decía esto todos los estudiantes se inclinaron en respeto

Bueno todos los que podían, Mari observo que cierto estudiante con pelo blanco y ojos violetas estaba más ocupado….con una mujer de buen cuerpo y enorme delantera, la cual lo abrazaba por detrás de su espalda con mucho afecto, con su rostro apoyado con su mentón en el hombro derecho del estudiante. La mujer parecía más concentrada en reforzar su agarre en el chico, no importándole nada la presencia de ella o Mayumi.

- _'Ahora entiendo porque Mayumi estaba tan enojada ayer en la mañana ¿De dónde vino una mujer así?... ¿Y como hizo para….desarrollarse así? Por cierto ¿Cómo esta tomándolo Mayumi…'_ volteo a ver a su amiga para ver que sus ojos parecía haber perdido su brillo amable, cambiado por una per turbante mirada de fría de ira.

- _'….Mejor no pregunto'_ "Eso es todo, ya pueden retira-"

*¡BIP!*

-"Oh….Disculpen, un mensaje" de nuevo sonó el comunicador de Add.

Felizmente tenía los brazos libres, saco el aparato para ver quién era.

 **Hermano, alguien vino en la mañana. Era un viejo de pelo gris, traje negro y baston. Vino en la mañana buscándote, como le dije que estabas en la escuela, solo me dio el mensaje que quería darte.**

 **Dijo que dos personas "Servant" o algo así vendrían ahora en la tarde, fue todo lo que dijo y luego se fue, además dijo que "el Ángel de Metal" te estaba buscando.**

 **Como sea, no le di importancia al principio para avisarte….pero ahora mismo hay 2 personas en la casa, llegaron hace 30 minutos y te están esperando. Ah por cierto las dos son mujeres, y no lo vas a creer una de ellas tiene los pechos más grandes que Mama Raiko.**

 **Será mejor que te apures en venir a la casa, nos vemos.**

- _'Bueno….Zelretch viejo bastardo, me trajiste más trabajo, y lo peor de todo….Eve, no puedo creer que estés buscándome'_ pensó Ad con un semblante triste y pensativo, luego observo a su alrededor….todos lo miraban expectantes, en especial Mayumi….con una sonrisa forzada.

-"…. ¿Qué?"

-"¿Algún problema que haya surgido, Add-kun?" le pregunto Mayumi…

-"No exactamente, una persona conocida mía fue a buscarme a la casa pero ya se fue, mi hermana dijo que me dejo un mensaje y me lo acaba de mandar. Como ya termino todo esto, espero no les moleste que me retire antes ¿verdad?"

-"Yo creo que no hay problema. Vamos Add-kun, Inori-chan debe estar esperándonos con el almuerzo, después tomaremos una ducha juntos" dijo animada Raiko.

Para todos los hombres presentes, excepto Tatsuya y Leo, los mataba la envidia de lo suertudo que era el chico de pelo blanco grisáceo. Las mujeres miraban en molestia a los chicos que no se molestaban en esconder sus miradas de celos, y a Raiko por decir semejante cosa en público….y algo celosas de que un chico que les pareció guapo parecía tener novia. Por otro lado Mayumi controlaba con toda su voluntad, el querer tirársele encima a la "vaca lechera" y arrancarle los pelos. Instintivamente Mari se aparto un paso de su amiga, y decidió terminar esto antes de que algo malo suceda.

-"E-Esta bien Edward-san, si puede irse"

-"Muchísimas gracias Watanabe-san, vamos Raiko"

-"¡Haaai!"

(Lo demás pasa como en el anime, Tatsuya y los demás conocen a Honoka y lo demás pasa)

 **En la puerta de la casa de los Itsuka.**

Add y Raiko aparecieron frente a la puerta de la casa por una ruptura espacio-temporal, él fácilmente detecto las dos señales de energía, eran Servants sin duda….de las clases: Assassin y…. ¿Alter Ego?.

-' _No esperaba eso, Alter Ego son de las 3 más raras categorías de los Servants…. ¿huh?'_

Su atención fue atraída a Raiko, quien se puso al frente de él y había materializado su katana, la mujer tenía una mirada de furia fría. Algo estaba mal, para que reaccionara de esa forma, o simplemente piensa que las dos Servants son enemigas.

-"Add-kun….hay dos Servants dentro de la casa, debemos rescatar a Inori-chan rápido-"

-"Tranquila Raiko, son aliadas que Zeltrech trajo para mí, guarda tu espada y entremos a saludar2

Entrando por la puerta, a pesar que Raiko solo envaino su katana pero aún le llevaba consigo, pasando al pasillo de entrada llegaron a la sala donde Inori estaba sentada frente a las nuevas inquilinas de la casa, las dos eran mujeres y cada una con un belleza única.

Una de ellas parecía una chica de tal vez unos 15 o 16 años, de 2.45 m de alto, su complexión física era muy atractiva pese a tener un busto moderado de copa A+, de hecho su postura al ver a Add era de una coqueta pero calculadora serpiente lista para atraparte. Su atuendo consistía en una gran kimono purpura con líneas rojas en patrones de adorno en los bordes y mangas, estaba suelto y abierto sobre su cuerpo, llevaba lo que parecías 3 recipientes de agua, dos de los cuales tenían forma de calabaza: una pequeña de color marrón y otra muy grande hecha vidrio color azul con dos espinas doradas en la parte trasera y una boquilla del mismo metal dorado, regresando a su atuendo se resalta el hecho que no llevaba nada de ropa, o más bien parecía tener un conjunto de lencería hecha de una cinta negra. Esta empezaba atada en el cuello, y luego bajaba por los contornos laterales del cuerpo de la niña, juntándose para crear un brazier rudimentario en el pecho y una tanga en la parte baja para cubrir su feminidad, parte de la cinta negra también formaba unas sandalias en sus pies y tenía unos listones rojos semi-anchos atados por encima del talón. Describiendo otras partes vamos con su piel pálida y su pelo purpura corto hasta la mitad de su cuello, sus ojos también eran purpura oscuro con manchas de maquillaje en los parpados y bordes laterales de los ojos, pero lo que más llamo la atención eran esos cuernos de Oni al frente de su cabeza cuya base era del mismo color de la piel y se tornaban rojo hasta llegar a la punta, su sonrisa aunque cerrada dejaba ver un diente a modo de colmillo.

La otra mujer era sin duda una chica de 16 o 17 años y de 1.56 m de alto, con una piel algo pálida, con pelo violeta semi-claro largo hasta las pantorrillas y ojos violetas rosáceos, con un cuerpo muy femenino con buenas curvas, en especial resaltaba sus pechos copa G+. su atuendo en la parte superior, un suéter negro de manga corta bien justo a su torso a las justas parecía poder ayudar a contenerlos, en la parte del medio tenía una tela semi-transparente por lo que se apreciaba perfectamente su escote, en su cintura llevaba unos cinturones negros a modo de corcet, en la parte baja llevaba lo que parecería un pantalón color violeta con rayas verticales negras holgado a modo de falda, debajo de todo se observaba unas pantimedias negras semi-tranparentes, y finalmente unas botas negras de tacón alto hasta la mitad de la pierna con suelas abiertas que tenían el fondo de color rosa. Esta tenía una expresión tímida y parecía tener problemas de confianza, y miraba a Add con algo de curiosidad y miedo.

Él de inmediato busco información de las dos, reconociéndolas pese a que solo una de ellas era una figura histórica, incluso si era considerado un anti-heroe. La niña era Shuten Doji, un demonio que se decía era de descendencia de dragones, considerada el peor enemigo de Miyamoto no Raiko. Prueba de esto era la perturbadora mirada yandere asesina que ella le estaba dando a la mencionada, la otra lejos de estar aterrada parecía divertida por su reacción.

-' _Un paso en falso y estas dos se mataran la una a la otra. Zeltrech, maldito bastardo, seguro te estás revolcando de la risa'_

-"Ara ara al fin llegas a casa Master….estuvimos esperando un buen rato" dijo la Oni.

-"Ara….parece que un "Insecto" se metió a la casa, deberíamos eliminarlo….permanentemente" dijo Raiko con sus ojos vacios de vida pero llenos de odio, sonriendo macabramente mientras desenvainaba lentamente su espada.

-"Huh...algún problema con que salude a mi Master, anciana…." Dijo la Oni con un leve brillo rojo en sus, con una mirada desafiante.

-"Ano….Mama Raiko, Oni-chan ¿Qué esta….?"

-"Tranquila Inori. Raiko baja eso y guardala, en cuanto a ustedes dos, ser mejor que se presenten como debe ser" 

Evitado un posible desastre, Add se sentó junto a Raiko e Inori frente a las 2 visitantes, su hermana a su izquierda y su primera Servant bien a su derecha abrazando fuertemente su brazo, con una mirada de muerte dirigida a la Oni.

-"Muy bien….empiecen ustedes" dijo Inori.

-"Esta bien, aunque seguro tu hermano ya sabe quién soy, mi nombre es Shuten Doji. Es un gusto conocerlos, menos a ti anciana" esto le causo un tick en el ojo a la mencionada.

Voltearon a ver a la otra visita, quien parecía algo renuente a hablar, Inori le dio una sonrisa para calmarla y Add solo asintió levemente para que se calmara.

-"Me llamo….Passionlip, pero me suelen llamar Sakura….es un gusto conocerlo Master"

Lo dijo un poco más animada pero reservada, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, la acción aunque demostraba su inocente timidez, también causo que sus enormes senos se agitaran levemente y sobresalieran….al ver como su antebrazo se hundía entre ellos. Inori no pudo evitar mirar su delantera y suspirar de tristeza, Add le dio un mirada cuando hiso esto y solo rodo los ojos en molestia.

-' _En Elrios creo que Ignia era la única que parecía tener molestias con el tamaño del pecho….si su molestia al comentario de Artea_ _era alguna señal. Las chicas de la escuela se suicidaran si ven a Sakura, ella no debe ir a la escuela pero parece que es demasiado tímida para siquiera salir por su cuenta, Inori puede encargarse de ella'_

-"Bueno nos toca a nosotros. Yo soy Inori Itsuka, es un gusto conocerlas Shuten doji-san y Sakura-san"

-"Me llamo Minamoto no Raiko, es un gusto Sakura-chan, me compadezco de que tuvieras que soportar al insecto a tu lado. No dudes en dejarla fuera de casa, si se llega a perder nadie la extrañara" esto molesto a la Oni pero no dijo nada.

Solo faltaba uno por presentarse, él parecía pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos los miraba expectantes, soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-"Me llamo Edward Itsuka, pueden llamarme Add, de ahora en más se quedaran aquí….pero no se les ocurra causar problema ni peleas. Todos somos familia ahora, pero no tolerare tonterías…. ¿He quedado claro?"

Raiko y Shuten Doji hicieron un puchero y desviaron la mirada a en diferentes direcciones, Sakura asintió algo animada por la forma en que Add la llamo parte de su familia, ella que temía tanto estar sola y ser olvidada. Rápidamente Itsuka tomo la mano de Sakura y la guió a su cuarto, ella tenía una litera de dos camas que solia compartir con su hermano antes, pero él se movió a un cuarto personal, ahora Sakura dormiría ahí. Para Shuten Doji se le daría la cama de huéspedes que usaba Raiko, y esta se iría a dormir junto a Add. En un momento solas con las dos, él estableció el contrato con las dos Servants rápidamente, debido a su naturaleza única como un generador de poder viviente, se genero los mismos cambios que con Raiko. Ambas mujeres sintieron sus existencias volverse más….humanos, se sentían verdaderamente vivas, pero aún poseían sus habilidades Servant.

Add no quiso explicar nada más y rápidamente se fue a su cuarto, repasando los acontecimientos de la mañana, los problemas con los "Bloom". Otra cosa que lo tendría en alerta, era el mensaje de Zeltrech acerca de Eve, era muy posible que ella llegara en pocos días a esta dimensión.

-"¿Algo te preocupa Add-kun" pregunto Raiko mientras ambos estaban por entrar a la cama.

Ella con su usual piyama, él se ponía su pantalón negro de piyama y un polo blanco manga corta. La mujer se acerco a él y se abrazo a él, los 2 cayeron a la cama con él debajo de ella, sus enormes pechos estaban bien apoyados en su pecho y Raiko lo miraba con mucho afecto, esperando que pudiera decirle que lo estaba preocupando.

-"Hhhaaaa es un mensaje que Zeltrech me dejo, hablaba de una amiga de mi pasado, es probable que llegue a este mundo tambien…."

-"¿Eso no te molesta? ¿No son amigos?" pregunto ella.

-"Si….pero yo tome la decisión de irme de Elrios y dejar todo atrás, pensé que eso sería lo mejor para todos, si me está buscando es porque no le gusto que lo hiciera….seguro de recibirá con una buena bofetada, como siempre solía hacer"

-"Ara eso es muy único, me gustaría conocerla para enseñarle a no golpear a mi querido Add-kun" respondió un aura malévola rodeando.

-"Como sea….vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"

 **Camino a la Academia**

Add caminaba concentrado en sus pensamientos pero no distraído, las cosas en casa quedaron bien y le ahorraría más….situaciones complicadas en la escuela. Primero, Raiko ya no iría a recogerlo, pues Shuten también quería hacerlo y para evitar eso las 2 no iban a dejar la casa para asegurarse de que la otra no lo haga; Segundo, Sakura era demasiado tímida para salir….por ahora, y se quedaría con Inori en casa, esto previene que las chicas sientan su autoestima romperse más; Tercero y más importante, había empezado a avanzar más en su proyecto secreto.

-' _No fue difícil adaptar algunas partes mecánicas, está funcionando perfectamente el Soldado Nasod Debrian, ahora solo me faltan 3 más. Serán un buen sistema de seguridad por si algo pasa en casa, el sistema que instale en sus I.A. también evitare cualquier tipo de hackeo, aunque la habilidad de los hackers en este mundo no es para nada una amenaza para mí…."_

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos pero alguien lo llamo, sacándolo de su concentración.

-"¡Buenos días, Add-kun!" dijo Mayumi caminando a su lado derecho.

-"Oh….Buenos Días Presidenta ¿Algo que quiera decirme?"

-"De frente al punto. Si pensaba invitarte al salón para compartir un almuerzo juntos, los hermanos Shiba también fueron invitados, esperaba que tú también pudieras venir"

-"Claro, porque no, comprare algo en la cafetería y-"

-"De hecho, prepare un almuerzo para compartir contigo"

-"¿En serio?... ¿acaso seré el primero, aparte de tu familia supongo, en probar tu comida?"

-"Para tu información si lo serás, aprendí a cocinar pero solo mis hermanas han probado mi comida una vez. Espero te guste, vas a venir ¿Verdad?"

-"Por supuesto"

 **En el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil**

Add fue el primero en llegar al salón, junto a Mayumi con quien se encontró de camino al salón. Los 2 entraron para ver tres personas dentro, sentados en las sillas de una mesa fácilmente para 10 personas.

Edward reconoció a Mari de entre las 3 personas, las otras 2 eran mujeres jóvenes, un de ellas más pequeña incluso que Mayumi. Si bien la estatura de Mayumi es 1.55 m de alto (18 años) y Mari es 1.68 m (de 19 años), de las otras dos. Una tiene pelo azul oscuro con ojos rosas de 1.65 m de alto, y de 18 años, con una expresión estoica, calmada y solemne, sin duda era una belleza calmada, con un figura esbelta perfecta; la siguiente tenía el pelo naranja corto con ojos verdes y una estatura de 1.50 m de alto, su apariencia en especial su rostro realmente daba la impresión de una niña, pese a ser de tercer año y tener 16 o 17 años de edad, de hecho….ahora que la miraba mejor….parecía una…. ¿ardilla?

-' _¿De donde me vino esa idea?'_

Mayumi y Add se sentaron para poder presentarse pero entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-"Adelante" dijo Mayumi, la puerta se abrió dejando ver Ttasuya y su hermana Miyuki.

-"Con permiso" hablo él, sus ojos rápido escanearon la habitación y a los presentes, sorprendido de ver a Edward.

-"¡Bienvenidos! Pasen no se queden en la puerta" dijo Mayumi, Add solo asintió en forma de saludo a ambos hermanos.

-"Con permiso" dijo Miyuki haciendo una reverencia con toda la gracia de una princesa,

Dejando una gran impresión en Mari y las 2 chicas, la de pelo azul tocio un poco para aclarar la situación. Rápidamente se sentaron, a la izquierda de Mayumi estaban la mujer de pelo azul, junto con Mari y la pequeña de pelo naranja. A su derecha estaban Edward y los hermanos Shiba.

-"Nos presentamos con Miyuki en la ceremonia, pero poder conocernos todos mejor….a mí izquierda está la Tesorera del Consejo, Ichihara Suzune, alias Rin-chan"

-"Solo usted me llama así, Presidenta" dijo la mujer de pelo azul ante su apodo.

-"….Ya conocen a quien está a su lado ¿no? Watanabe Mari, Presidenta del Comité Disciplinario. Y después de ella esta nuestra Secretaria Azusa Nakajo, alias A-chan"

-"Presidenta…. ¡Por favor, no me llame "A-chan" delante de alumnos nuevos! ¡Tengo que mantener mi posición!"

-"Y junto al Vice-Presidente Hanzo, este es el Consejo Estudiantil actual" concluyo Mayumi.

-"Aunque yo no soy parte de él" añadió Mari con uno de sus ojos cerrados.

-"¿Presidenta Watanabe?" llamo Miyuki.

-"¿Si?"

-"¿Preparo su almuerzo usted misma?"

-"Si…. ¿no lo parece?"

-"No, en lo absoluto….se puede deducir con solo mirar tus manos" dijo Tatsuya al ver una bandita en su índice y meñique, a lo que ella guardo sus manos algo avergonzada.

Add no comento nada, solo comía un poco del almuerzo que Mayumi preparo, estaba bueno. Arroz con verduras con 3 piezas de pollo y salchichas en forma de pulpo, un clásico de lo usual que se lleva en un Bento. También tenía leía un pequeño libro con sus notas para mejorar los Nasod Debrian que trajo consigo, además estaba la Ave Nasod que le regalo Theodore en Elysión.

-"¡Claro! Oni-sama ¿Qué te parece si a partir de mañana traemos almuerzo a la escuela?"

-"Suena interesante, pero si no hay un sitio donde podamos comer solos…."

-' _Si que sabes cómo darte a entender Tatsuya….'_ Pensó Add.

-"Esa es un conversación más propia de novios que de hermanos" comento Suzune causando una sonrisa en Mari.

-"¿Eso cree? Bueno, reconozco….lo he pensado un poco….si no fuéramos hermanos de sangre, ojala fuéramos novios" dijo con total franqueza, sacándole inadvertidamente un fantasía a su hermana.

Add solo rodo los ojos, este chico es demasiado….estoico y críptico respecto a cómo expresarse, en especial con el humor. Mari, Suzune y Azusa estaban con leves sonrojos en las mejillas, al igual que Miyuki quien se emociono mucho por lo que su Oni-sama dijo.

-"….Por supuesto, es broma" esto basto para romper las ilusoines de Miyuki y Azusa.

-"Por supuesto que era una broma….es una pena que tu hermana si creyó que lo decías en serio. Eres un muy cruel Tatsuya….muy cruel" comento finalmente Add.

Todos se quedaron viendo al joven de pelo blanco plateado, quien comía tranquilo y sin molestar a nadie, Tatsuya miro algo confundido al chico y luego miro a su hermana.

-"No es…..no es nada…."

Terminaron de comer y las bandejas fueron apartadas en un lavadero, así pudieron empezar la discusión que Mayumi planeo, acerca de la posición de Miyuki en el Consejo.

-"¿Y si pasamos al asunto en cuestión? En nuestra escuela se realizan elecciones para elegir al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Pero es el Presidente quien elige o destituye al resto de los miembros….Con algunas excepciones, el presidente también tiene el poder de para elegir o destituir a los presidentes de los comités" explico Mayumi.

-"Una de las excepciones el Comité Disciplinario que yo dirijo. Los miembros del Comité nombran tres miembros para el Consejo Estudiantil, clubes de actividades extraescolares y el Comité del Profesorado, pero su presidente se elige internamente" añadió Mari.

-"Bien, siguiendo la tradición anual, nombraremos al representante de los alumnos de primer año en el Consejo Estudiantil….Miyuki-san, me gustaría que te unieses al Consejo ¿Crees que puedes aceptar?"

La hermana observo a la presidenta y luego miro a su hermano, él asintió y ella también lo hizo, Add por otro lado pudo fácil darse cuenta de que Miyuki….tenía otra idea en mente, ella sin duda pensaba que su querido "Oni-sama" tuviera ese puesto o uno acorde a un estudiante de Curso 1, el amor filial entre ellos era fuerte….o al menos por pate de la hermana.

-"Presidenta ¿Conoce las notas de ingreso del examen de mi hermano?"

Esta declaración alarmo a Tatsuyo, Add solo sacudió la cabeza en molestia, esto era demasiado de su parte….es como si no le importara la voluntad de su hermano, aún si ya no tenía emociones para expresarla.

-' _Eres muy terca Miyuki, pero tiene sentido. Tu hermano no se quejaría de nada de no ser….que fuera por algo que te involucre a ti'_

-"Si el consejo busca un individuo con talento, creo que mi hermano es más apropiado para el cargo que yo. Me honra que el Consejo Estudiantil quiera que me una a ellos…."

-"¡Miyuki!" dijo Tatsuya en voz baja.

-"Tu hermana sí que es terca, Tatsuya" le comento en voz baja Add.

-"Seria un placer unírmeles. Pero ¿No será posible que mi hermano pueda unirse también?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Tatsuya cerró los ojos y se mantuvo tranquilo, Add siguió repasando sus notas.

-"Por desgracia, no es posible. Los miembros del Consejo se eligen de entre los alumnos del curso 1. No es una norma escrita, es una regla. Para anularla, la totalidad de los alumnos deberían votar para cambiar el sistema" fue la explicación de Suzune, lo cual termino con la discusión.

-"….Lo siento mucho. Discúlpenme por ser tan directa y haberme pasado de la raya" dijo apenada Miyuki.

-"Mejor regresemos al de antes, por favor Yumi-chan" dijo tranquilo Add sin despegar la mirada de su pequeño libro.

El comentario que dijo por otro lado….dejo a todos observándolo, en especial Mayumi, con un sonrojo bien marcado, él levanto la mirada para verlos.

-"…. ¿Qué?"

-"….Yumi-chan…. ¿te refieres a la presidenta?" pregunto Mari.

-"Si" dijo sin problema alguno.

-"B-B-B-Bueno…. ¿E-E-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que te unirás al Comité Estudiantil como secretaria en este periodo, Miyuki-san?" dijo "Yumi-chan" tratando de recomponerse y cambiar el tema.

Miyuki volvió a mirar a su hermano, quien le asintió para que aceptara.

-"Si, les ayudare en todo lo que pueda. Será un placer trabajar con ustedes"

-"A-chan te explicara en detalle en qué consiste el trabajo" dijo Mayumi con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, abriéndolos un poco para ver a su otro invitado aún leyendo su libro, dándole un leve puntapié en la pantorrilla como castigo.

-"¿Puedo hablar?" levanto la mano Mari, para llamar la atención.

-"No sé porque, pero algo me dice que deberías buscar una escusa para irte….rápido" dijo Add susurrando a Tatasuya, dejándolo confundido.

-"Tenemos una vacante por la graduación de un miembro del Comité Disciplinario y el Comité Estudiantil aún no lo ha ocupado" continuo explicando Mari.

-"Mari….te dije que estábamos en plena selección" dijo la Presidenta.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, no va contra las normas elegir un estudiante del curso 2 para el Comité…. ¿Verdad?" dijo sonriente Mari.

-"¡Bien pensado! ¡Claro, no habría problemas con el Comité Disciplinario! Mari, el Comité Estudiantil proclama a Shiba Tatsuya-kun como miembro del Comité Disciplinario" dijo emocionada Mayumi levantándose de su asiento.

-"Un momento ¿A nadie le importa lo que yo piense? ¡Para empezar, nadie me ha dicho lo que hace el Comité Disciplinario!" dijo Tatsuya levantándose también.

-"Bueno Tatsuya. Dudo que puedas hacerlas cambiar de opinión, las mujeres son tercas respecto a lo que se proponen" comento Add de nuevo.

-"¿Y qué significa eso Itsuka-san?" pregunto Mari.

-"No iras a negar que no vas a retractarte ¿O sí?" fue lo que dijo él para callarla.

-"Tampoco le explicamos a tu hermana los detalles de su trabajo como miembro del Comité Estudiantil" continuo Suzune explicando a Tatsuya.

-"Bueno, puede que no, pero…"

-"Ya está bien Rin-chan. Tatsuya-kun, el Comité Disciplinario mantiene el orden en la escuela"

-"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Tatsuya.

-"¿Disculpa?"

Tatsuya miro a las demás personas frente a él, deteniéndose en Asuza, buscando más explicación.

-"A-Ano, el principal deber del Comité Disciplinario es acusar a quienes rompen las reglas de la escuela sobre el uso de magia y tomar medidas contra los disturbios relacionados con la magia" respondió ella con un tono tímido.

-"En tal caso, quiero confirmar una cosa…." Pregunto él.

-"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Mari.

-"Si me baso en lo que me dicen, si se produce una pelea, el comité debe detenerla aunque sea usando la fuerza ¿es correcto?"

-"Bueno, algo así"

-"Y lo mismo pasa si se emplea la magia…."

-"Es preferible detenerla antes de que se llegue a usar" a claro Mari.

-"¡Perdonen, pero yo estoy en el Curso 2 porque mis notas fueron muy bajas en el examen práctico!"

-"No importa…."

Así de fácil ella corto su argumento, Add suspiro, es inútil hacer cambiar a un mujer de parecer, si el ejemplo de una Reina Nasod viajando por el multiverso para buscarlo era un ejemplo.

-"Para cuestiones de fuerza ya estoy yo….Bien, ya seguiremos después de clases. Si no te importa…." dijo Mari cuando se escucho la campana.

-"…..De acuerdo" dijo renuente Tatsuya.

 **En el Aula de Práctica de Magia C**

Estaban reunidos Add, Tatsuya, Leo, Erika y Mizuki en la prueba de velocidad de activación mágica, era una molestia para Edward tener que hacer esto. Mostrar si habían mejorado sus habilidades mágicas, el estaba a la cabeza de la fila después del que estaba delante de él, por ahora se mantuvo escuchando la conversación de los demás.

-"¿El Comité Disciplinario?" pregunto Leo.

-"Sí, en todo caso tengo que ir a hablar con ellos después de clases" explico Tatsuya.

-"Bueno, parece un fastidio" expreso Leo.

-"¿El trabajo del Comité no es peligroso?" pregunto inocentemente Mizuki.

Era el turno de Add, justo antes de ir pudo escuchar en voz baja a Erika.

-"Rayos….hace lo que le da la gana"

Edward termino rápido con una velocidad promedio para alguien del curso 2, luego se retiro.

-"Erika no te quedes parada, te toca" le dijo a la pelirroja.

-"Oh ¡Perdon, perdón! ¡Pero qué fastidio!"

- _'Con esa reacción….Erica debe conocer a Mari de algo, bueno ya lo descubriré más adelante'_

 **Una vez más frente al Salón del Comité Estudiantil**

Add se dirigía al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, habia algo que quería discutir con Mayumi, acercándose a la puerta logro divisar a los hermanos Shiba, después deltodo Miyuki se presentaría ahora para conocer su trabajo en el Consejo.

-"Listos para trabajar por lo que veo" se anuncio él.

-"Así es Edward-san, Oni-sama y yo estamos listos. Pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" pregunto la Shiba menor.

-"Hay algo que quiero discutir con Yumi-chan, después de eso me retirare….aunque si el tal Vice-Presidente esta adentro, tal vez algo más me haga quedarme un rato más"

Tatsuya decidió ignorar esa parte, aunque ciertamente eso molestaría a su hermana, ella siempre se enoja por él.

-"Con permiso"

Entrando con su hermana y compañero de clase, se vio claramente a todostrabajando. Suzune y Azusa estaban trabajando en las terminales al lado derecho de ellos, en el mismo lado al fondo de la habitación estaban Mayumi y Mari conversando sobre algo, y en el medio y al fondo de la habitación había una figura masculina de espaldas. De 1.75 m de alto, por la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana del cuarto no se notaba bien su cabellera castaño medio oscuro. Add puso una expresión de molestia, este tipo seguro empezaría a molestar con la estúpida tontería de ser del Curso 2, será mejor que termine de hablar con Mayumi y se fuera de una vez a casa….no tenía tiempo para escuchar estupideces.

-"Ah, al fin llegan" dijo Mari al verlos entrar.

-"¡Bienvenida Miyuki-san, Tatsuya-kun! Gracias por venir, es algo inesperado verte también Add-kun"

-"Si bueno, quería hablar de algo contigo, será solo un minuto y luego me voy….de lo contrario, tu ya sabes quién vendrá a buscarme"

Mayumi dio una sonrisa forzada al saber de quién se refería, el Vice-Presidente quien estaba volteándose para saludar a una sola persona de los 3 que entraron escucho eso y….no pudo evitar que su mente vagara….recordando la hermosa mujer de enorme delantera, rápidamente sacudió un poco la cabeza….y espero la Presidente no se diera cuenta. Resumiendo su postura camino hacia el frente en dirección a los 3, pasando de largo sin siquiera saludar….a Add y Tatsuya, y dando sus saludos a Miyuki.

-"Soy Hattori Gyobo, Vice-Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Bienvenida al Comité Estudiantil, Shiba Miyuki-san"

Miyuki fruncio levemente el ceño pero dio una leve reverencia, Add solo rodo sus ojos y decidió ir a hablar con Mayumi y terminar esto, pasando cerca de Suzune, noto los cálculos que hacía en su servidor, muchas formulas bien diseñadas pero que podrían mejorar.

-"Kirihara-san, me permite un momento…." Dijo acercándose a su sitio.

-"Uuummm supongo, pero esto es calculo-"

-"Si lo conozco….listo, pruebe con esta fórmula"

Tecleando algunos algoritmos y variables, luego se lo dejo a ella, la tesorera se puso a observar el trabajo de chico de pelo blanco plateado. Revisándolo dos veces, tres veces para estar segura, la formula que instalo estaba sacando resultados más exactos con un error mínimo y con más rapidez. Ella se volteo y le agradeció, el solo asintió y siguió su camino para hablar con la presidenta mientras Hattori seguía ignorando a Tatsuya, pero parecía más molesto por lo que él hizo al ayudar a Suzune. Molesto con tener su mirada en su espalda, decidió hablar.

-"Oye Vice-Presidente como te llames, deja de verme con tanto recelo….o te tiro los dientes" dijo con gran crudeza y molestia en su voz.

Hattori se quedo pasmado, el acento de su voz lo asusto momentáneamente así que no dijo nada, Mari y Mayumo se sorprendieron de la reacción del siempre calmado Add, supusieron que al final incluso él tiene un límite de paciencia.

-"Add-kun ¿Querías decirme algo?" llamo Mayumi para evitar algún problema.

-"Empecemos. A-chan, cuando quieras" dijo ella a la Secretaria.

-"Bien"

Se levanto la pequeña para guiar a Miyuki, Add llego al escritorio de la Presidenta mientras que Mari le dio una mirada, parecía divertida de lo que le dijo al Vice-Presidente, luego llamo a Tatsuya.

-"¡Nos ponemos en marcha nosotros también!"

-"¿A dónde?" pregunto Tatsuya.

-"A la sede del Comité Disciplinario. Será más fácil que aprendas viendo sobre la marcha"

Mari camino en dirección a la puerta en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, mientras Edward conversaba con Mayumi.

-"¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo Add-kun?"

-"Necesito avisarte de un posible invitado que terminaría viniendo a la escuela, tal vez como estudiante. Es una….conocida mía, de mi antiguo grupo de amigos"

-"En serio suena interesante ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ustedes?"

-"Bueno, ella era de la realeza….era líder de su pueblo y deseaba conducirlos a la prosperidad, la primera vez que me entere de ella, solo deseaba conseguir unos secretos que ella guardaba. Con el paso del tiempo eso cambio y….me uní al grupo de amigos a la que ella se unió durante un viaje, era un verdadero show de comedia para los demás…siempre que hablábamos ella se enojaba de algo que decía….y me daba una cachetada"

-"¿No te molestaba?"

-"No, era su forma de ser"

-"Ya veo, creo que me gustaría conocerla ¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Se llama….Eve"

Antes de poder seguir su conversación, el Vice-Presidente dio a conocer su opinión.

-"Espere un momento, Presidenta Watanabe"

-"¿Qué desea, Vice-Presidente Hanzo Gyobushojo Hattori?"

Add escucho bien lo que dijo, internamente tenía estaba con una sonrisa divertida, que nombre más extraño tenía ese tipo aún si es una costumbre los nombres largos en algunas familias antiguas.

-"¡No me llame por mi nombre completa!" dijo el chico avergonzado.

-"Está bien, vicepresidente Hanzo Hattori" corrigió Mari.

-"¡Hattori Gyobu!" le corrigió.

-"Pero ese no es un nombre, sino un cargo de tu familia"

-"¡Ya no tenemos ese cargo! En la escuela estoy registrado como "Gyobu Hattori"….espera ¡Esa no es la cuestión!"

-"Y ¿Cuál es entonces?"

Ante lo que pregunto Mari, Hattori miro a su lado izquierdo en dirección a Tatsuya, mas no se atrevió a mirar a Add al estar hablando con Mayumi.

-"Me opongo a que ese alumno de primero entre al Comité Disciplinario. Ningún "Weed" ha sido nombrado jamás para el Comité" dijo descaradamente el pelicafé

-"Esta prohibido llamar "Weed" a los alumnos de curso 2. Hace falta valor para usar ese término delante de mí" reprocho Mari al sinvergüenza.

-"Fingir que no se usa no sirve de nada ¿O piensa acusar a un tercio de los alumnos de la escuela?"

-"Ojala se pudiera hacer eso, hay muchos estúpidos iguales a ti, que usan ese terminó como si fuera pan de cada día" comento en voz alta Add, para gran molestia de Hattori.

-"Hmp….El deber del Comité Disciplinario es reprimir a los alumnos que infrinjan las normas. Un Weed no podrá hacerlo porque le falta habilidad"

- _'Aparte de estúpido, eres un ciego'_ pensó Add en molestia.

-"Es cierto que el Comité Disciplinario se basa en los meritos, pero hay una gran variedad de habilidades prácticas. Tatsuya-kun tiene vista y cerebro suficientes para leer secuencias de activación y predecir con exactitud que hechizos se activaran" dijo Mari señalando al Shiba mayor.

-"¡Imposible! ….incluso una secuencia de activación básica está llena de datos ¡Tantos como 30 mil letras del alfabeto! ¡No podría leerlas en un instante!" dijo incrédulo el vicepresidente.

-"El sentido común diría que no es posible. Por eso su talento es valioso….Podrá ser un gran elemento disuasorio contra posibles infractores que siempre se libran porque no se pudo demostrar sus crímenes" respaldo su decisión, mientras Hattori miraban con molestia a Tatsuya.

-"Además, hay otra razón por la que lo quiero tener en el Comité….Como ya tu y Edward-san lo dijeron, hay una separación emocional entre los alumnos de los cursos 1 y 2. Los de curso 1 vigila y se burlan a los de curso 2 y no viceversa, es un sistema que solo ha servido para incrementar su separación….No dejare que el Comité que presido fomente tal discriminación"

El último argumento dejo muy en claro quien estaba en lo correcto, pero por su puesto el tipo era un muy mal perdedor, así que recurrió a objetar con la Presidenta.

-"Presidenta….Como Vice-Presidente, sigo oponiéndome al nombramiento de Shiba Tatsuya en el Comité Disciplinario ¡Un estudiante del Curso 2 sin poder mágico no es digno de pertenecer en el Comité Disciplinario!"

- _'Actúa como un niño, patético….'_ Pensó Add.

-"¡Espere un momento! Es verdad que las notas de mi hermano en los exámenes prácticos fueron poco deslumbrantes ¡Pero eso fue solo porque sus habilidades eran incompatibles con la forma de evaluación! En un combate real, mi hermano no perdería contra nadie"

- _'Eso es interesante, debo investigar un poco más a fondo, deje de seguir monitoreando a la familia Yotsuba después de ayudar a Miya'_ pensó Add.

-"Shiba-san….Los magos deben reconocer las cosas como son, fría y lógicamente. Tenemos el poder para hacer posible lo imposible, así que debemos entrenarnos con rigor para servir adecuadamente al interés público. Alguien que espera ser mago, no puede dejar que los lazos familiares nublen su juicio" dijo el pobre tonto.

-"¡Disculpe usted, pero mi juicio no está nublado por nada! El auténtico talento de mi-"

-"Kukuku….Jajaja….Jajajajajajaja…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!"

Una macabra sonrisa sicótica rompió la discusión….y dejo un aire de temor en las mujeres presentes, las cuales vieron que se trataba de Edward Itsuka, el chico tenía su mano izquierda tapando sus ojos mientras se reía. Tatsuya miro con aprensión al peliblanco, Hattori por otro lado tuvo suficiente de su intromisión.

-"Se puede saber ¿Qué te es tan gracioso?" le pregunto enojado.

Cuando Add bajo su mano y miro a Hattori, al mismo tiempo dejándose ver por Tatasuya y Miyuki al estar en su rango de visión, los 3 sintieron un terrible escalofrio recorrer sus espaldas, incluso Tatsuya con sus emociones reprimidas no lo pudo evitar. Por un leve momento….los ojos de Add….tenían la esclera negra como el vacio y puntos purpura por pupilas, y una sonrisa sádica. Involuntariamente los 3 parpadearon y al abrir los ojos los ojos de Add eran normales, como si todo fuera una pesadilla, sin embargo seguía con esa sonrisa perturbadora.

-"Eres realmente un ignorante, acaso no puedes ver la seguridad y confianza en los ojos de esa chica, además ¿Quién conocerá mejor a Shiba Tatsuya?...un desconocido como tu….o su hermana, quien es su familia"

Hattori se quedo callado, tanto por no saber cómo responder, pero más que nada por miedo. Pero él tenía razón, el no conocía a Shiba Tatsuya, el supuso que al ser un "Weed" no tenia las habilidades necesarias, y no le importaba lo que dijeran….él no aceptaría a esa sujeto. Add se quedo callado esperando que dijera algo, sin embargo Tatsuya decidió terminar esto de una vez, miro a su hermana y luego camino para estar frente al vicepresidente.

-"Vice-Presidente Hattori…. ¿Quisiera tener un combate simulado contra mí?"

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos, menos a Add pues su sonrisa se mantuvo, esto sin duda sería una buena oportunidad para presenciar cuanto había avanzado el hijo de Miya. Hattori bajo la cabeza y claramente se observaba muy molesto.

-"No seas tan arrogante…. ¡Si solo eres una reserva!" dijo claramente enojado, ante eso Tatsuya solo simulo un risa.

-"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" pregunto.

-"Ni siquiera recuerdas tus propias palabras, patético" comento Add aumentando la molestia de Hattori.

-"¿No dijo usted….que los magos deben actuar con frialdad? No es que me interese estar en el Comité Disciplinario….pero no dejare que siga diciendo que el juicio de mi hermana esta "nublado"" dijo muy serio el hermano mayor.

-"Está bien…. ¡Te demostrare que necesitas conocer cuál es tu lugar!"

 **Fuera del salón, en dirección a un pequeño cuarto para la batalla simulada.**

Add caminaba junto a Mayumi, y ella tenía una expresión entre preocupada y enojada, él se dio cuenta y solto un suspiro.

-"¿Vas a seguir enojada?"

-"Por supuesto Add-kun, no puedo creer como te comportaste"

-"¿Qué esperabas? No voy a quedarme callado porque un estúpido no sabe lo que significa respeto, estuve muy cerca de tirarle los dientes….en serio"

-"Si bueno, el vicepresidente Hattori es muy….tradicional supongo"

-"Solo una palabra lo describe…."Idiota", con un gran ego"

-"¿Crees que Tatsuya-kun pueda….?"

-"No te preocupes, Miyuki conoce a su hermano mejor tú o yo, sin mencionar que lo que dijo también asegura que pueda lidiar con facilidad con el vicepresidente idiota"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Ella dijo que el método de evaluación no era compatible con sus habilidades, significa que si bien no es bueno con la magia….es físicamente es superior en combate, eso fácilmente puede asegurarle la victoria"

Mayumi entendió a lo que se refiere, muchos magos no suelen darle importancia a otra cosa que no sea habilidades mágicas, seguro Hattori trataría de usar más magia en la batalla.

Llegaron al salón donde Mari, Suzune, Azusa y Hattori estaban esperando a la llegada de los hermanos Shiba, Hattori miro con molestia a Add, pero desvió la mirada rápido cuando este le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente llegaron Tatsuya y Miyuki, él llevaba un portafolios pequeño y delgado, abriéndolo saco lo que parecía una pistola con cámara ancha larga en el lomo, sin embargo era más angosta y la parte de salida de la "bala" era de forma rectangular vertical bien angosta.

- _'Ese modelo de CAD, es un diseño del in ventor Taurus Silver, si mal no recuerdo se llama Silver Horn. Logre conseguir uno para analizarlo, si bien es muy bueno, no me gusto prefiero mis DYMO'_

Tatsuya ensamblo la parte del cartucho en el mango del CAD, reviso el equipo para que estuviera afinado y camino para ponerse frente a Hattori, este tenía un Cad con forma brazalete ancho.

-"Gracias por esperar"

-"¿Siempre llevas dispositivos de almacenamiento multiple?" pregunto Mari.

-"Si….no tengo suficiente capacidad de procesamiento para tener un CAD normal" respondió y después se concentro en su oponente quien parecía confiado.

-"¡Explicare las reglas! Están prohibido usar hechizos mortales, también aquellos que puedan causar daños irreparables al rival. Los ataques directos solo podrán provocar al rival nada más que una distensión. El uso de armas está prohibido. Y se permiten los ataques con manos desnudas, se decidirá al vencedor cuando el otro ya no pueda continuar o lo decida yo. Usare todas mis fuerzas contra cualquier infracción, así que estén preparados. Eso es todo"

Todos miraban expectantes el duelo, Add solo se concentro en Tatsuya, el otro no era de su interés.

- _'Si fuera una batalla entre "Blooms", el primero en atacar ganaría….pero eso no es cierto del todo, debes moverte igual de rápido al atacar como para buscar un buen punto ciego al cual atacar….'_ Dijo mentalmente Add.

Los dos esperaron a la señal para iniciar el combate, cada uno ya con un plan formulado para derrotar al otro, solo quedaba ver como se desarrollaría todo.

-"¿Todo listo?…. ¡Empiecen!"

Con la señal dada, empezó todo. Hattori rápidamente llevo su mano izquierda para programar la secuencia mágica de su ataque, una para mayor velocidad de activación y otra par atacar, solo le faltaba extender su mano derecha al frente para lanzarlo. Por otro lado Tatsuya se mantuvo en calma, hasta que de repente desapareció de su posición para sorpresa de su adversario.

-"¡AAAAGGGHHHHH! ¡Ah!"

Sin saber que pasaba, Hattori sintió algo golpearlo por detrás pero no su cuerpo, era un ataque a la mente y uno muy efectivo. Su percepción sensorial se vio afectada y poco a poco empezó a perder el conocimiento, cayendo inconsciente hacia el frente, y Tatsuya….detrás del él con su CAD apuntando a su espalda. De las 5 mujeres solo 4 estaban sorprendidas pues no vieron nada, la hermana menor estaba feliz no habiendo duda en absoluto de la habilidad de su hermano, Add sonrió levemente….como lo esperaba ese chico desarrollo habilidades de combate no solo para atacar y moverse….también tenía un buen cerebro, el no tener mejores habilidades mágicas solo era un problema menor.

- _'Su velocidad es muy superior al promedio….de este mundo, pero no le llega ni a los talones a Elsword, Elesis, Ara o Ain…."_

Tatsuya bajo su CAD y luego miro a Mari, ella se recobro de su asombro e hizo el anuncio.

-"El ganador…. ¡Shiba Tatsuya!"

 **Cerca a un almacén abandonado.**

En la parte trasera de un almacén, en esa tarde tranquila, de repente se produjo una pequeña descarga eléctrica….y luego le siguieron más. Entonces un portal se abrió, con bordes azul fosforescente, el fondo era negro….hasta que se pudo notar una muy familiar silueta angelical de largo cabello y esbelta figura.

Saliendo del portal apareció la mujer de largo pelo blanco, alas blancas de energía y sus 2 pequeños asistentes robots Mobi y Remi. Eve la Reina de los Nasods había llegado.

-"Este es el mundo donde su energía es más fuerte, a penas puedo rastrearlo pues la oculta muy bien, pero estoy segura….Add, estas aquí…."

Observando el lugar donde llego, luego empezó a acceder y adquirir los conocimientos de las redes cercanas. La Tierra, un mundo habitado solo por animales y humanos, no existían los Nasods y lo más cercano a uno era unos autómatas, maquinas simples que no tenían voluntad propia. Otra cosa más….la magia, era estudiada como una ciencia.

-"Seguro este mundo era perfecto para ti. Mobi, Remi debemos buscar un refugio temporal, buscaremos a Add después de acoplarnos al mundo sin levantar sospechas"

 **Listo, ahí lo tienen, estuve trabajando continuamente….además de avanzar con mi Mad Paradox en Elsword. Como ven Add ya tiene nuevas Servants y dejo su impresión en el Consejo, además Eve ya está en el mundo de Mahouka, les iré adelantando que no sé si deba hacer que se mude con Add o que se cree una habitación o bunker oculto debajo del almacén o en otro lugar.**

 **Por cierto, falta el Omake que mencione antes, esto pasa en la noche antes del duelo de Tatsuya y Hattori.**

En un cuarto en blanco se puede ver a un muy familiar hombre de mayor edad, de pelo y barba grisáceo. Con traje negro y su bastón.

Sentado en una silla frente a una mesa redonda, el hombre parecía esperar a alguien, y su invitado apareció….por un portal de color purpura oscuro que se asemejaba a una gran ventana rota. La figura que apareció era la de Mad Paradox en su verdadera forma, con su largo cabello blanco flotando detrás de él.

-"Bienvenido Add, me alegra que pudieras venir"

-"Espero sea algo importante Zeltrech, ya tengo suficiente con que me dejaras 2 Servants de las que hacerme cargo"

-"Mientras más mejor ¿no lo crees?...como sea, te mande a llamar para que ocultes….esto"

El viejo vampiro dejo en la mesa un contenedor de cristal similar a una caja para un anillo, al ser transparente se podía ver el contenido. Era una piedra….una gema, de color verde y con un brillo del mismo color que venía del centro de la misma gema.

Add observo bien el objeto, él sabía muy bien que era….y los peligros que traería consigo el que se la lleve.

-"Es enserio….tienes alguna mínima idea de lo que pasara, si tú ya sabes quién….se entera de donde esta"

-"Lo sé….pero….también sé que solo tú la puedes guardar, pues también sabes lo que pasara, si tú ya sabes quién…..la consigue"

-"….. ¿Qué hay de las otras cinco?"

-"Ya les encontrare sus guardianes apropiados, por ahora solo puedo decirte eso"

Meditándolo un poco más, Add tomo el objeto y lo hizo desaparecer en un portal purpura directo a su dimensión de bolsillo personal.

-"Espero estés seguro de lo que haces" fue lo único que dijo y luego desapareció por el mismo portal por el que vino.

-"Yo también lo espero chico, no faltara mucho para que ese loco empiece a moverse. Tenemos que estar listos para enfrentarlo"

 **Hay lo tienen, así termina este capítulo, ahora le toca a Ichigo Rey de Los Vivos y Los Muertos, luego seguiré con El Puño Invencible que Rompe el Destino. Ryuken va a tener que lidiar con Hakufu y su dragón, luego él ira a ayudar a la novia de Bob pero dejara que Nagi le dé una paliza al pirómano ese, de ahí creo que haré que se dé una vuelta con Eris por la ciudad, y con ella se irá a la isla de entrenamiento oculta, en su nave obviamente.**

 **Eso es todos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsword X Mahouka Kokou no Rettosei: El Demonio de las Paradojas en la Escuela Mágica**

 **Bien empecemos con el capítulo, estoy emocionada pues es una de las historias que de las que más me gusta escribir, pero deje abandonada por buen tiempo. Además de que estoy planeando en llegar con este capítulo hasta la parte del ataque a la escuela por parte Blanche, y para lidiar con esos bastardos de una vez por todas, Mad Paradox hará una aparición…para reavivar el miedo que el mundo aun le tiene.**

 **Otra cosa más es que para pelear siendo Edward Itsuka, luchara usando sus DMO, como lucha Mastermind y Lunatic Psyker. Demostrando ser capaz de romper huesos a golpe limpio así como crear máquinas pequeñas para atacar, también leves orbes de electricidad que podía arrojar. Las habilidades para manipular la gravedad, y control espacio-temporal los usara más cuando se vista como Mad Paradox, y para no levantar sospecha…ha desarrollado un habilidad similar a la de Muerte de Darksiders 2. Una forma de separarse en dos, así Edward Itsuka está en la escuela en sus clases, y Add Mad Paradox está de cacería por la ciudad buscando a Blanche y otros en busca del paradero de Jieido.**

 **Empezaremos en la parte que se quedó después de que Tatsuya le pateara el trasero al Vice-Presidente, de ahí viene más partes de Tatsuya siendo instruido en el comité y bla blab bla. Add aparecerá en algunas partes y especialmente se meterá en los asuntos de Kirihara y Mibu, siendo el quien detenga su inútil pleito y luego se vuelva amigo de estos 2.**

 **De hecho pensaba hacer que Mayumi se encontrara con él por de casualidad por la calle, y hablaran un rato de cosas personales, tal vez que ella lo quiera seguir a su casa un rato…y acabara conociendo a su hermana, a Shuten Douji y….Passión Lips. Soy malo pero iba a pasar tarde o temprano, por cierto Eve entrara después en el otro capítulo, como alumna nueva pero prodigio en la clase de Miyuki junto a Honoka y Shizuku. Y por supuesto está el Omake para Add en otro universo, en este caso decidí ponerlo en Overwatch, me quedo obsesionado un poco con este juego (aunque ni siquiera lo juego) además de que…¿Por qué no?**

 **Empecemos entonces, no soy dueño de nada usado para la historia, solo se me ocurrió la idea para escribirla. Todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

-"Dialogo normal"

-' _Pensamientos o Dialogo interno'_

- **"Voz alterada"** (Verdadera forma de Add Mad Paradox)

 **Capítulo 4.- Día de Clubes, pelea amorosa y ataque a la escuela, la reaparición de Mad Paradox.**

 **Add POV:**

Estábamos aún en el salón de práctica donde Tatsuya humillo como se debe al imbécil del Vice-presidente **,** ahora mismo Azusa y Suzune estaban apoyando al idiota inconsciente contra la pared mientras Tatsuya iba a dejar su CAD en el maletín dque trajo, antes de poder llegar Mari lo llamo al parecer intrigada en lo que hizo para poder ponerse detrás de su oponente y terminar con él.

-"Espera…" él se dio la vuelta para verla "Ese movimiento…. ¿Preparaste un hechizo de aceleración de antemano?"

-"…No fue magia. Utilicé una técnica puramente física" explico él tranquilo.

-"Mi hermano practica Ninjutsu. Lo entrena Kokonoe Yakumo" respondió Miyuki.

No me suena para nada ese nombre, tal vez deba investigar un poco, pero si es un ninja seguro se dara cuenta si lo espío….bueno será una buena práctica.

-"¿Ese Kokonoe-sensei?" pregunto Mari, parece que también lo conoce.

-"¿Entonces la magia que usaste en ese ataque también fue Ninjutsu?...me pareció que disparabas ondas psiónicas" le pregunto Yumi-chan.

-"Está en lo correcto. Use un hechizo de tipo básico único que solo genera ondas psiónicas"

-"Pero eso no explica por qué Hanzo-kun cayó derrotado"

-"Le indujiste un mareo ¿Verdad?" dije yo mientras volvía leer mi libro de notas.

Ellos se voltearon a verme, luego voltearon a ver a Tatsuya, quien solo asintió.

-"Los magos perciben las ondas psiónicas, del mismo modo que los rayos de luz y las ondas de sonido. Cuando percibo ondas inesperadas, causa alucinaciones y le hace pensar que su cuerpo tiembla…..Eso hizo que sufriera un caso grave de mareo" termino de explicar mientras preparaba su CAD para guardarlo.

-"¿Pero cómo creaste una onda tan poderosa…?" pregunto Yumi-chan, detrás de ella estaba Suzune quien al parecer tenía una idea respecto a eso.

-"Fueron ondas compuestas ¿Verdad?...Creando 3 ondas psiónicas consecutivas con frecuencias oscilatorias diferentes, las cuales convergieran en la posición de Hattori-kun, lo que generó una poderosa oleada similar a una onda triangular"

-"Impresionante, Ichihara-senpai" respondió Tatsuya.

-"Pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo en tan poco tiempo?...No entiendo cómo puedes tener notas practicas tan bajas con tal velocidad de procesamiento" dijo eso y todas se le quedaron viendo solo para que él cerrara los ojos.

- _'Parece que poco a poco se dará a conocer su verdadera naturaleza, incluso yo pienso que su habilidad de auto-regeneración es muy imperfecta'_

Antes de poder responder, si es que lo iba hacer, la pequeña "Ardilla" del concejo estudiantil comenzó a preguntarle acerca de su CAD.

-"¿Acaso tu CAD es un Silver Horn, Shiba-kun?" se notaba la alegría infantil y de un fan en su voz.

-"¿Silver Horn? ¿Cómo Taurus Silver, el misterioso ingeniero mágico prodigio?" pregunto Yumi-chan.

-"¡Eso mismo! ¡Un especialista en la tecnología de las Cuatro Hojas! ¡El prodigioso ingeniero de CAD cuyo nombre real, apariencia y perfil están envueltos en el mayor de los secretos!" decía mientras saltaba para poder tocar el CAD de Tatsuya, quien lo tenía en alto fuera de su alcance.

Por un tiempo funciono hasta que la niña vio el otro CAD en el maletín, y volvió a hablar como fan enamorada.

-"¡El programador prodigio que puso en práctica por primera vez el Sistema de Asignación Bucle! Silver Horn es el nombre de los modelos especiales de CAD personalizados por Taurus Silver ¡Y esos modelos están optimizados para la asignación de bucle!"

- _'Es toda una fan ¿Qué haría_ _ella si supiera que tiene a su ídolo detrás de ella?'_

-"¿No crees que es extraño, Rin-chan?" le pregunto Yumi-chan.

-"Si, lo es. El objetivo de una asignación en bucle es lanzar el mismo hechizo de manera consecutiva. No es posible usarlo para crear ondas múltiples de oscilaciones diferentes….Si las ondas se definiesen como variables, podría ser posible….pero fijar las oscilaciones con más de una variable, además de las coordenadas, intensidad y duración….No me digas que ¿Hiciste todo eso?" Tatsuya solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-"En esta escuela, no se tienen en cuenta las variaciones múltiples, la velocidad de procesamiento, ni escala de cálculo o intensidad de interferencia" dijo el tranquilo sacando el cargador de su pistola CAD.

-"Eso debido a que la mayoría de los estándares actuales los consideran innecesarios….una verdadera estupidez. Además el Vice-presidente ya despertó" comento y avise en voz alta, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-"En el examen práctico, las notas de habilidad mágica se fijan por la velocidad de invocación de hechizos, escala de secuencia mágica y fuerza para reescribir los datos del objetivo….Uuuggghhh. Ya veo, esto es lo que pasa cuando los exámenes no reflejan tus auténticas habilidades"

-"¿Estás bien Hanzo-kun?" le pregunto Yumi-chan, a lo que el pobre idiota se forzó a incorporarse como si paso nada, es un pobre tonto.

-"¡Estoy bien!" luego se volteó a ver a Miyuki "Shiba-san…."

-"¿Sí?"

-"Lo que dije sobre tu favoritismo, fue una falta de respeto. Era mi juicio el que estaba nublado. Espero que me perdones" dio haciendo una reverencia.

-"Yo también fui arrogante, te ofrezco mis disculpas también" ella también dio un reverencia.

Luego miro a Tatsuya, pero al final no dijo nada más y camino para retirarse del salón. Bueno no es como si esperar algún cambio después de ser golpeado por la realidad, una vez fuera del salón decidí hablar.

-"Sigue arrogante aún después de perder, no esperaba menos del idiota que es el Vice-Presidente"

-"Dale tiempo Add-kun" dijo Yumi-chan mientras abrazaba mi brazo juguetonamente.

-"Bueno espero que eso baste…aunque es probable que no"

-"Por cierto ¿Qué estás leyendo?"

-"¿Quieres ver?"

-"¿Puedo?"

-"Claro, no veo porque no"

-"Gracias….uuummmm…..no entiendo mucho, pero estos son formulas y….un diseño de CAD, también hay- ¡Vaya! ¿Esto es un robot?"

Sus preguntas llamaron la atención de los demás, incluso de Azusa que estaba triste de ver el portafolios de Tatsuya cerrarse y no poder más de su CAD.

-"Si….es un CAD de diseño propio ¿quieres verlo?"

-"¿Lo tienes contigo?"

Yo solo levante mi mano izquierda a mi lado izquierdo, desactivando el camuflaje de mi DMO, las chicas se sorprendieron del pequeño objeto rectangular que apareció en el aire….pero en caso de Tatsuya, este se alarmo mucho incluso si no lo dejo ver, al parecer que su súper percepción no pudo detectar mi CAD. Bueno eso excelente pero ahora seguro me molestara por eso en otro momento, hice que mí DMO bajara a mi palma y luego lo hizo pasar al frente para que Mayumi lo viera, pronto Mari, Susune y Azusa.

-"¿Esto es un CAD?" pregunto la Tesorera.

-"Si, la verdad no me gusta los dispositivos en forma de brazaletes o de otro tipo, cuando mis padres me regalaron mi primer CAD, lo desmantelé para modificarlo. Luego se me vino la idea de un CAD conectado de frente a la interfaz neuronal, y de ahí salió DMO"

-"N-No me digas que ¿Tienes un implante en la cabe-" iba a decir Yumi-chan.

-"No, claro que no. Tengo un pequeño chip adhesivo atrás de mi oreja derecha, la cual está conectada al DMO, que puede transmitir mis pensamientos y activa los códigos para activar la función que quiero. De hecho le añadí unas funciones especiales"

Levante mi mano derecha por unos 3 segundo y luego apareció un esfera de energía blanca de líneas purpuras, para sorpresa de ellas mi DMO no mostro señales de procesamiento de códigos como pasa con los CAD normales.

-"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Azusa acercando la mano un poco

-"Es una esfera de plasma puro" de inmediato ella retrocedió algo asustada, mientras yo aplastaba la esfera para disiparla.

-"Eso es imposible ¿Cómo pudiste hacer plasma en estado puro?" preguntó Susune exaltada.

-"De la misma forma que mantengo mi DMO flotando, fuerza electromagnética, arrestando un espacio con aire solo calenté y cree el estado de plasma"

-"Pero eso pudo convertir el aire alrededor en-" iba a decir Mari.

-"Para eso cree un campo electromagnético del tamaño de un pelota pequeña en mi palma, dentro de esta hice la reacción y la mantuve secuestrada en espacio sin alterar el ambiente circundante. Incluso yo lo peligroso que una reacción de este tipo puede ser"

Con eso se quedaron tranquilas, por otro lado Tatsuya se quedó viendo todo sin decir nada, analizando todo lo que hice y mi DMO pero parece que no podía hacerlo bien. Su mirada mostraba levemente algo de frustración, su hermana parecía darse cuenta de eso pero decidió no decir nada. Yo solo volví a levitar mi DMO a mi izquierda mientras se volvia invisible una vez más.

-"¿Y qué hay del robot?" preguntó Yumi.

-"El grande esta en mi casa….pero" busque en mi blaizer y saque la pequeña ave Nasod que conseguí en Elyssion.

Para ellas se veía como una paloma blanca mecánica con una franja dorada metálica en la cabeza que nacía desde su pico, lo mantuve en mi palma hasta que se activara y una vez activo comenzó a volar y se posó en el hombro de Mayumi para deleite suyo, el ave mecánica se comportaba como una paloma normal e incluso le hice mejoras para que su cuerpo fuera suave al tacto pese a ser de metal.

-"Está linda" dijo Yumi.

-"…Uuummm, quédatela Yumi-chan"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Por supuesto, un regalo por….ponerte de mal humor cada vez que viene Raikou a buscarme" parece que se enojó por la razón que le di, pero acepto el regalo.

-"Bueno es interesante….hemos tenido una seria de eventos inesperados, pero ¿Qué tal si volvemos al plna original y vamos a la sede del comité disciplinario?" llamo Mari a Tatsuya para irse de una vez.

Él asintió sin problemas y se fue con ella, después de eso y al ser tan tarde, todos disidimos irnos también. Yo también me apresure a irme, llegando a la entrada de la escuela encontré a….una niña de 15 años de pelo purpura oscuro corto hasta el mentón y ojos del mismo color, piel caucásica y cuerpo femenino pese a no tener un busto mayor de copa B. vestida con un chompa azul de cuello amplio mostrando sus hombros y cuello sensualmente, con unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas y cintura y unas sandalias de tacón alto.

-"¿Qué haces tú aquí Shuten Douji?"

-"Vine a ver tu escuela Master, además de que gane el juego para ver quien venía a recogerte, aun saboreo mi victoria sobre la "vaca lechera"" dijo ella con tono divertido.

-"Ustedes dos realmente deben dejar esa rivalidad inútil ¿sabes lo difícil que me fue dormir en mi cama con dos mujeres abrazadas a mí?"

-"Oya oya ¿Le molesto que quisiéramos hacerle compañía?" dijo ella mientras los dos caminábamos fuera de la escuela y estábamos por la calle.

-"Teniendo en cuenta que no dejan de apretar su agarre sobre mi cuando lo otra trataba de jalarme para su lado….pues sí, me molesto" dije yo mientras abría la ruptura espacio-tiempo, atravesándola ya estábamos en casa.

Abriendo la puerta, recibí a Raikou quien me abrazo fuertemente y luego me alejo de Shuten Douji, luego comenzó a revisar con la excusa de que tal vez me planto un hechizo para controlarme mentalmente o algo por el estilo. Cuando termino de verificar que estaba bien se calmó, solo para que Shuten le dijera que según el acuerdo del juego….ella dormiría hoy conmigo en mi cama, lo que la puso mal humor toda la tarde hasta la noche. Para tratar de aliviarla deje que tuviera una pequeña siesta en el sofá mientras me usaba de almohada de cuerpo completo, me percate también que Sakura se me quedo viendo mientras Raikou dormía abrazada a mí, como si quisiera hacerlo también. Para la hora de dormir, lleve a Mama Raikou a su cama y luego me fui a la mía….donde Shuten me esperaba totalmente desnuda y ahora con su cuerpo cambiado….tan desarrollado como el de Raikou, en especial su delantera copa E+.

-"¿A qué se debe este cambio?" pregunte yo.

-"Al igual que la "Vaca" y la otra, me di cuenta que tu inusual naturaleza y poder, me hizo tener el cuerpo físico de una mujer….capaz incluso de concebir una vida. Como Oni que soy, mi cuerpo femenino está muy bien desarrollado, la forma que suelo mostrar es una forma de ocultar mi verdadera fuerza. Pero me quedé con la duda….de ¿Cómo sería un hijo nacido entre nuestra unión? Así como esa mujer yo también quiero un hijo tuyo"

-"Lamentablemente para ti, esta noche solo quiero dormir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela mañana"

-"Fufufu…No hay problema, soy muy paciente. De una u otra forma, ya sea yo o esa "Vaca", no te escaparas de ser padre"

Esa noche felizmente dormí bien, la Oni solo se abrazó a mi cuerpo, con sus manos y piernas sin soltarme. Respecto a lo que me dijo, de ser padre….jamás lo había pensado, el hombre que fue mi padre fue una basura, un egoísta que solo me vio como otro sujeto de pruebas. Si él fue así ¿Cómo sería yo con mis hijos?

 **Fin del POV, narración normal. A la mañana siguiente.**

Era el 6 de abril del 2095, el inicio de clases para los nuevas estudiantes de las escuelas mágicas, ahora mismo en la Primera escuela se dan los reclutamientos para clubes. Por lo que el pasillo de entrada están con tiendas y abarrotados de gente, haciendo difícil para moverse sin que los miembros de clubes los jaloneen para luego persuadirles de unirse al club y demás cosas.

Add estaba caminando tranquilo, cuando alguien trataba de jalarlo el solo aceleraba el paso y se iba rápido, detrás de él estaba Tatsuya haciendo la patrulla como miembro del comité disciplinario. No estaba siguiendo a Add solo iban en la misma dirección, ambos también alcanzaron a ver a Erika siendo jaloneada por un grupo de chicas de diferentes clubes.

-"¡Háganme el favor de soltarme, por favor!" decía ella a sus "atacantes".

-"¡Están linda!" "¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro club?" "¡Nuestro club te gustara más!" "¡Ya, basta suéltenla!" seguían hablando todos ellos sin importarle que comenzaran a medio desvestirla o algunos parecían aprovecharse para manosear un poco de su cuerpo.

-"¿Dónde están tocando? ¡Detengan-¡"

Tatsuya iba a intervenir para ayudar pero alguien le gano.

-"¡HEY! ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! Se supone que están dando una invitación ¡No que la van a desvestir en público!"

Add grito con fuerza y autoridad que todos los que la rodeaban retrocedieron del miedo y los mañosos trataban de irse sin hacerse notar. Add se acercó a Erika y la tomo de la mano para llevársela lejos de esto, su mirada al pasar dejo helados del miedo a los "atacantes", tanto que no se atrevieron a decir o hacer nada. Él la llevo detrás de uno de los pabellones donde se detuvo para que ella se recuperara, Erika se reincorporo mientras respiraba para calmarse, sin darse cuenta de que tenía el blaizer a nivel de los hombros y el vestido bajo esto suficientemente abierto para mostrar algo de escote.

-"Supongo que ya te recuperaste, ahora tal vez debas arreglar tu ropa" dijo Add.

-"¿Eh?... ¡! ¡No mires!"

Ella se cubrió con los brazos, pero luego le pregunto si había visto, él solo rodo los ojos y respondió.

-"Claro que vi"

-"¡Idiota!" dijo ella pegando un puntapié a su pierna.

-"Que bonita forma de agradecer tienes Chiba"

-"Todavía que me viste me recriminas tu castigo"

-"Era eso o que te abrieran toda la blusa, además no tengo que recordarte con quien vivo en mi casa ¿verdad?"

-"No me hagas pensar en la mujer tetona que te venía a recoger, si quieres compensarme por lo que hiciste….al menos hazme compañía por un rato"

-"…..Hhhaaaa como gustes ¿A dónde vamos?"

 **Por el campus, en el edificio de dojo para Esgrima y Kendo.**

Había prácticas de Kendo este día para que los interesados se unieran, ahora mismo Add y Erika observaban una pelea de exhibición, realmente fue una gran muestra del arte esgrima japonesa. Pero al parecer Erika no se sentía emocionada, para Add era indiferente también pero le pareció que tenía su propio merito, puede que él no use mucho Katas cuando pelea con sus espadas pero es interesante ver como hacen uso de esas poses y movimientos.

-"¿Para qué vinimos si no te interesa?"

-"Esto es compensación, además no es me culpa que sea aburrido. Se trata de tener un buen aspecto para lanzar un golpe ya decidido de antemano. Es como un duelo fingido"

-"Eso es porque confundes Kendo con Kenjutsu, esto es una presentación del manejo de espadas con fines de exhibición de la cultura japonesa. No es una presentación de como decapitar a tu oponente, en serio Erika alguien como tú debería saber eso"

-"¡C-C-Claro que lo sé! Solo deba mi opinión"

-"Pues trata de no comparar un combate de exhibición, con uno a muerte ¿Uuummm? Y parece que hay problemas….otra vez"

Bajando los 2 para ver qué pasaba, encontraron a los capitanes tal vez del club de Kendo y Kenjutsu discutiendo. Como los demás de Kendo llevaba un Keikogi blanco con un Hakam azul, con sus petos negros para combate, y su Shinai; mientras los de Kenjutsu tenían un Keikogi azul oscuro y un Hakama negro.

Los que discutían eran una mujer y un hombre (de Kendo y Kenjutsu respectivamente). La mujer de 18 años, de 1.62 m de alto con pelo marrón oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules, figura femenina con una delantera copa B. su nombre Mibu Sayaka, miembro del club de Kendo.

Con quien discutía era un hombre de 18 años, de 1.73 con pelo corto color negro en punta hacia atrás, con ojos color azabache. De constitución fornida pero atlética, con una actitud altanera bien fingida y que apoyaba su Shinai en su hombro derecho. Su nombre Kirihara Takeaki, del club de Knejutsu.

-"Kirihara-kun, aún queda más de una hora para el turno del club de Kenjutsu ¿Por qué no pueden esperar?" dijo la de Kendo.

-"No me esperaba esto, Mibu. Veo que pueden mostrar sus habilidades contra rivales inexpertos, así que pensé que necesitarían que les dé una mano" dijo el de Kenjutsu.

-"¡Fuiste tú quien lo obligo a desafiarte! ¡No me vengas con eso de dar una mano!" dijo ella molesta.

Mientras Add y Erika se abrían paso para ver más de cerca, él se dio cuenta que Tatsuya había llegado y había encendido su cámara del comité, por si empezaba una pelea.

-"Sin embargo fueron ustedes los primeros en golpear"

-"¡Porque tú lo provocaste!"

Los dos aún seguía discutiendo.

-"Esto se pone interesante"

-"Supongo que eres ese tipo de personas, como sea ¿Conoce a alguno de los dos?"

-"Más te vale que me expliques a que te referiste con lo primero. Respecto a tu otra pregunta. No los conozco en persona, pero….Ella es Mibu Sayaka. El año pasado quedo segunda en el campeonato nacional de preparatoria de Kendo femenino. El otro es Kirihara Takeaki. Campeón del torneo de Kenjutsu de Kanto de hace 2 años. Vaya, parecen que van a empezar" explico mientras los dos mencionados se preparaban para pelear.

-"No te preocupes Mibu. Es una demostración de Kendo. No usaré magia" dijo el arrogante.

-"¿Crees que tienes algo que hacer contra mí con tu habilidad con la espada? ¿Crees que un miembro del club de Kenjutsu, que depende tanto de la magia, serias rival para mí que soy del club de Kendo, donde solo buscamos mejorar nuestras habilidades con la espada?"

-"¿Solo intentan mejorar sus habilidades con la espada? Te has vuelto arrogante, Mibu. Entonces te voy mostrar lo que significa luchar en una dimensión más allá de los límites de la habilidad física ¡La habilidad con la espada del Kenjutsu!" dijo para impulsarse para atacar.

- _'Este chico es un idiota, por donde le parece una buena idea que retarla hará que ella se fije en él'_ pensó Add.

Mibu también fue a atacar, para cuando finalizaron sus golpes, la punta del Shinai de Kirihara estaba en el antebrazo izquierdo de Mibu y el de ella en el hombro de él. Era claro quien acertó bien el ataque.

-"Si fuera una espada verdadera, sería una herida mortal. Por otro lado, tu ataque no pudo llegar ni al hueso. Acepta que has perdido"

-"….¿"Si fuera una espada de verdad"? ¡Qué decepción!...Mibu ¿Quieres un duelo con espadas de verdad? Entonces cumpliré tu deseo. Me mediré a ti con una espada de verdad" el pobre tonto activo su CAD y uso el hechizo Espada Sonica.

Impulsándose para atacar con un swing de abajo hacia arriba a su oponente, nadie en el lugar espero que alguien apareciera de la nada en medio del ataque, para sorpresa de Kirihara que ya no podía detener su ataque….pero entonces se dio cuenta que algo….lo detuvo. Miro abajo para ver una mano apoyando y haciendo fuerza en el pomo de su Shinai, mirando al sujeto que lo detuvo noto que era 6 cm más alto y tenía pelo blanco plateado con ojos violeta.

-"No deberías hacer estupideces amigo, sabes muy bien qué pasara si le aciertas un golpe con este ataque ¿Quieres meterte en problemas tan rápido? Además…. ¿A quién se le ocurre que retar a un duelo a una chica de su interés es una buena forma de ganar atención?"

-"¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qu? Y-Y-Y-Yo no…."

-"¡Hey! ¡¿Quién es él?!" "Es un Weed" "¡¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?!" se preguntaban los espectadores.

-"Como sea, creo que debes bajarle a tu provocación, solo te pondrás en problemas. En especial si alguien del comité disciplinario estuviera observando lo que haces"

-"Esto no- supongo que tienes razón. Aun así debo terminar mi duelo como se debe"

-"¡Así es! ¡No te metas maldito Weed!" dijo otro miembro del club de Kenjutsu.

-"….Pero solo usa tu Shinai, nada de magia, o volveré a intervenir y esta vez dejare en el suelo adolorido" Add no se molestó en ver al que lo insulto.

-"¡Oye, te estoy hablando!"

Este se sintió ignorado y le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Add, este se volteó un poco pero luego, miro al sujeto y lo tomo de su Keikogi y lo jalo para darle un cabeza de lleno en la cara….rompiéndole la nariz, este cayó al suelo mientras sostenía su cara con gran dolor por el golpe. Add luego miro a los demás miembros del Kenjutsu que estaban enojados, levanto sus manos e hizo tronar sus nudillos.

-"Haber ¿Quién más de ustedes imbéciles quiere una nariz rota?"

-"¡Maldito!" "¡Ahora veras!"

-"¡BASTA!" grito Kirihara, deteniéndolos.

-"¿Pero-"

-"Esto era un problema entre Mibu y yo, no se metan en esto y tampoco quiero verlos molestando a los estudiantes de Curso 2…..Me disculpo contigo…."

-"Edward Itsuka…"

-"Itsuka-san, tiene razón me excedí en mi provocación, también lamento el comportamiento de mis compañeros"

-"No me molesta, la mayoría de los de Curso 1, son unos pedantes idiotas. Lamentablemente parece que si había alguien del comité observando"

Justo entonces apareció Tatsuya con otros miembros del comité, estos se llevaron a Add y Kirihara, Mibu iba a hablar para no se llevaran a Add, pero la detovo un hombre de 1.83 m de alto, de pelo azul oscuro corto y ojos azul claro con lentes rectangulares y montura metálica.

-"Interesante" dijo ese sujeto mirando a Add.

 **En el salón de detención del Comité.**

-"Entonces no viste el incidente desde el principio" pregunto Mari a Tatsuya.

-"No"

Add estaba sentado en una silla esperando que esto termine para irse a casa, no tenía nada que hacer aquí pues él solo se defendió de esos buscapleitos.

-"Empecé a observar a partir de la discusión entre Mibu-senpai del club de Kendo y Kirihara-senpai del club de Kenjutsu"

-"¿Por eso decidiste no intervenir, Tatsuya-kun?" preguntó Mayumi.

Además de ella y Mari, estaba otro miembro que recibía el reporte de Tatsuya. Un joven adulto de 19 años y de 1.86 m de alto, pelo marrón oscuro corto levemente puntiagudo arriba, de constitución fornida de pecho musculoso, hombros y espaladas amplios. Cuya presencia parecía imponer respeto y un aura pesada, vistiendo su uniforme de la primera escuela. Su nombre es Juumonji Katsuto, cabeza de la familia Juumonji otro de los Diez Clanes Maestros.

-"De haberse limitado a golpearse, habría sido una cuestión personal entre ellos. No esperaba sin embargo que cuando Kirihara-senpai tratara de atacar, Itsuka-san detuviera su ataque y tratara de disuadir la pelea….para luego tratar de iniciar otra"

-"Por séptima vez. Solo me defendí, y además los otros querían golpearme también"

-"Itsuka, estamos hablando con Tatsuya. De todas formas ¿Qué paso con el otro detenido, Kirihara?" Pregunto Mari.

-"Itsuka dijo que tomaría la responsabilidad por él, ya que él lo detuvo al principio y casi inicia otra pelea, dijo que él cargaría con la sanción. Claro que él también admitió su error, dijo que respondería por sus acciones también, lo deje fuera de esta reunión para que puedan hablar con él sobre su castigo" dijo Tatsuya.

-"Bien, estoy de acuerdo. El comité disciplinario no tiene intención de involucrar al comité de castigo ¿Qué opinión tiene, Juumonji?" dijo volteando a ver al mencionado.

Add y Katsuto tenían una competencia silenciosa de mirada, habiendo enfrentado a la mirada furiosa de Eve antes, esto no era nada para él. Paso unos 3 segundos, en los que ambos terminaron con una impresión de cada uno, una llena de respeto a su manera.

-"Agradezco su indulgencia, y a Itsuka también por detenerlo de hacer algo más peligroso. Él uso de magia altamente letal. En circunstancias normales, el castigo amerita un castigo severo. Estoy seguro que él mismo lo sabe. En esta ocasión, le daré una charla muy seria y me asegurare de que la escuche con atención"

-"Te lo encargo. Pero ¿El club de Kendo quedara conforme con eso?" pregunto Mayumi, aliviada de que Add no estuviera en problemas….por buscar pelea.

-"Ellos comparten la misma culpa por empezar la pelea. Por último, quiero comprobar una cosa más. Kirihara fue el único que uso magia"

-"Así es, llegamos antes de que más personas hubiera podido hacerlo, además de que Kirihara-senpai los detuvo antes de que hicieran uso de magia"

-"Ya veo. Buen trabajo"

-"Con permiso" dijo Tatsuya para retirarse.

-"¿Ya puedo irme también?" preguntó Add.

-"Supongo que sí Add-kun, o ¿hay algo que quieres preguntarle, Juumonji?" pregunto Mari.

-"No….eso sería todo"

Regresándose a casa caminando, meditaba algo acerca de todo lo que paso, era algo extraño sentirse normal para él.

-"Es como si….extrañara esos días con el Equipo de Búsqueda de él….tanto así recuerdo el mundo que deje atrás"

 **9 de abril del 2095, en la primera escuela mágica.**

Add caminaba por el campus viendo las carpas restantes de los clubes aún promocionándose, camino tranquilo hasta ver a Tatsuya salir corriendo después de recibir una llamada, al parecer había otro problema en algún lugar del campus. Siguiendo su camino lo llevo cerca de una parte donde había una arboleda, escuchando perfectamente el sonido de alguien corriendo, miro a alguien en ropa de ejercicio color azul oscuro correr usando magia para impulsarse rápido….estaba escapando, pero logro ver en su mano derecha un brazalete de 3 colores rojo, blanco al centro y azul.

- _'Reconozco esos colores, Blanche ¿están infiltrados en la escuela?'_

Después de ese encuentro Add andaba por los pasillos de la escuela pensando en la posibilidad de algún infiltrado en la escuela, como podría encontrar a uno en especial con tontas sospechosos.

- _'En una escuela, si un estudiante esta con Blanche, se esconde perfectamente… ¿Cómo debería empezar a buscar?'_

-"Itsuka-kun" alguien lo llamo de repente rompiendo su tren de pensamientos, reconociendo a la mujer de cola de Kendo.

-"Mibu Sayaka-senpai"

-"Así es, voy a la misma clase E igual que tú. Gracias por lo del otro día. Vine a agradecerte pero me preguntaba ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un momento?"

-"Bueno….supongo que sí puedo"

-"Excelente, vamos a la cafetería"

Una vez en la cafetería, los dos se compraron una bebida para pasar la conversación, sentándose en una mesa redonda para dos.

-"Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?"

-"Eh, bueno te vuelvo a agradecer por lo de la semana pasada"

-"No fue nada, como sea solo vamos al grano"

-"Pero es algo digno de mencionarse, terminaste la pelea deteniendo el ataque de Kirihara-kun sin ser lastimado, luego lo convenciste de no causar más problemas. Los dos nos íbamos a enfrentar, dispuestos a salir heridos. Por supuesto hay muchos que le siguen dando vuelta al asunto, como si los miembros del comité quisieran ganar puntos de aceptación a mi costa ¿no crees?"

-"Si te soy sincero….no sé de donde sacaste esa idea"

-"¡Ah! ¡P-Perdon! ¡No era mi intención dar una idea como esa! Bueno, no me gusta esa gente, pero…. ¡Eh!"

Add se le quedo viendo tranquilo, pero le dio curiosidad su reacción, por un momento le parecía que su reacción se vio extraña.

-"¿Me….estabas tomando el pelo, Itsuka-kun?" pregunto ella.

-"Eso no importa ya….bueno ¿Me dirás de qué querías hablar?"

-"….Iré al grano ¿No te gustaría unirte al club de Kendo?"

-"Lamentablemente no estoy interesado"

-"¿Podrías decirme la razón?"

-"Bueno aunque si me interesa un poco la esgrima, y el Kendo es de mi agrado. Algo me dice que hay otra razón por la que me estás invitando ¿me lo diras?"

Ella se quedó callada, pero luego soltó un suspiro para después continuar.

-"….En una preparatoria mágica, lo más valorado son las calificaciones de magia. Pero ¿no crees que está mal dejar que todo se centre en eso?"

-"Continua…."

-"Los de Curso 2 no pueden recibir lecciones sobre e uso práctico de la magia, por lo que es normal que se nos discrimine en clase por no tener talento. Pero no soporto que menosprecien mi esgrima por no poder usar bien magia….No puedo soportar que me ignoren ¡No pueden negármelo todo por la magia!"

- _'Esta chica está hundida en rencor….pero no uno normal, es como si algo la indujera a perderse en el odio….esto no es normal'_ "¡Oye, Mibu-senpai! ¿Estás bien?"

-"Ah….Por eso, los clubes sin magia decidimos unirnos. Queremos crear una organización separada de la asociación de clubes de actividades extracurriculares y comunicarle a la escuela nuestras ideas. Decirles que la magia no lo es todo para nosotros. Por eso me gustaría contar con tu colaboración, Itsuka-kun"

-"Entiendo….supongo que no solo se te puede considerar una atractiva chica del club de Kendo"

-"…Atractiva" dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Como sea regresando al tema….digamos que logran su objetivo, pero ¿Qué piensa hacer después de comunicar sus ideas?"

-"…. ¿Qué?"

 **Al otro día, en el consejo estudiantil.**

Add fue invitado una vez más a comer con Tatsuya y Miyuki, al salón del consejo estudiantil, aunque por laguna razón Mayumi estaba más enojada que de costumbre, eso sin embargo no evito que Mari comentara sobre los nuevos rumores que se esparcieron respecto al peliblanco.

-"Add-kun ¿Es verdad que estuviste abusando verbalmente de Mibu de segundo en la cafetería?"

-"Me gustaría saber quién fue el imbécil que dijo eso"

-"Fuera de la respuesta de Itsuka-san, no creo que una dama tan refinada como usted deba emplear la frase "abusar verbalmente" "

Mari solo se rio levemente, mientras Mayumi comía tranquila tratando de dejar pasar el comentario.

-"Gracias, Tatsuya-kun. Eres el único que me trata como una dama refinada"

-"¿En serio? Si su novio no la ve como una dama refinada, es que él tampoco es un caballero" comento tranquilo Tatsuya.

-"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Shu es….!"

Se creó un silencio incomodo por el repentino sobresalto de Mari Watanabe….que Add rompió con su frase.

-" "Por la boca muere el pez" aunque siendo sincero no sabía que tenías un novio"

-"Mmmrrrr…. ¿Por qué tu no dices nada?" pregunto Mari al hermano de Miyuki.

-"Hay algo que deba comentar" pregunto Tatsuya.

Por otro lado Mayumi estaba aguantándose la risa, volteándose a un lado para que la mirada de Mari no le afecte y termine dando una carcajada.

-"Y bien ¿Es cierto que abusaste verbalmente de ella sí o no?

-"Claro que no"

-"¿En serio? Se dice que vieron a Mibu toda avergonzada y roja como un tomate"

-"En serio debo encontrar al que dijo eso, le daré un servicio especial….blanqueado de ojos" comento sin problemas causando un leve escalofrío a los presentes.

-"Bueno…respecto a lo que hablamos, parece que hay fricción entre el comité disciplinario y algunos alumnos"

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Tiene la idea de que el comité está ganando costa de su club o algo así" dijo Add.

-"Pues ella está equivocada. El comité disciplinario es un puesto honorario, no se consigue méritos especiales estando en él" explico Mari.

-"Sin embargo, es cierto que el comité posee gran poder dentro de la escuela. También hay quienes los ven como personas que utilizan de manera equivocada su autoridad. Es probable que haya quienes manipulen esta imagen desde la sombra" dijo Mayumi.

-"¿Sabemos quiénes son?" preguntó Tatsuya.

-"Me temo que no, son solo rumores"

-"Si supiéramos quiénes son, los detendríamos" aseguro Mari.

-"No me refería a eso. Sino a la maestra que dirige a los que manipulan nuestra imagen"

-"Hermano…" llamo Miyuki.

-"Por ejemplo….la organización política internacional antimagia, Blanche…" soltó la bomba el Shiba mayor.

-"¿Qué?" "¡¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?! Esa es información restringida…"

-"Pero no es como si fuera imposible eso, ya vi a un infiltrado en el campus"

-"¡¿Cómo?! Add-kun ¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Mayumi preocupada.

-"Estaba caminando por una de las arboledas del campus, y vi a un sujeto con buzo azul oscuro escapar a toda velocidad. Pude ver perfectamente un brazalete tricolor azul, blanco y rojo en su muñeca derecha"

-"Al final es imposible fingir que los rumores no existen. Creo que, deberíamos sacarlos a la luz. El gobierno está usando un método ineficaz para tratar el asunto" expreso Tatsuya.

-"Eso es cierto pero….Es un hecho que hay organizaciones opuestas a la magia. Sin embargo, lo hemos ocultado y evitamos la confrontación" dijo Mayumi.

-"Eso es normal, pero no podemos evitar siempre la confrontación, y ahora en especial con este problema presente en la escuela" dijo Add.

-"No queda otra alternativa, presidenta. Al ser una institución pública, debemos seguir la leyes del país y tratar con ello a escondidas" dijo Tatsuya sonriendo.

-"¿Me estas consolando?" dijo algo sonrojada Mayumi.

-"P-Pero presidenta el primero en acosarte fue Shiba-kun, ¿no?" dijo Azusa.

-"Primero ataca luego la consolas, ¿eh? Eres todo un gigoló" se burló Mari.

-"Te recomiendo no sigas con eso….a menos que quieras tomar tu té helado" dijo Add.

Prueba de la advertencia que dio, fue cuando una niebla congelante comenzó a manifestarse que congelo todo en la mesa, cortesía de Miyuki quien no le agrado que su hermano se comportara como un gigoló.

-"C-Cálmate Miyuki, están bromeando"

-"Bueno, entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer con Mibu, Add-kun?" preguntó Mari.

-"Bueno, nuestra conversación termino conmigo siendo el que necesitaba una respuesta. Pero personalmente algo más es lo que me preocupa de ella" dijo Add levantándose de mesa para salir del salón.

-"Ooohh ¿Qué seria?" dijo Mayumi intrigada.

-"Cuando ella habla de cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia o estudiantes del curso 1….parece tener un rencor tan exagerado que no es normal, y cuando la saco de ese trance….es como si no recordara que la enojo tanto en un principio. Como si no fueran recuerdos propios"

Salió del salón dejando a las personas confundidas y extrañadas de esa compleja explicación. Tatsuya entendió mejor que las demás, en parte. Si lo que decía era cierto entonces Mibu podría estar con un serio problema.

 **14 de abril, de vuelta en la cafetería.**

Add se reunió de nuevo con Mibu en la cafetería, supuestamente ya tenía una respuesta.

-"Sobre la respuesta del otro día…Al principio pensé que solo bastaría con contar que en la escuela no se pueda reducir todo sobre nosotros a la magia, pero al final comprendí que eso no era suficiente"

Add sinceramente ya pensaba que la chica no tenía la menor idea de idea de lo que quería dar a entender, esto parecía un confesión de una posible alteración mental mágica, ella estaba enojada por algo….pero no sabía o no estaba segura que era lo que la molestaba.

-"¡Queremos cambiar el modo en que se nos trata en la escuela!"

-"Suena interesante, pero especifica más ¿Qué quieren cambiar respecto al trato de los de Curso 2?"

-"Bueno, cambios en todo el trato que recibimos"

-"¿Cómo qué? ¿la distribución de clases?...la diferencia de ambos cursos respecto a eso viene a ser el número de profesores asignados. Significa ¿Qué quieres que las escuelas aumente el número de profesores?"

-"Eh….no lo pensé tanto"

-"Entonces ¿Las actividades de clubes? Lo cual opino que no puede ser, tanto tu club como el de Kirihara y otros tienen el mismo nivel de acceso al gimnasio"

-"Eso….puede que sea así, pero ¿Qué hay de ti, Itsuka-kun? ¿No estas molesto?"

-"Por supuesto, como cualquiera me molesta la discriminación"

-"Entonces-"

-"Pero simplemente no le veo una razón a lo que propones"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Mibu para empezar a la escuela vienes a aprender lo que necesitas para poder tener una base y poder desarrollarte, no importa la discriminación pues eso se queda aquí al final. Cuando dejas la escuela te expones a otro mundo de discriminación, no puedes esperar que cambiar todo en la escuela cambie todo lo demás….peor aún, es que no sabes cómo hacer eso, ahora con lo que preguntaste….solo me estas dejando ver que los haces por rencor, eso no sirve de nada"

Add se levantó de su silla llevando su vaso de café en mano, Mibu se quedó cayada pues….no tenía respuesta para semejante argumento, es más la dejo dudando de qué era lo que en realidad quería hacer. Justo entonces recibió una llamada a su celular.

Add ya afuera del café, se encontró con Kirihara, él lo llamo antes para hablar sobre Mibu y la posibilidad de que algo malo le esté pasando.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste?" dijo el Takeaki.

-"No me agrada nada esto, esa chica tiene un problema psicológico, y no me refiero a uno natural"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Aquella vez me dijiste que sentías que su esgrima estaba "manchado" de alguna forma, que ya no era ella misma….y tienes razón"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si, parece que algo o alguien, altero algo en su mente. Su mente se nubla de rencor y frustración cada vez que habla de los problemas entre Curso 1 y Curso 2. Pero cuando la sacas de este se olvida y no sabe porque se enojó….como la veo es algo anormal, si sigue así podría llegar a hacer algo peor"

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"Hay muchas cosas, iniciar un movimiento entre estudiantes o atrincherarse en un salón a modo de protesta, etc"

Ese mismo día ya finalizando clases, Add iba prepararse para salir al igual que Tatsuya y compañía, pero entonces se escuchó los parlantes de anuncios ser encendidos. Escuchándose un aviso, que hizo que Add se palmeara el rostro en molestia.

- **"¡Compañeros! ¡Somos la unión de voluntarios para la abolición del tratamiento discriminatorio de la escuela! ¡Reclamamos un negociación en términos igualitarios con el Consejo Estudiantil y la asociación de clubes!"**

 **-** _'Hay por favor ¿Qué tan estúpidos pueden ser'_

Después de pensar eso, Add fue al pasillo para ir a la sala desde donde hicieron la transmisión pasando a los mantenían a los demás estudiantes sin importarle nada, seguido Tatsuya y Miyuki. Llegaron donde Mari, Susune, Katsuto, y otro miembros del comité disciplinario.

-"¡Llegas tarde! ¿Qué haces tú aquí Add-kun?" pregunto Mari.

-"Último recurso…" está respuesta la confundió.

-"Lo siento ¿Cuál es la situación?" preguntó el Shiba mayor.

Explico que no pudieron seguir emitiendo porque se les cortó la luz, pero no podían abrir las puertas porque cerraron desde adentro y además tenían la llave maestra. Sus acciones eran ilegales, debían actuar con cuidado para que la situación no escalara a más, por supuesto que no sería fácil disuadirlos y era probable que deban usar la fuerza. Tatsuya pregunto a Juumonji al respecto, quien dijo que no había problemas para negociar, estaban usando esto como un pretexto y que podrían aplacar sus acusaciones sin necesidad de uso de fuerza. Lo cual significaba que debían esperar pues era difícil decidir qué hacer en esta situación, y aunque sea un acto criminal no justificaría daño al mobiliario de la escuela.

Add solo suspiro en molestia, luego saco su comunicador e hizo una llamada.

-"¿A quién estas llamando?" preguntó Susune.

-"Mibu….no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que- Aló, Mibu…dime dónde estás…. ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué rayos haces tú en la sala de comunicación?"

Todos se le quedaron viendo, Mari y Susune tenía una mirada de incomodidad por la forma en que él hablaba, parecía un padre dando una reprimenda a su hija. Katsuto solo levanto una ceja sorprendido de su actitud, incluso los hermanos Shiba lo estaban.

-"Okay…fuera de la tontería que hicieron, podrías abrir y salir con los demás Juumonji está dispuesto a negociar, no compliques más esto…. ¿cómo que no saldrás hasta hablar con la presidenta también?...Okay es suficiente, ya me harte"

Add solo se acercó a una de las ventanas del pasillo la abrió y salto por esta, asustando a los demás, que sacaron la cabeza para ver….encontrándolo flotando usando unos 6 objetos romboides en sus pies, 3 por cada pie. Él ascendió y luego le lanzo su comunicador a Tatsuya quien lo atrapo.

-"Guárdamelo, ahora vengo…"

Rápidamente esta se elevó hasta la azotea y luego se perdió de la vista de todos, volvieron adentro algo confundidos.

 **¡*CRASH*!**

Todos voltearon la cabeza en dirección a la sala comunicación al escuchar vidrio romperse….junto a un leve grito femenino de sorpresa.

-" '¡KYAAA! ¡¿Pero qué?!' "

-" '¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTAN HACIENDO?!' "

-" '¡Estamos luchando la igualdad entre estudiantes!' "

-" '¡¿ATRÍNCHERANDOTE EN UN SALÓN?! ¡VAYA QUE ES INTELIGENTE!' "

-" 'Solo queríamos-' "

-" '¡NO, YA BASTA MIBU! NO SIGAS CON ESTO O TE METERAS EN PEORES PROBLEMAS, YO YA METÍ EN PROBLEMAS, SEGURO SUSUNE ME COBRA LA VENTANA QUE ROMPÍ ¡NO COMPLIQUES MÁS ESTO, Y SALGAN TODOS DE UNA VEZ!' "

Así de rápido que se terminó los gritos de Add, las puertas se abrieron y todos salieron con caras apenadas y avergonzadas de recibir una reprimenda como si fueran niños, Add solo se limpiaba restos de vidrio de su blaizer.

-"Ya llegue ¿De qué me perdí?" dijo Mayumi llegando con el grupo.

-"Add-kun es dio una reprimenda y lo hizo salir como niños apenados de sus acciones" dijo Mari incrédula, mientras Tatsuya le devolvía su comunicador.

-"Debió ser divertido…"

-"Yo diría más bien ruidoso" dijo Susune.

-"Bueno al final, la escuela decidió que el concejo estudiantil se encargue de esto. Mibu-san, me gustaría hablar con ustedes respecto a la negociación ¿Podrías acompañarme?"

La mencionada levanto la mirada apenada pero asintió, y se fue con Mayumi.

 **Al día siguiente, en la mañana.**

Yendo de camino a la escuela, Add y Mayumi se encontraron y ahora iban juntos mientras conversaban.

-"Entonces al final será un debate en el auditorio, es como si te pusieran más trabajo del necesario, si me permites opinar"

-"Pues si te lo permito, aunque ya lo dijiste. Es algo que de todas formas pasaría, la mejor forma de resolver el problema, y espero le ponga fin definitivamente"

-"¡Ja! Eso quisiéramos todos, pero si algo sé por la vida que tuve de huérfano antes de ser adoptado por mi familia. Es que los problemas, sin importar quien gane o pierda, siempre regresan. Gracias a estos ayudan al final para formar carácter, y no dejar se llevar por tontos prejuicios….o fuertes tragedias"

-"Tal vez tengas razón….aun así, debemos resolver esto"

-"¡Presidenta! Buenos días" llamo Tatsuya quien estaba de pie cerca una tienda a la derecha del camino, junto a su hermana.

-"¿Tatsuya-kun? También estas con Miyuki-san ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Mayumi.

-"Nos preocupó lo de ayer…."

Caminando junto los 4 ahora, seguían mientras conversaban de los sucesos de ayer y la plática con el grupo de Mibu.

-"Su demanda era un tratamiento equitativo para los alumnos de Curso 1 y 2. Pero parece que no pensaron bien como llevarlo a cabo. Incluso parece que esperaban que el Consejo Estudiantil resolviera los detalles. Al final, fue más una sesión de ruegos y preguntas. Por lo que tendremos un debate abierto el asunto mañana después de clases"

-"Fue un desarrollo veloz. Sé que, estratégicamente, es importante no dar tiempo a tus rivales para que se prepararen. Pero la verdad es que nosotros tampoco tendremos mucho tiempo ¿Quiénes representaran al Concejo en el debate?" preguntó Tatsuya.

-"No hace falte preguntar, será nuestra querida presidenta Yumi-chan" dijo Add divertido.

-"¡Add-kun!" dijo ella avergonzada.

-"¿Piensa ir usted sola?" dijo el Shiba.

-"Como hay tan poco tiempo, si estoy sola, no me matara por pequeñas diferencias en nuestras opiniones. Y me preocupa que de dar una impresión hostil, se transforme en un debate emocional"

-"¿Crees que no puedas perder en una batalla lógica?" preguntó Tatsuya.

-"Así es, además….Si de verdad tienen la capacidad de superar mis argumentos….tampoco estará mal que consiga exponérselos a la dirección de la escuela" termino Mayumi, ya habiendo llegado a la escuela con ellos.

Durante la tarde de ese día, los alumnos de Curso 2 que estaban con el grupo de Mibu estaban buscando conseguir apoyo de los demás alumno de Curso 2, algo que Add se dio cuenta es que llevaba la banda tricolor, propia de ese subgrupo de Blanche.

- _'Esto es más que molesto, si hay tantos en la escuela, esta reunión para el debate puede tener un doble sentido….hay que estar alerta el día del debate'_

Caminando por los pasillos, vio a los lejos a Tatsuya y Miyuki reunidos con un hombre alto con gafas, que también llevaba esa banda. Algo acerca de ese tipo le parecía sospechoso, miraba a Tatsuya y Miyuki con interés y parecía que esto molestaba al Shiba mayor. Después de decir una palabras más se retiró sin causar problemas, ciertamente era un extraño.

- _'No hace mal que busque un poco de información'_

Para suerte de Add, fue fácil encontrar y hackear todo la información necesaria, sin dejar rastro ni alertar a nadie. Y realmente valio la pena, Mad Paradox tenía una probable pista a los remanentes del Kunlungfang, tal vez no para encontrar a Jiedo, pero al menos podría empezar a limpiar Japón de la peste de Blanche.

-"¿Con qué Tsukasa Hajime? Le daré una visita" dijo Add observando los datos del líder de la rama de Blanche.

 **El día del debate.**

Add hubiera estado en el anfiteatro para ver a Mayumi lidiar fácilmente con el problema, pero ahora mismo estaba por los pasillos caminando para salir afuera, Kirihara estaba acompañándolo pues le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda.

-"Muy bien entonces ¿Qué dijiste que haremos?" preguntó el chico, llevando consigo una katana enfundada.

-"Revisar afuera, todo el campus por alguna actividad sospechosa" dijo Add.

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"…. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

Mirando en dirección a donde el apunto con su dedo, vio un camión gris oscuro de carga, de donde salían personas con cajas, rifles de asaltos….y lanzamisiles. Que apenas los vieron les apuntaron con sus armas, los lanzamisiles fueron los primeros en dispararse.

-"Ah carajo…." Dijo Kirihara de la impresión.

-"Bueno…es una buena oportunidad para usar mis nuevos "juguetes"…. **Install – Shooting Chaser** "

De inmediato 3 drones del tamaño de un pelota, con forma reflector pero la parte donde iba el foco despedía cargas de electricidad purpura. Estos drones dispararon un relámpago de plasma con perfecta precisión a los misiles disparados, destruyéndolos y los que estaban por disparar de nuevo recibían una descarga de plasma que destruía los misiles dentro del lanzamisiles….causando que explotara entre el grupo de atacantes terroristas. Por supuesto que más venían, en más camiones de carga, los que tenían sus rifles de asalto apuntaron a Add para atacar.

-"Otro más…. **Install – Shield Sentry"**

Esta vez manifestó al frente de los dos, un trípode con una pirámide invertida, esto proyecto un campo purpura medio grande. Los terroristas abrieron fuego pero las balas llegaban al campo purpura y salían despedidas hacia arriba en vez de seguir recto.

-"Itsuka-san parece que podremos acabar con esto sin ayuda" dijo Kirihara sacando su katana para atacar a los terroristas.

-"No estoy seguro, ese camión de carga llevaba tiempo dentro de la escuela. Puede que hayan más-"

 **¡*BOOOMMMM*! ¡*BOOOMMMM*! ¡*BOOOMMMM*!**

De repente fueron detonadas bombas en diferentes partes del campus, para sorpresa de Kirihara, pero Add se quedó tranquilo.

-"Así que plantaron bombas en otros lugares, deben haber más terroristas dentro de los edificios, están buscando seguro el banco de datos en la biblioteca de la escuela y usaron el debate como distracción para poder lanzar el ataque….sabiendo que habría poca seguridad"

-"Rayos…. ¿Qué debemos hacer?" dijo mientras mataba a un terrorista, y luego cortaba las armas de otros para decapitarlos después.

-"Seguro las explosiones llamo la atención de todos dentro del auditorio, los que eran parte del grupo de Mibu también pueden estar involucrados y deben estar siendo apresados….por como lo veo, ella esta con estos sujetos"

-"Eso….todavía no lo podemos asegurar" dijo Kirihara decaído.

A lo lejos más terroristas lidiaban con los pocos guardias del campus, algunos cubriéndose en los autos, pero era difícil defenderse de los escombros que las explosiones de los misiles generaban.

-"Por ahora mejor ayudemos acabando con cuantos terroristas nos encontremos en el camino"

-"¿Hacia dónde vamos? " dijo después de cortar a otro enemigo.

-"Busquemos otros que estén enfrentando a los intrusos"

Avanzando por el campus en plena invasión, los que trataban de atacarlos eran cortados por Kirihara, Add también atacaba….para sorpresa de su compañero los golpeaba a puño limpio con energía purpura cargada, la fuerza del golpe los plantaba contra el suelo, paredes o carros, muchos al parecer morían del simple impacto. Llegando a una parte encontraron a Tatsuya y su hermana junto a Leo y Erika, estos se sorprendieron al ver los drones de Add disparar plasma a los terroristas y a Kirihara acompañándolo con su katana ensangrentada.

-"Mas refuerzos…" dijo Erika.

-"¿Dónde estaban ustedes?" pregunto Leo.

-"Kirihara me acompaño, quería revisar el campus en busca de algo sospechoso, justo encontramos un gran número de camiones de carga de los que bajaron terroristas. Pudimos lidiar con ellos, pero al parecer hay más"

-"¿Cómo sabias que había algo sospechoso, Itsuka?" pregunto Tatsuya neutralmente.

-"No lo sabía, solo salí porque tenía un mal presentimiento" dijo Add tranquilo.

-"Itsuka-san dice que buscan entrar a la bibilioteca" dijo Kirihara.

-"Y tiene razón, la fuerza principal del enemigo ya ha entrado en el edificio….Mibu-san también está con ellos" dijo Ono-sensei la enfermera vestida con unos jeans, una chompa purpura y un chaqueta negra.

-"No puede ser…." Dijo incrédulo Kirihara

-"Supongo que podremos pedirle una explicación después de lidiar con los terroristas" dijo Add.

-"¿No piensas culparla y entregarla?" pregunto sorprendida la enfermera.

-"No….esa chica fue manipulada de alguna forma, no es culpa suya lo que está haciendo, al menos no del todo. No te molesta ¿Verdad, Tatsuya?" preguntó el peliblanco

-"….Si se puede probar lo que dice, no tengo ningún problema. Pero no sé si el comité accederá a eso"

-"De eso me encargo yo. Vamos"

-"Realmente no deberías mostrar compasión tan fácilmente Itsuka-san" dijo Tatsuya.

-"¿Y si lo hago qué?¿Me mataras?" dijo Add volteando a verlo, por un momento su ojo tenía la esclera negra, dándole un escalofrío al Shiba mayor.

-"….Podrías ponernos en peligro a todos"

-"Oh no pensé que necesitaras de una niñera para cuidarte, bueno puedes quedarte con tu hermana, seguro ella te protegerá"

Con eso dicho Add se fue junto a Kirihara, mientras dejaba a Tatsuya y su grupo, Erika y Leo no sabían que pensar, Miyuki se sintió ofendida por cómo le hablo a su hermano, Tatsuya por otro lado….por primera vez se sintió enojado….pero ignoro ese sentimiento. Al final siguieron a los dos, mientras corrían cada uno peleando a su manera. Leo activo su magia Panzer, para dar golpes contundentes y pesados sin romper su guante CAD, una magia ideal para él. Kirihara estaba atacando a los terroristas también, usando su espada y sin mostrar misericordia, Add le dijo que se quedara y ayudara a Leo a terminar con ellos.

Logrando entrar a la biblioteca, se ocultaron en el mostrador de la sala, Tatsuya usaba su percepción para encontrar enemigos ocultos.

-"2 aquí abajo, uno más arriba, y 4 en la sala especial de lectura especial del segundo piso…eso percibo"

-"Si, además Mibu esta con los del salón, parecen que descargan la información que pueden" dijo Add.

-"Bueno entonces apurémonos" dijo Erika saliendo del escondite para atacar.

La pelirroja saco su CAD en forma de bastón, los 2 que salieron a atacarla portaban un CAD en forma de una espada corta, pero ella fácilmente los dejo adoloridos en el suelo.

-"¡Erika!" llamo Tatsuya, justo entonces apareció un estudiante infiltrado y ataco con una katana corta.

-"¡Yo me encargo, vayan ustedes!"

Add solo se impulsó con sus DMO, Tatsuya dios saltos amplificados con magia para subir y su hermana uso un hechizo para levitar. Llegando al segundo piso.

Dentro del salón, estaban hackeando los servidores para robar documentos y archivos de magia guardados, logrando acceder…..pero de repente fueron desconectados del servidor.

-"¿Qué paso?" "No lo sé, los aparatos no funcionan" se preguntaban los terroristas.

Justo entonces Mibu se dio cuenta de que algo había cortado un rectángulo en la puerta reforzada, apareciendo Add junto a los hermanos Shiba.

-"Hasta aquí llegaron, sus planes fueron desbaratados" dijo el Shiba mayor, disparando con su CAD a los aparatos de los terroristas.

-"Shiba-kun, Itsuka-kun…"

-"¡Maldicio- ¡Aaarrrgggghhh!"

No alcanzo a disparar el terrorista pues el drone de Add dispara un rayo de plasma que vaporizo su arma….y su mano, para gran sorpresa de Mibu.

-"¿Esto era lo que querías, Mibu?" preguntó Add.

-"Esta es la realidad, Mibu-senpai. Un mundo donde todos sean iguales y reciban el mismo trato es imposible de conseguir. Si existiera un mundo así, todos serian acogidos con indiferencia por ese mundo. Al final solo te estaban usando. Esta es la realidad del ideal tan bonito que alguien te conto, solo para convencerte"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡¿Es malo buscar la igualdad y acabar con la discriminación?!"

-"¿Y por dónde te parece que estás haciendo eso aquí? A mí me parece que estas ayudando a terroristas de pacotilla, a robar…..no lo ves"

-"Eso no es…. ¡¿Pero seguro Shiba-kun sufrio-"

-"¡No me cambies el tema!...Mibu ya fue suficiente, deja de usar escusas ¿No te das cuenta aún? La única que se califica como alguien inferior eres tú misma, te lo dije antes verdad. Esos prejuicios no tienen valor alguno, eres tú la que le das importancia innecesaria"

-"¡Mibu, usa el anillo!" dijo uno de los terroristas tirando una bomba de humo, mientras ella activaba el anillo de Antinite para cancelar la magia.

-"Eso serviría….si mis drones usaran magia"

Cuando ellos iban a atacar dos relámpagos de plasma impactaron sus rodillas, así que al final no sirvió para que escaparan….bueno solo Mibu escapo. Miyuki iba a usar un hechizo para detenerla.

-"Déjala ir por favor Miyuki" pido Add.

-"Pero ¿estará bien dejarla ir?"

-"¿Olvidas quien más está abajo?"

Ciertamente Erika esperaba a Mibu abajo, las dos tuvieron un duelo de espadas, donde ella termino rompiéndole el brazo y pero al menos la ayudo a despertarse de su trance. Mientras en las salida de la escuela, dos miembros del comité disciplinario apresaban al hermano menor de Tsukase Hajime, así para la tarde de ese día todo fue terrorista fue sometido y los desastres evitados.

En la enfermería Mibu les relataba a todos los presentes: Add, Tatsuya, Miyuki, Mayumi, Mari, Katsuto, Erika y Leo. Acerca del capitán del club, que quería que lucharan contra la discriminación, finalmente los llevo a conocer la rama de Blanche a cargo de su hermanastro Haijme. Ella explico que tuvo un incidente con el club de Kenjuts, donde Mari lo resolvió y ella al quedar impresionada pidió que la entrenara pero su respuesta fue un brusco rechazo.

Add de inmediato supo que ese era el punto de origen de su rencor, pero….no parecía algo que Mari Watanabe dijera. Ella misma lo dijo también, explicando que lo que ella dijo es que no podía rivalizarla en esgrima, y que buscara a alguien digno de sus habilidades.

-"Pero…. ¿acaso fue un mal entendido?" se preguntó Mibu.

-"Es probable Mibu, pero sería muy raro, cuando te enojabas respecto a eso….la reacción era muy exagerada, y así de rápido como pasaba….también se iba. En el peor de los casos….puede que algo alterara tu recuerdo, y lo amplificara"

-"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" preguntó Katsuto.

-"Estos días hay magia para todo tipo de cosas, así que es probable que alguien de Blanche tuviera magia para alterar procesos neurológicos. Sería fácil para él o ella, cambiar un recuerdo y amplificar la reacción emocional de una persona"

La explicación fue suficiente para explicar todo, la pobre Mibu comenzó a llorar al ver que todo fue una mentira, y ella no pudo darse cuenta. Add por otro lado abrió la ventana un rato.

-"¡Oye! Deja de estar apoyado en la pared y entra de una vez"

-"¡¿Q-Q-QU?! E-E-Está bien"

Kirihara entro a después de un rato, algo avergonzado por como lo llamaron, Add solo suspiro en molestia.

-"Y pensar que desperdicie todo ese tiempo viviendo con desprecio a usted Watanabe-senpai" decía ella llorando.

-"No pienses en eso Mibu, nada de eso es cierto, incluso Erika y Kirihara pueden decir que no desperdiciaste nada. Has avanzado y mantuviste tu técnica viva, la reforzaste también. No hubiera dado cuenta de tu problema emocional, de no ser por Kirihara y lo muy atento que fue al verte cada vez que blandías tu espada"

-"¡Oye!" dijo avergonzado Kirihara, mientras Erika sonrio zorrunamente.

-"Itsuka-kun….Kirihara-kun…."

-"Mibu, yo…"

-"…. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Kirihara-kun?"

-"¿Q-Q-Qué seria?"

-"Acércate a cama y quédate sin moverte…"

Él se paró al lado izquierdo de la cama, ella se apegó a él para con su mano izquierda se aferró a su blaizer, y comenzó a llorar apoyando su frente en su pecho. Él solo cerró los ojos y las sostuvo de los hombros, mientras ella se desahogaba.

Después de dejar que se recompusiera, paso el punto principal ¿Qué hacer con la rama de Blanche?

-"Ahora debemos descubrir dónde se encuentra el punto de reunión de la gente de Blanche" lo que dijo Tatsuya sorprendió a todos, menos a Add.

-"No me digas que planeas enfrentarte a ellos Tatsuya-kun" dijo Mayumi.

-"No es la palabra que usaría, diría más bien aplastarlo"

-"¡Es peligroso!" dijo Mari.

-"Pero es necesario, esas personas no dudan en atacar, ahora es cuando podemos aprovechar para acabar con ellos. Estoy de acuerdo con Tatsuya, debemos acabar con ellos de una vez, no tendremos otra oportunidad" apoyo Add.

-"Además, si la policía interviene. Mibu tendrá que ser sometida a juicio familiar por robo"

Esto hizo por supuesto hizo entender que era algo necesario, Kirihara estaba listo para ayudar también.

-"Entiendo, es una razón válida, pero Itsuka. Estamos luchando contra terroristas. Ni Saegusa, ni Watanabe, ni siquiera yo. Le pediría a estudiantes que luchen poniendo sus vidas en riesgos"

-"Yo no tengo problema, puedo ir solo, no me importa si esto me vale la expulsión" dijo tranquilo Add, para sorpresa de todos.

-"Yo voy contigo amigo" dijo Kirihara.

-"Yo también iré" "Y yo" dijeron Erika y Leo.

-"Nosotros también iremos" dijo Miyuki al lado de su hermano.

-"Itsuka-kun si haces esto por mí, te ruego que te detengas. Estoy bien. Sé que debo ser castigada por lo que hice. Además si les pasa algo…."

-"Tranquila Mibu, estaremos bien….quisiera apurarme más bien, el drone rastreador que envié a seguir al único de los terrorista que escapo parece que ya llego al lugar"

-"¿Enviaste uno?" preguntó Tatsuya.

-"Si, ya lleva tiempo…. ¿Uuummm?"

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Katsuto.

Add materializo un teclado y un apantalla donde se observaba la cámara que seguía al terrorista por un bosque a lo que parecía una….fabrica abandonada.

-"¿Es ahí?" pregunto Leo.

-"Supongo, pero algo está mal….el drone detecta….alteraciones electromagnéticas y…. ¿alteraciones gravitacionales?"

Todos observaron la pantalla, cuando escucharon al terrorista gritar sorprendido, apuntando con su arma a alguien….solo para que algo lo aplastara contra el suelo, haciéndolo papilla de carne y sangre, un poco más a las chicas vomitaban. Entonces apareció un sujeto con una gabardina purpura oscuro con una capucha con orejas de gato, que caminaba hacia la fabrica, no sin antes lanzar una esfera purpura de energía y destruir el drone.

-"Y ahí va mi drone…tendré que construir otro" dijo Add molesto.

-"O-O-O-O-Oni-sama ¿E-E-E-Ese era…?"

-"Si Miyuki….es Mad Paradox"

Esas palabras llenaron de miedo a todos los presentes, Mayumo y Mari estaban asustadas, Katsuto frunció el ceño ante la complicación que apareció. Kirihara y Mibu estaban preocupados al igual que Leo y Erika, Add….estaba serio y no decía nada.

-"¿Tienes la coordenadas de la ubicación Itsuka?"

-"Si"

-"¡Tatsuya-kun, Add-kun! ¡¿Piensan ir, aún con ese mago en el lugar?!" pregunto preocupada Mayumi.

-"Esperemos llegar antes de que maté al líder de Blanche, de lo contrario perderemos la información" dijo Add.

-"Itsuka tiene razón, no tenemos que enfrentarlo pero deberíamos la menos poder rescatar al líder para interrogarlo" razono Tatsuya.

-"Vamos en auto móvil, una camioneta será lo ideal, yo me encargo de conseguirlo. Será una operación rápida" dijo Juumonji.

-"En ese caso…."

-"No Yumi-chan, no vendrás, la presidenta no puede estar ausente en estos moemntos, por supuesto Mari también se queda, por si aún hay algún infiltrado en la escuela" dijo Add.

-"Espero lleguemos a tiempo…." Dijo Tatsuya.

 **En el almacén abandonado.**

Mad Paradox o más bien Add, estaba en la entrada al edificio, su presencia fue detectada hace un tiempo ya, y pudo escuchar a los terroristas dentro del edificio reunirse dentro. Sin perder más tiempo abrió las puertas, encontró un platón de terroristas armados, al frente de ellos había un hombre de atuendo blanco extravagante y una sotana color rojo granate, de pelo violeta azulino estilizado croto y voluminoso que tapa su ojos derecho, el otro de color amarillento estaba visible detrás de sus lentes redondos medio ovalados.

-"Vaya vaya….un invitado desconocido ¿Qué lo trae a nuestro humilde cuartel?"

 **-"Mucho gusto Tsukasa Hajime, líder de la rama japonesa de Blanche, vine porque….quiero que des información especial que busco"**

-"Ooohhh ¿Y de qué información hablas? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la tengo?"

 **-"Estoy al tanto de que Blanche…es uno de los sub-productos nacidos de los remanentes del Kunlungfang…por eso vine a buscar información contigo y tu grupito. Ahora me darás la información que quiero…o condenaras a todos en esta fábrica a una muerte dolorosa"**

-"Jujuju….jujuju…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eres solo un tonto niño….no creas que tu magia puede algo aquí….al final… ¡SERAS UNO DE NOSOTROS!"

El sujeto lanzo sus lentes hacia arriba, luego levanto su fleco para que sus dos ojos vieran sin interrupción a los ojos de la máscara blanca con orificios rectangulares que tenía en su rostro. Add se la puso para que no lo reconcieran, y también altero su voz, pero para ellos era como si la máscara tuviera un aparato distorsionador.

Supuestamente de los ojos de Hajime, salieron ondas blancas de borde purpuras, el efecto duro solo unos segundos. Cuando paso, Hajime solo sonrió confiado, Add….solo subió su mano derecha para remover su máscara y dejar ver su rostro joven, más tenía los ojos cerrados.

-"Ahoras eres-"

- **"Para aclarar, tu patético intento de magia de hipnosis no sirve conmigo"** abrió los ojos y dejo ver su ojo izquierdo con esclera negra con pupila purpura.

Todos los terroristas se estaban asustando más y más, Tsukasa estaba impactado de lo que dijo, Add sentía que debía explicarse mejor.

- **"Mi mente ya se rompió….varias veces de hecho….ahora cualquier intento de control mental sobre mí no sirve nada. Ahora como quisiste que sea a la manera dura…."**

¡*SNAP*!

Chasqueo los dedos y de repente las ventanas en vez de dejar pasar la luz del atardecer, ahora dejaba ver una luz purpura, lo cual puso nerviosos a todos.

-"¿Q-Q-Qué has hecho?" dijo asustado Tsukasa.

- **"Atrape el espacio alrededor de la fábrica, ninguno podrá salir de aquí, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para sacarles la información….directo del cerebro de cada uno…kukuku…KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

-"¡D-D-D-Disparen!"

Las balas disparadas se volvieron polvo, mucho antes de poder tocarlo, Add levanto la mano derecha y concentro energía de color purpura negro y claro en esta.

- **"Void Impact"**

En medio de un grupo de 7, se rompió la realidad como si fuera un vidrio, creándose un agujero negro que succiono y aplasto a todos ellos. El miedo que sintieron se acrecentó, Hajime escapo al fondo de la fábrica, mientras Add mataba a los que se quedaron.

 **-"Maximun Strike"**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver 6 esferas de energía con espinas girar en su eje y alrededor del intruso, este luego las lanzo contra ellos….atravesando y destruyéndolos, rápidamente todos murieron, al terminar con ellos Add entro para ir a buscar a Hajime.

Quien estaba buscando desesperadamente una salida….había intentado salir por la puerta trasera pero solo había entrada de nuevo a la fábrica por la misma puerta, era una locura, cada ventana o puerta solo los regresaba adentro, incluso si rompían las paredes para salir….volvían a entrar. Mientras Add estaba matando a los que aún trataban de pelear, matándolos con esferas de energía que los desintegraba. Llegando a un almacén fortificado donde detecto a Hajime, abrió las puertas para verlo a él atrincherado con 4 miembros más, que activaron el efecto de la Antinite.

-"Ahora si…. ¿Qué te parece? Esto es Antinite…ya no podrás hacer n-"

- **"Void…"**

Creando 2 agujeros negro miniatura, él mato a los 4, dejando solo a Hajime, quien se quedó asustado y trato de huir, solo para que dos esferas purpuras de energiá aprisionaran sus manos y las extendieran para luego girarlo y encarar al monstruo que lo estaba buscando.

- **"Yo no dije que mis habilidades fueran magia….ahora, empezamos el interrogatorio"**

 **Llegando a la entrada a la fábrica.**

Un Humvee fue el vehículo en el que partieron el grupo de ataque, todos nerviosos de encarar a un mago considerado no solo una leyenda si no el más fuerte en este mundo, incluso Tatsuya tenía miedo.

-"¿Algún cambio del Drone?" preguntó Katsuto.

-"Hay una….alteración espacial alrededor de la fábrica"

-"Parece que aún está adentro ¿crees que terminemos enfrentándolo?" pregunto Leo nervioso a Tatsuya.

-"Espero que no, no creo que podamos vencerlo….no importa qué tipo de magia usemos contra él"

De repente Katsuto freno de golpe, todos miraron al frente para ver que paso. Allí frente a ellos….estaba Mad Paradox….quien agarrada del cuello al líder de Blanche, quien desesperadamente trataba de liberarse.

-"Salgamos….despacio…."

Todos obedecieron a Katsuto, Mad Paradox los miraba con su máscara puesta, por lo que no sabían que expresión tenía. Él solo arrojo a Hajime frente al grupo, y luego se elevó en el aire para abrir una ruptura espacio-temporal.

 **-"Pueden quedarse con ese inútil….ya no me sirve"**

Con eso dicho desapareció en la fisura que se selló una vez entro en ella, todos soltaron el aliento que contenían, Hajime se iba levantar para correr, pero Add le dijo a Kirihara que le cortara un brazo para que el dolor le impida escapar.

Asi termino el día para todos, y fue el regreso de Mad Paradox.

 **Santo Dios, no puedo creer que termine el jueves, hubiera trasnochado pero mi madre se hubiera enojado conmigo, discúlpenme por no subirlo la fecha que dije. Como ven he cambiado partes del anime, y logre llegar hasta el inicio del capítulo 7, lo siguiente será la parte de la preparación para la competencia entre escuelas, pero habrá una parte donde explico algo, digamos que Add y Masaki ya se conocen, debido a un encuentro de sus padres con la familia Ichijou. Este también llego a conocer a Raikou, la cual dejo una "gran impresión" en él.**

 **Bueno eso es todo el spoiler que daré, ahora empecemos con el Omake para terminar de una vez.**

 **OMAKE: Mad Paradox en Overwatch**

En una dimensión, donde los humanos avanzaron en la tecnología a grandes pasos, las cosas….siguen iguales. Conflictos y corrupción, mezclando humanos y Omnicos, una nueva raza de robots creada por los humanos.

Estos iniciaron una guerra contra ellos para obtener su independencia, y en respuesta para detener la crisis omnica, se creó un grupo de protectores….llamado Overwatch. Personas excepcionales tanto en habilidad e inteligencia, que sirvieron para poder detener actos terroristas y ataques de los omnics, además de luchar con la más peligrosa de sus amenazas…el grupo radical Talon.

Que solo buscaban causar caos y muchos problemas para que el mundo nunca estuviera en paz. Para eso Overwatch centro sus fuerzas, y reclutaron a todos los héroes que pudieran hallar, así esa organización se hizo más grande. Pero los problemas eran muchos, necesitaban más ayuda.

Ahora mismo un operativo se dirigía a una misión a una base secreta de Talon, encontrada gracias a Blackwatch, un subgrupo de Overwatch encargados de trabajos….más sucios. Según la información, un grupo de Talon experimentaba con tecnología para viaje en el tiempo, así que debía asegurarse de entrar y destruir esa tecnología, y apresar a los que encontraran. Para esta misión vienen: Tarcer (Lena Oxton), Genji Shimada, Reindhart, Mercy (Angela Ziegler), y Jesse McCree.

-"Entonces debemos detener un posible intento de viaje en el tiempo ¿no?" preguntó el vaquero del grupo.

-"Así es, también apresar a los que estén en las instalaciones" dijo el ninja cyborg.

-"Es extraño que ahora les interese eso, se supone que es imposible viajar en el tiempo" dijo la doctora del grupo.

-"¡Ja! Otro posible milagro de la tecnología, a mí me gustaría ver primero si es posible" dijo el enorme cruzado.

-"Suena interesante cariño, pero mejor no. Créeme que no es divertido estar perdido en el tiempo-espacio….y hablo por experiencia" dijo la viajera temporal.

De repente se activaron las bocinas de la parte de carga donde iban, hablando el piloto de la nave de transporte.

- **"Uuuummmm tenemos un problema"**

Algo confundidos Mercy y Tarcer fueron a ver al compartimento del piloto, observando al frente, al parecer llegaron…..a una base ya destruida.

-"¿Qué paso aquí?" dijo Tracer sorprendida.

-"No lo sé" dijo Mercy.

-"….¡*GASP*Miren ahí!" dijo el piloto al ver algo flotando encima de las ruinas de la base destruida.

Angela y Lena no distinguieron nada por el humo, pero entonces algo despejo la columna de humo, y ciertamente no esperaban ver….a un niño de 16 años, con gabardina purpura oscura, con capucha con orejas de gato, y un traje de cuerpo completo del mismo color, con 6 extraños objetos romboides rodeándolo y uno más, más grande que los otros a su lado derecho….flotando en el aire como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Al parecer se dio cuenta de ellos, pues volteo a verlos con sus ojos purpura, pero su ojo izquierdo tenía la esclera negra lo cual los asusto. Angela por otro lado, sintió perfectamente la soledad y tristeza en esos ojos, ese chico estaba bajo una fuerte depresión. Los 3 se asustaron más cuando este apareció bien cerca de la nave viéndoles a los ojos, hasta que solo rodo los ojos y abrió un fisura en el espacio y se metió dentro de ella, desapareciendo.

-"Contacte con el comandante, debes reportar esto" dijo Angela de inmediato.

 **Lo dejo ahí, así termino esto de una vez y lo subo, disculpen la demora. Dejen su comentario con la historia que quieren que actualice ahora, eso es todo. Nos vemos.**


End file.
